L'effet papillon
by C et Dille
Summary: Angela, 18 ans, et sa vie presque parfaite. Jusqu'au jour où Bella, suite au départ d'Edward, déraille, où tous les rouages de la machine se lancent et où la vie d'Angela commence à basculer. Ou comment une gentille fille de pasteur devint une peste.
1. Toute fin est un début

_Premier chapitre d'une première fiction. Ça mérite un petit discours, non ?_

_Pour commencer, merci à Tata Grimma (qui hélas ne donne plus signe de vie aujourd'hui) et à Effexor pour avoir patiemment écouté mes jérémiades de lamentable scribouillarde pas fichue de trouver seule un titre potable à son histoire._

_J'ai choisi de creuser un peu plus le personnage d'Angela Weber. Je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de la description que nous en faisait Meyer. Elle est la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée… génial, mais un véritable être humain est toujours plus complexe que ça, à moins de vivre chez les Sept Nains et de s'appeler Blanche-Neige (voire même Simplet). Et puis, elle se contredit elle-même : si Angela était vraiment si attentionnée avec tout le monde, pourquoi a-t-elle laissé Bella se transformer en zombie ? Comment a-t-elle pu l'abandonner ? Pour moi, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que réagissent les vrais amis, même dotés d'un égoïsme plus gros que leur petite personne. Ca m'a frappée dès la première lecture du livre. Meyer a du complètement oublier qu'Angela Weber aussi pouvait être utilisable ! Ou alors, elle a pensé que comme elle n'avait ni grandes quenottes, ni peau d'albâtre, ni fourrure touffue, ni ancêtres légendaires, ni aucune prétention de mannequinat, elle n'était pas le moins du monde digne d'intérêt. Allez savoir…_

_Bref, vous avez compris, mon histoire décrit ce qui se passerait si Angela avait fait honneur à son blason de sainte en aidant Bella. Je ne dis rien d'autre, histoire de vous laisser réfléchir… Lisez entre les lignes, s'il vous plaît, et mettez ce que vous avez découvert en rapport avec le titre. Je pense que si on se débrouille bien, il est possible de deviner la direction que va prendre Angela dès deux ou trois chapitres. C'est le rêve secret de tout auteur de voir quelqu'un le démasquer avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ses projets !_

**

* * *

**

1

**Toute fin est un début**

Il était déjà une heure du matin. Ben était parti depuis longtemps et les Weber étaient déjà tous couchés. Officiellement.

Dans ma chambre, je finissais un devoir de biologie pour la semaine suivante. Ce n'était pas pressé, mais je voulais me tenir éveillée, malgré le fait que je ne serais probablement pas très bien réveillée le lendemain, un lundi. M'avancer dans mon travail scolaire était beaucoup moins amusant qu'écouter de la musique sur mon lit avec un bon livre, mais bien plus productif. Et plus efficace, de loin, pour se retenir de fermer les yeux alors que j'étais rompue de fatigue.

J'étais inquiète. Mon père, le pasteur de Forks, avait été appelé chez les Swan en toute urgence. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'expliquer à sa famille de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, vu son empressement à rejoindre la maison du shérif, je pouvais présumer sans grand risque de me tromper que c'était assez grave. J'espérais que Bella, mon amie Bella, allait bien.

Comme en écho à mes pensées, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. D'un geste impatient, je refermai le volume insipide et descendis au rez-de-chaussée accueillir mon père.

– Encore debout, toi ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils dès qu'il m'aperçut.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se lancer dans un sermon inspiré sur la nécessité de dormir pour être en forme au lycée – il s'était bien assez amusé à l'église le matin même pour se retenir jusqu'au prochain dimanche –, j'enchaînai :

– Papa ! Que s'est-il passé chez Bella ?

Il suspendit son vêtement au portemanteau avant de me répondre.

– Ton amie s'était perdue dans les bois.

Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas à Bella. Non pas que je portasse en très haute estime son sens de l'orientation – après tout, elle avait bien réussi à se perde dans une ville aussi ridiculement petite que Port Angeles –, mais de toutes façons, elle n'était pas particulièrement aventureuse et ne sortait jamais seule. Partout où elle allait, son petit ami Edward l'accompagnait. Et j'avais l'intuition que le sens de l'orientation d'Edward, lui était infaillible… J'en avais eu un brillant exemple à lors de cette même sortie, quand il l'avait retrouvée par un hasard qui tenait du miracle.

Encore que… il me restait toujours des doutes à propos de cette sortie. Il était apparu de manière un peu trop providentielle et avec un air trop heureux pour quelqu'un dont la famille mettait un mot d'ordre à ne surtout adresser la parole à personne. Je soupçonnais qu'il était venu là à Port Angeles uniquement pour Bella. Comment avait-il su qu'elle y serait ? Je l'ignorais… Je me promis de la questionner à ce sujet le lendemain au lycée pour savoir si j'avais deviné juste. Après tout ce temps, ce n'était plus de l'indiscrétion, juste une façon de rire avec une amie d'un bon souvenir commun.

– Tu en sais un peu plus ? pressai-je mon père, impatiente d'éclaircissements supplémentaires.

Il hésita un peu avant d'avouer ce qui s'était passé :

– Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc.

– Et pourquoi ? demandai-je, sidérée.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

– D'après le peu que j'ai entendu… Il semble le docteur Cullen et sa famille aient décidé de partir, et Bella a eu l'air de ne pas bien prendre la nouvelle.

– Pardon ? Les… les Cullen ?

Mon père hocha la tête, pendant que mon cerveau essayait d'encaisser la nouvelle. Les Cullen étaient partis, sans prendre la précaution de prévenir personne d'ailleurs. Cela signifiait que Bella allait devoir être loin d'Edward – de _son_ Edward.

– Pauvre Bella, murmurai-je enfin. Je ne réalise pas vraiment… Pourtant, j'ai parlé à Edward il n'y a pas longtemps et il n'a pas fait mention de son départ. Elle doit toute retournée. Je ne comprends pas. C'est cruel de la part du docteur et de sa femme de s'en aller ainsi…

Mon père haussa les épaules.

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais ton amie est dans un sale état. John a eu vraiment peur qu'elle n'ait attrapé quelque chose de grave.

Jonas Gerandy, médecin à l'hôpital de Forks et père de famille, tenait aussi le rôle de meilleur ami de mon père.

– Et elle n'a rien ?

– Pas que je sache, dit-il lentement. Juste en état de choc, comme je te l'ai expliqué. M. Swan a insisté pour que Gerandy y retourne demain. Mais même autrement, il serait venu, par conscience professionnelle. John est un médecin sérieux… lui.

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré.

– Je vais l'appeler, décidai-je.

– Ça ne servira à rien, m'arrêta mon père. Bella a besoin de repos. Tu passeras la voir plus tard. Je crois qu'elle aura besoin de ses amis, ces prochains jours, ajouta-t-il, songeur. Et puis, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est, jeune fille ? Je te rappelle que tu vas à l'école demain.

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas avec gravité, sans relever la dernière partie de la réplique de mon père. Si débat il y avait, j'étais dores et déjà désignée comme vaincue.

– Je n'en reviens toujours pas, commentai-je.

– Moi non plus, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Tous les Cullen, sans exception, étaient des gens charmants. Jonas a dit que son ex-collègue avait accepté un nouveau travail dans un hôpital de Los Angeles. C'est sûr que, côté carrière, il y a beaucoup plus d'opportunités là-bas qu'à Forks. Pourtant, j'avais cru qu'il resterait… Carlisle m'avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier la ville.

Il avait parlé avec une déception mêlée d'un certain mépris. Je savais pourquoi. Tout d'abord, il savait bien que le départ des Cullen était la cause de la mésaventure de Bella, et, en homme de bien, il ne supportait pas qu'on fît du mal aux autres. De plus, le métier de pasteur et de médecin étaient semblables par bien des aspects : c'était une affaire de vocation, mais aussi d'écoute, de compréhension des autres et de profond respect vis-à-vis de la personne humaine. Mon père avait espéré qu'un homme en apparence aussi bon que Carlisle resterait, simplement parce que lui semblait correspondre parfaitement à l'idéal du médecin tel qu'il se le représentait. Mais, comme les autres, il était parti… Le pasteur l'avait pris comme une insulte personnelle.

– Pauvre Bella, répétai-je pour moi-même. Elle l'aime tant, c'est visible même en étant complètement borné. Et du côté d'Edward, c'était la même chose. Il la regarde – regardait – comme si elle était son soleil personnel. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu laisser tomber Bella. Car c'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

– M. Swan n'a pas été très explicite à ce sujet, tu peux t'en douter… Elle avait laissé un mot comme quoi elle était partie se promener avec lui. Il suffisait de prononcer le nom de Cullen pour qu'il se mette dans une rage noire. J'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable en lui demandant plus de renseignements. Il est véritablement furieux contre eux.

– C'est horrible, papa, dis-je, au bord des larmes. J'ai du mal à imaginer Bella sans Edward. C'est comme si… Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient pourtant inséparables, avant, et…

– Un chagrin d'amour, c'est tout, tempéra-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde est déjà passé par là… Elle survivra sans problèmes, comme des milliers d'adolescentes avant elle. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, juste à être présente. Bella va déprimer un peu pendant une semaine environ, puis tout ira mieux et la vie reprendra son cours. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Quand elle en sortira, elle sera plus grande et plus forte… C'est même une bonne chose pour elle, au fond.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, bien que je ne fusse absolument pas d'accord. Bella était constante, c'était une des choses que j'avais remarquées depuis que nous nous fréquentions. Elle n'oublierait pas Edward aussi facilement, j'en étais convaincue.

Mon père jeta un coup œil à sa montre.

– Il est tard, Angela. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

– Oui, papa. Et toi aussi.

Il sourit.

– Bonne nuit. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop, surtout, d'accord ?

Je lui fis la bise avant de remonter dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas réveiller ma mère, mon petit frère et ma sœur. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et pensai longuement à mon amie. Comme l'avait dit mon père, elle passerait sans doute quelques moments difficiles avant de revenir à la normale… Oui. Je n'arrivais pas à envisager Bella sans Edward plus que la nuit sans les étoiles ou les arbres sans les feuilles, mais c'était peut-être parce que je ne l'avais pas connue sans qu'il ne fût quelque part dans les parages.

Il avait dit que toutes les adolescentes devaient y passer. Cela signifiait-il que moi aussi, j'allais vivre un chagrin d'amour ? Que Ben partirait loin de moi ? J'étais surprise de la vitesse avec laquelle les sentiments d'Edward pour Bella avaient changé, du jour au lendemain. Vendredi encore, elle le contemplait toujours avec les yeux de l'adoration, peinée que les siens ne reflétassent que froideur. Et puis, il s'en était allé… Ben pouvait-il lui aussi vivre un tel revirement ?

Un amour en apparence indestructible pouvait être inconstant…

J'essayai de me représenter ma vie sans mon formidable petit ami. Je n'y parvins pas, et pour cause : il était toute ma vie. J'espérais pouvoir la passer entièrement auprès de lui. Sans le lui avouer, sans même oser me l'avouer de peur de me sentir ridicule, j'avais déjà tout prévu : le mariage où mon père officierait, radieux, l'âge auquel j'attendrais mon premier enfant…

Je laissai mon imagination vagabonder et fermai les yeux. L'image de deux petits enfants dans mes bras envahit mon esprit. Je resserrai une étreinte imaginaire. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ces deux êtres et me jurai de les faire exister, un jour. Une larme d'émotion roula sur ma joue. Non, ce futur ne serait pas brisé… Je ne laisserais personne m'en priver, Ben y compris.

Mais si c'était moi qui, d'un seul coup, le laissais tomber ?

Toute tremblante, je me redressai et m'assis au milieu de mon lit. En proie à une angoisse sourde, je faillis appeler Ben mais, me rappelant brusquement l'heure, je me ravisai. A la place, je lui envoyai un message composé avec soin : « Bella a des ennuis. Je suis inquiète. Je t'aime. »

Puis, je m'emmitouflai dans les draps et tombai d'un sommeil lourd.

*

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par les cris de mon petit frère Thomas et par le bruit de ses poings tapant contre sa porte. Tant d'enthousiasme de bon matin… Cela me dépassait de très loin.

– Angela ! C'est l'heure !

– L'heure de quoi ? bougonnai-je.

Je savais surtout qu'il n'était pas encore temps de me séparer de mon oreiller bien-aimé. Nous avions encore une quantité de choses à nous dire.

– D'aller à l'école, feignasse !

Ecole.

Se lever.

Lundi.

Mon cerveau encore endormi mit un moment à faire la connexion entre ces trois éléments. Une fois les bons neurones activés, je sautai littéralement du lit.

– J'ai compris ! Il est quelle heure ?

– Huit heures moins le quart. Je pense que tu devrais…

– …me dépêcher ! finis-je à sa place, en proie à une véritable panique.

Je m'habillai sans vérifier si mes vêtements allaient ou non ensemble, fis un passage éclair dans la cuisine en attrapant au vol un croissant sur la table du petit-déjeuner et entrai en trombe dans ma voiture.

– Les clés ! m'exclamai-je en réalisant que je ne les avais pas prises.

Ma mère sortit alors en toute hâte sur le perron pour me tendre les malheureuses clés, tout en récoltant au passage une dizaine de bénédictions toutes plus ferventes les unes que les autres de ma part.

– Et la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas ta tête ! me lança-t-elle, visiblement très fière de sa répartie.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de soupirer à sa mauvaise blague. Déjà, j'étais partie.

Malgré tous mes efforts et quelques limitations de vitesses que j'avais parfois presque respectées par pur instinct de survie, j'arrivai en retard au lycée. Rien de terrible, seulement quelques minutes… J'avais Mme Jacobs, la prof d'économie, qui était relativement sévère dans ce domaine. J'anticipai déjà la suite : l'heure de colle, la sortie avec Ben que je serais obligée de reporter, le…

– Tu peux t'asseoir, Angela. Mais essaye d'arriver un peu plus tôt la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant. Sans doute pour m'enjoindre à m'asseoir au lieu de rester là comme une idiote mal à l'aise à me tortiller sous le regard de tous.

– Merci, madame, la remerciai-je.

Je me félicitai d'être la deuxième meilleure élève de la classe en économie et allai m'installer au fond de la classe, à côté de Jessica Stanley.

– Salut, Jess, murmurai-je.

– Salut. Tu as vu ?

Elle désigna du menton la chaise vide, deux rangs plus loin, occupée d'ordinaire par Edward Cullen.

J'étais désormais la première de la classe…

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas réellement pris conscience de la nouvelle. Mais là, elle était on ne pouvait plus tangible : une place vide. Un élève manquant à l'appel. Et, je le savais, un cœur brisé.

– Je suis au courant, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce. Tu as vu Bella aujourd'hui ?

– Non. Elle a géographie le lundi matin. C'est dans le bâtiment 8.

Notre cours d'économie, quant à lui, se déroulait dans le bâtiment 2. A l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Bella.

Mme Jacobs continuait de monologuer sur la théorie keynésienne en ponctuant son exposé de gloussements de contentement. D'ordinaire, je me serais intéressée au cours, mais là, il m'était impossible de me concentrer.

– J'espère vraiment qu'elle va bien, dis-je seulement.

Pour toute réponse, Jessica haussa les épaules en soupirant, signe qu'elle aurait du mal à se lancer dans un de ses grands discours sur elle-même en partant de ce sujet-là, et même en y consacrant tous les rouages de son imagination bien affûtée. Cette pensée m'arracha – de force, eus-je l'impression – un sourire.

L'heure passa lentement, mais elle passa. Nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans nos cours respectifs – espagnol pour elle et français pour moi.

Trois heures plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner retentit dans le lycée de Forks. Tous les élèves se levèrent de leur chaise et prirent la direction de la cantine, comme un seul homme.

Sur le chemin de la cafétéria, mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette familière, qui m'attendait, comme tous les jours.

– Ben ! m'écriai-je. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

– Très bien, princesse, me répondit-il avec un baiser sur la joue.

Nous allâmes ensemble dans la queue puis nous assîmes à notre table habituelle. En jetant un regard circulaire, je vis deux nouvelles choses. La première était prévisible : l'extrémité n'était plus occupée par Bella, Alice et Edward Cullen, le petit clan à part de notre groupe. Le deuxième élément nouveau l'était aussi, bien que teintée d'une note effrayante : Bella n'était tout simplement _pas_ assise à table avec les autres, contrairement à son habitude quand la famille de son petit ami partait en randonnée. Je la cherchai du regard dans toute la salle mais ne l'aperçus pas.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Angie ? s'alarma Ben.

– Personne n'a vu Bella aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.

Un à un, mes camarades de classe secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

Je soupirai. Nous empoignâmes nos couteaux et fourchettes et entamâmes notre repas dans un silence peu habituel. _Ça n'aurait pourtant pas été si dérangeant en d'autres circonstances_, songeai-je avec une férocité qui me déconcerta.

– Tous les Cullen sont désormais partis, commença Jessica au bout d'un moment.

L'absence de brouhaha devait certainement lui peser.

– Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça, dit Tyler. Je n'ai jamais été leur plus grand fan.

Je lui adressai un regard totalement dépourvu de bienveillance.

D'une façon générale, j'avais beaucoup de mal à éprouver de la bienveillance pour Tyler Crowley, entre les plaisanteries dont le niveau rasait souvent celui du sol, sa manie de se prendre pour l'homme le plus séduisant du comté, sa désinvolture permanente et tous les nombreux autres efforts qu'il faisait pour se montrer méprisable et insupportable au quotidien. Par respect pour les autres qui semblaient pour une raison obscure le considérer comme une personne digne d'intérêt, je n'en laissais rien transparaître.

– Moi non plus, enchaîna Mike. La petite brune n'était pas désagréable à regarder, même si la blonde était bien mieux fichue.

Tyler, Eric et Austin Marks éclatèrent de rire. Jessica, elle, petite amie officielle de Mike Newton, lui expédia un coup d'œil assassin. Elle n'appréciait certainement pas de le voir fantasmer aussi ouvertement sur d'autres filles.

– Euh… Edward Cullen me flanquait la frousse, se rattrapa Mike, conscient d'avoir commis un impair. Il y a des fois où j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un psychopathe prêt à me démembrer.

De nouveaux rires accueillirent sa remarque et Jessica se détendit, soulagée.

– Je ne rigole pas ! se défendit-il.

Cependant, les coins de sa bouche, soulevés dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, contredisaient formellement sa dernière allégation. Il avait l'air fou de bonheur de leur départ… mais il n'avait manifestement pas pris le temps de penser aux pots cassés. Les rires étaient bienvenus quand les objets des cancans étaient loin…

– Je me demande pourquoi Bella n'est pas là, s'interrogea Austin, amenant de manière ô combien subtile le sujet sur le tapis.

– Oui. C'est plutôt lui qui séchait… fit remarquer Lauren. Je me demande ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer. Aimer le grand air, d'accord, mais au point de partir en randonnée systématiquement, je ne crois pas. A votre avis, est-ce qu'ils étaient…

– Je m'en fiche, la coupai-je, soudain excédée. Très franchement, ça m'est égal.

Lauren m'adressa un regard offensé. Ben préféra un sourire chaleureux, histoire de me calmer un peu. Mon intervention ayant un peu douché l'enthousiasme général – ce dont je n'étais, réflexion faite, pas peu fière – le silence régna alors sur notre table. La tranquillité était un luxe auquel j'avais rarement la possibilité de goûter dans cette cafétéria.

Une fois l'ange disparu loin derrière l'horizon brumeux qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre embuée, Mike reprit la parole :

– Vous auriez du voir ça… dimanche dernier…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent automatiquement vers lui. Un sourire satisfait lutta pour se dessiner sur sa bouche. Il avait maintenant l'attention exclusive de toute la tablée.

– Tu étais là ? le questionnai-je. Comment était-elle ?

– Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Tout le monde n'est pas au courant de tous les détails, intervint Jessica. Et au fait, de qui on parle ?

Mike prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

– Bella a laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine comme quoi elle était partie se promener avec Edward dans la forêt. Son père ne s'est pas inquiété. Puis, il a trouvé qu'elle était partie depuis longtemps. Il a essayé de les appeler, mais aucun n'a répondu. Il a cru qu'ils avaient fait une fugue ensemble, et j'ai cru comprendre que, sur le moment, ça l'a passablement énervé.

Des petits rires s'élevèrent – de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le dénouement de l'histoire.

– Pendant ce temps, poursuivit-il, Bella était toujours dans la forêt. Sam Uley, le gars de La Push qui l'a retrouvée, a dit qu'elle était couchée par terre sous la pluie et qu'il avait vraiment eu de la chance de la remarquer. Il l'a portée jusqu'à sa maison. Presque tout le monde avait déjà abandonné les recherches. On avait parcouru la forêt de long et large, et on ne voyait vraiment pas où elle pouvait se cacher ! Tous les gars crevaient de faim, on venait d'improviser un barbecue dehors avec les poissons que son père va pêcher presque tous les dimanches… Délicieux, au fait. J'en ai rarement mangé d'aussi bons. Bref, elle est apparue dans les bras d'Uley. Elle pleurait comme une petite fille. Mais je ne l'ai pas tellement vue, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde devant elle. Le docteur l'a auscultée, comme si elle était malade. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir attrapé froid dans la forêt et qu'elle ne toussait pas. A minuit et demi, M. Swan nous a tous expliqué qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer chez nous et de les laisser tranquilles…

Mike se tut. Les autres méditèrent les informations qu'il venait de leur donner.

– Sacrée histoire, chuchota enfin Tyler. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était réellement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Je croyais que c'était juste parce que… Enfin… Parce qu'il est beau, quoi.

Je réprimai un reniflement dédaigneux. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement que l'on dénigrât ainsi mon amie, surtout de la part de Tyler Crowley.

– Beau, ça tu peux le dire, dit Jessica, les yeux dans le vague. Il était si…

Elle soupira, comme si aucun mot du dictionnaire n'était adapté pour rendre la perfection sculpturale d'Edward.

– Oui, on a compris, la coupa Mike en la gratifiant d'un regard peu amène, un brin agressif. Le mannequin du lycée. Mais il est parti, d'accord ?

Visiblement, Mike préférait sa petite amie quand elle ne rêvassait pas aux bras d'un autre. Attitude tout à fait logique pour un garçon, mais quelque peu hypocrite si l'on considérait qu'il avait des pensées exactement similaires à l'égard d'Isabella Swan, même quand son attirance – amour ? – pour Edward Cullen s'était montrée de façon claire et réciproque. Et encore plus hypocrite vu les paroles qu'il venait de formuler au sujet des deux sœurs de celui-ci, Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale.

Une à une, les conversations redémarrèrent.

Je repensai aux révélations que venait de faire Mike. Il n'avait pas semblé très préoccupé, contrairement à Gerandy et au père de Bella. Entre un élève de terminale pas toujours très… Mike, quoi, un docteur réputé et un shérif aimé de toute la ville, qui croire ? J'avais tendance, par une intuition naturelle, à pencher pour le docteur et le shérif. Son état pouvait très bien être « passager », comme le disait si bien mon père, mais il n'en était pas moins grave pour autant…

– Je passerai chez Bella après les cours, chuchotai-je à Ben, qui était aussi mon voisin de table.

Comme quoi le « hasard » qui nous forçait à nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre pouvait s'avérer bien pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait de conversations privées.

– Non, objecta-t-il.

Je le regardai, stupéfaite.

– D'abord, tu attendras demain pour lui rendre visite, c'est plus poli. Elle est restée longtemps par terre, tu te souviens ? Elle a peut-être attrapé la grippe ou quelque chose de ce genre. Et ensuite, tu n'y iras pas toute seule. Je t'accompagne. Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour elle.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir chez Ben une angoisse comparable à la mienne. Bella n'avait jamais été très proche de lui : son attention était déjà accaparée toute entière par Edward Cullen quand j'avais officiellement présenté Ben au groupe. Et puis, d'une manière générale, la psychologie – rien que le mot me répugnait – était plus une affaire de filles quand il s'agissait de réconforter une amie. Surtout si l'amie en question souffrait d'une peine de cœur.

– Tu as l'air de te faire beaucoup de soucis pour elle, poursuivit Ben. Tu prends tellement les choses qui concernent les gens que tu aimes à cœur que je suis sûr que si tu y allais toute seule, tu exagèrerais la chose et tu me reviendrais complètement paniquée avec des histoires à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête… Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire relativiser, et je suis ton homme. Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Je lui souris.

– Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

Ben en profita pour me faire fondre d'un magnifique sourire dont il avait le secret.

– Oui. En grande partie parce que j'avais gardé l'alarme sonore de mon portable et que j'ai été réveillé à une heure et demie du matin dans la joie et la bonne humeur, cette nuit.

– Oups… m'excusai-je.

– Pas de problème, dit-il d'un ton enjoué en m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu as le droit de me bombarder de messages pendant toute la nuit.

A côté de nous, Tyler nous interrompit en riant.

– La forme, les tourtereaux ?

– Parfaitement, répondit Ben sur le même ton.

Gênée, je proposai de quitter la cafétéria pour aller en cours. Les autres me suivirent docilement. L'image de moi en bergère vigilante gardant un troupeau d'adolescents rebelles-mais-pas-tant-que-ça s'imposa à moi en voyant la bouche si délicatement ouverte de Tyler et l'air effrayé de Samantha quand Jessica lui exposa avec force détails et grands gestes toute l'horreur de la nouvelle coupe de Mme Goff. Je ne pus plus m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec une bande de moutons blancs gambadant joyeusement dans de verts pâturages. J'étouffai un rire.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre… Le bureau des pleurs est disponible pour toutes vos réclamations !_


	2. Jouvencelle en détresse

_J'ai publié ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Moi, toujours pas. Qu'avez-vous pensé du titre du chapitre précédent ? Quoi ? On s'en fiche ? D'accord, d'accord, je passe à ce qui est important. Or, il se trouve que je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, chers lecteurs, à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**2**

**Jouvencelle en détresse**

Penchée sur une dissertation, je me demandais quand mon chevalier blanc viendrait me sauver de ce devoir. Bientôt, à en croire ma montre, qui indiquait six heures moins le quart. Dans trop longtemps, à en croire ma tête qui bourdonnait et ma feuille désespérément blanche.

Je décrétai que puisque j'avais déjà passé plusieurs heures – non, seulement des minutes, pour être honnête – sans avoir la moindre idée, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'une illumination vînt maintenant. Je rangeai mes papiers éparpillés un peu partout sur mon bureau jusqu'à ce que l'ex-champ de bataille fût un exemple d'ordre avant de m'attaquer à mon apparence. J'arrangeai mes cheveux et ma tenue puis me plantai devant le miroir pour juger de l'effet. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais je n'étais de toutes façons pas extraordinaire. L'un dans l'autre, j'étais plutôt fière de moi.

Même si Ben ne venait pas pour un rendez-vous galant mais plutôt pour une mission humanitaire. En quelque sorte.

Alors que je commençais à désespérer de trouver un jour une idée valable à placer sur mon papier, son klaxon retentit dans notre allée.

– Si on me cherche, je suis avec Ben, d'accord ? lançai-je à l'adresse de mon petit frère Tom et de ma sœur en dévalant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et me précipitai vers mon petit ami.

Visiblement satisfait de mon enthousiasme, il m'invita à monter dans sa voiture et je le suivis. Nous nous mîmes en route vers la maison de Bella, comme prévu. Une fois arrivée, il descendit et m'ouvrit la portière.

Malheureusement, au cours du trajet, j'avais repensé à notre destination et un voile d'angoisse s'était posé sur mon cœur.

– Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine…

Son imitation d'un chauffeur de lady anglaise m'arracha un rire. Sans me laisser démonter, je tendis gracieusement – je l'espérais, du moins – la main à mon amoureux pour qu'il m'aidât à descendre, avant de la serrer plus fermement.

– Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que tu le crois, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

– C'est gentil, Ben… mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

– Ah, les femmes et « l'instinct »…

Je l'entraînai vers le perron et, sans hésitation, sonnai. Quand le timbre retentit, nous pûmes tous deux entendre un cri étouffé, puis un bruit de pas alarmé. Enfin, au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie Swan.

Il paraissait indubitablement plus vieux que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'est-à-dire il y avait à peine une semaine. Son visage était marqué par des cernes bien affirmés, signe qu'il avait passé bien plus d'une nuit blanche, et ses yeux reflétaient l'épuisement. Mon inquiétude grandit d'autant plus : si les dégâts étaient aussi visibles sur Charlie, je n'osais pas imaginer l'état dans lequel était Bella.

– Ben, Angela ! nous salua-t-il d'une voix rendue lasse par la fatigue.

– Bonjour, M. Swan.

–Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Charlie, fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

Ben hocha la tête.

– Charlie, alors, obéit mon amoureux.

Il nous détailla de haut en bas pendant un petit moment, s'attachant une fraction de seconde de trop sur nos mains nouées. Avec l'impression bizarre d'être passée aux rayons X, nous les délaçâmes aussitôt.

– Non, non, nous arrêta-t-il. Profitez-en bien, les enfants… Profitez-en bien…

Le shérif parut ensuite se perdre dans ses pensées. Puis, il se rappela ce que signifiait la présence de deux jeunes gens sur son seuil.

– Mais je suppose que vous vous moquez pas mal de mes sentences de vieillard et que vous êtes venus pour voir Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Une part de moi-même devinait l'horreur que me réservait cette découverte et avait plus envie de s'enfuir que de rester. Je n'étais pas vraiment très courageuse, toute seule. Mais Ben était avec moi.

A nouveau, l'angoisse sourde me reprit : et s'il n'était plus là ?

– Elle n'est pas venue en classe, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui. Je lui ai apporté les cours qu'elle a manqués et…

– C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en servira… aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

– Pourquoi, M. … Charlie ? demanda Ben.

Ils se mordirent la lèvre en même temps, l'un pour avoir hésité sur la dénomination qu'il convenait de donner au père de Bella, l'autre à cause d'une gêne déguisée en fatigue qui ne m'était que trop évidente.

– Bella ne rigole pas beaucoup, dit-il enfin.

Une litote. Je _savais_ qu'il tentait de minimiser la chose. Mon instinct me le criait.

– On peut lui parler ? insistai-je.

– D'accord, permit-il au bout de ce qui sembla un long conflit intérieur. Mais pas ensemble.

Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris. Charlie avait-il décidé de pratiquer une politique de limitation des visites, comme dans les hôpitaux ?

Bella était-elle dans un état nécessitant l'hospitalisation ?

Mais non. Là encore, comme l'avait dit Ben, j'exagérais.

– C'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux, répondit-il à notre question informulée. Ça lui rappelle… ce petit… (les efforts qu'il déployait pour ne pas traiter Edward de tous les noms faisaient se crisper sa mâchoire) et je n'aime pas ça.

– Nous sommes désolés, murmura Ben. Je ne savais pas…

– Il aurait sans doute été préférable que nous ne soyons pas venus, observai-je.

Je ne le pensais pas, mais j'avais besoin de jauger Charlie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'incruster s'il nous considérait comme des indésirables.

– Non, me contredit-il à ma grande joie. Venez à la cuisine.

Nous suivîmes le shérif dans sa modeste demeure. Il nous montra deux chaises de paille sur lesquelles nous nous installâmes, tandis que lui prenait sa tête entre ses mains et respirait profondément. Pour… se calmer ?

– J'imagine que toute la ville est au courant de la nouvelle, non ? attaqua Charlie d'un ton acide. Les ragots vont vite, ici.

Nous approuvâmes d'un signe de tête parfaitement synchronisé. Il était prouvé que les histoires trop personnelles pour être l'objet exclusif d'un coup de fil qui rangerait automatiquement celui qui appelait dans la catégorie peu prisée des commères passaient beaucoup mieux avec le téléphone arabe, où il était là possible de faire semblant de s'apitoyer sur le sort des malheureux au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir pour une fois un sujet de conversation alléchant.

– Parfait. Je n'aurais pas à tout recommencer depuis le début. C'est long et inutile.

Des phrases courtes, réduites au strict minimum. Pour moi, elles cachaient quelque chose, un secret qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde nous dévoiler. En voyant les poings de Charlie se serrer imperceptiblement, j'eus l'intuition que l'information qu'il tentait de nous cacher avait quelque chose d'humiliant pour lui.

– Bella ne va pas bien, continua-t-il en nous fixant dans les yeux avec un air très sérieux, celui du policier venu apprendre à la famille une mauvaise nouvelle – les rôles étaient inversés. Elle n'a pas mangé de la journée. Je crois qu'elle a un peu dormi mais à chaque fois, son réveil s'est fait dans les hurlements. Elle a gardé ses bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, comme ça (il mima son geste) sans arrêt, toute repliée…

Il nous toisa avec sévérité.

– Je compte sur vous pour ne pas répandre la joyeuse nouvelle de ce qui est en train d'arriver à ma fille, d'accord ? Gerandy l'a vue, elle n'a rien. Pour le reste… Elle a l'air de vous considérer comme des gens sur qui on peut compter. Elle croyait aussi en _lui_, remarque, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de… Bref. Je vous donne ma confiance. Ne la trahissez pas.

Il avait commencé en essayant de donner à son discours des intonations menaçantes, mais elles s'étaient vites perdues dans une supplique d'homme brisé.

– Nous n'en parlerons à personne, promit Ben avec solennité.

Je le regardai, afin d'être sûre qu'un tel sérieux n'était pas feint chez le Ben rieur et enjoué que je connaissais, celui qui faisait sans arrêt des pieds et des mains pour me remonter le moral – et y réussissait presque dans tous les cas. Mais non, il arborait une expression grave. Lui aussi devait bien avoir saisi l'ampleur de la chose. Peut-être même mieux que moi. Cette facette d'homme mûr et responsable n'était pas pour me déplaire…

– Vas la voir, Angela, m'invita Charlie. Je vais parler avec Ben pendant ce temps.

– Elle est dans sa chambre ? demandai-je.

– Oui, mais je vais quand même t'accompagner. On ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. Et toi, Ben, tu pourrais faire du café, s'il te plaît ? Je crois que ça ne ferait de mal à personne. C'est dans le placard, troisième étagère à droite.

J'aurais du m'en douter. Avec des cernes pareils, il était impensable que Charlie Swan pût carburer autrement qu'à la caféine.

– Avec plaisir, Charlie.

Il monta pesamment les marches de l'escalier, moi sur ses talons, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de Bella. Nous restâmes immobiles pendant un petit moment. Charlie ne semblait pas savoir comment introduire sa fille devenue une étrangère, tandis que je rassemblais tout son courage pour l'affronter.

_Tu exagères, tu exagères, tu exagères… Tu vas être vite rassurée. Charlie est un père, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète un peu trop lui aussi. Pas de sang d'encre. Tout va bien. Tu verras._

– Pas de gestes brusques, dit Charlie à mi-voix. Attends que je te fasse signe pour entrer. Et surtout, regarde la avec compassion, pas avec dégoût. Ce que tu auras devant toi, ce n'est plus la Bella que tu connais, mais c'est toujours celle que tu aimes. Il ne faut pas en avoir peur. C'est elle, au contraire, qui…

Sans en être conscient, le shérif avait levé ses mains et ses yeux vers le ciel. Une attitude que j'interprétai comme une prière.

Il venait de réduire à néant mes faibles efforts pour me persuader d'être courageuse. J'avais de moins en moins envie de le suivre.

– Je ne vais pas monologuer pendant des heures.

Il tourna la poignée avec une petite seconde d'hésitation.

– Bella ? l'entendis-je murmurer.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration, je passai la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et vis, entre un pilier du lit et un repas à l'allure peu avenante – certainement cuisiné par les soins de Charlie – encore intact, une forme recroquevillée que j'identifiai comme étant Bella. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que l'avant-veille.

Bella tourna légèrement son visage vers son père. Deux choses me frappèrent : il était tordu dans une grimace de douleur et les yeux, soulignés par des cernes encore plus marqués que ceux de son père, étaient rougis à force de compresser les canaux lacrymaux. La terre récoltée sur ses joues dans la forêt avait séché et s'était craquelée, sauf là où les larmes avaient tracé des sillons clairs.

_Courage, Angela. Courage._

– Charlie ? répondit-elle d'une voix faible, avant d'être secouée de sanglots.

Malgré moi, je reculai.

– Entre. Elle va mieux, dit Charlie avec un soupir que j'interprétait comme du soulagement.

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit rejoindre Ben dans la cuisine, me laissant seule avec Bella.

Quoi ? _Mieux_ ? C'était ça, _mieux_ ? Sur le point de se briser de chagrin dès qu'on prononçait son prénom ? Se moquait-il de moi ? Je l'espérais.

Et voulait-ce dire qu'elle était allée moins bien ? Je ressentis une pulsion soudaine de haine pour Edward Cullen, fait inhabituel chez moi. Aucun homme ne devrait être autorisé à faire subir ce genre de choses à une femme, c'était tout bonnement inhumain. Et Bella, en ce moment, avait l'air si fragile… J'avais envie d'aller chercher Edward, où qu'il soit, et de lui montrer les dégâts qu'il avait commis. Il _devait_ savoir. Refuser de voir les conséquences de son crime était encore pire que l'acte lui-même.

Là encore, je devais exagérer. Edward n'avait certainement pas imaginé que quitter Bella la laisserait dans cet état, sinon, il serait resté…

Vraiment ?

J'avalai ma salive et fis un pas courageux vers la chose. _Non, vers Bella_, me corrigeai-je. Bella, qui avait besoin de mon aide, pas de ma répulsion.

– Salut, Bella.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de me regarder.

Ses yeux me terrifièrent encore plus que son apparence et que ses cris d'animal blessé. Vides, et pourtant, ils reflétaient toute la peine du monde. Ils étaient mornes, aussi désolés qu'un champ recouvert par le gel ou qu'un désert craquelé par le soleil. S'il y avait eu du combat chez elle pour résister à son chagrin – ce dont je doutais fortement étant donné la nature douce de Bella – il était mort depuis longtemps. Elle s'était rendue, sans parvenir pour autant à être résignée ni à accepter l'évidence.

A la place, elle essayait de s'excuser. _Pardon_, disait son regard. _Pardon de ne pas être celle qu'il te faut. Pardon, Charlie. Pardon._

Aucune accusation. Pas de réclamations envers celui qu'elle aimait tant et qui ne l'aimait pas assez. Elle ne se reprochait même pas au monde d'exister – j'avais entendu dire que c'était le sport favori des adolescentes désirant se voiler la face : reporter leurs propres fautes sur, au choix, l'univers, leurs parents ou la société. Bella n'avait que des remords, pas de plaintes.

Une telle attitude déclancha une bouffée de colère chez moi. Edward n'avait peut-être pas de cœur, mais Bella en avait définitivement trop. Elle s'était laissée abattre, sans résister, comme un frêle arbrisseau. Elle devait se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

_Courage, Bella. Courage._

Un pas de plus. Deux. _Courage, Angela. Courage._

– Tu vas bien ?

Je me sentis ridicule rien que d'avoir pensé à poser cette question stupide. _Evidemment_, Bella n'allait pas bien.

Mais Bella hocha la tête faiblement, avant d'être prise par un hoquet convulsif.

Dire oui, alors que son corps hurlait le contraire. Une tentative désespérée de conserver au moins quelques apparences, fussent-elles minimes. Mon cœur se vida de sa récente colère au profit d'une compassion reconnaissante. Bella faisait des efforts. Cette certitude me permit combler l'espace entre Bella et moi sans avoir besoin de ma litanie. Mais pas de me donner le courage de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui communiquer un peu de cette force que je n'avais certes pas en grande quantité, mais dont Bella était encore moins bien pourvue en cet instant.

_Courage, Angela. Aider Bella, il le faut._

– Je t'ai apporté tes cours, ils sont dans la cuisine.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, Bella ne réagit pas. Le silence résonna dans sa chambre, plus assourdissant qu'un gong. Plus réfrigérant que le glas.

Du rez-de-chaussée, la voix de Ben s'éleva.

– Mais bien sûr que j'aime Angela ! s'exclamait-il, apparemment furieux qu'on lui posât la question. Ne me confondez pas avec Edward Cullen, Charlie !

Je me raidis. Bella aussi l'avait entendu, de toute évidence, puisqu'elle poussa un hurlement déchirant et se tordit de douleur – je n'aurait pas pensé que ce fût encore possible, vu la façon dont elle était déjà pliée dans tous les sens.

Je ne perdis pas de temps à essayer de deviner ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, la déclaration passionnée de Ben, l'opposition immédiate avec Edward ou simplement d'entendre prononcer son nom. Je me précipitai avec maladresse vers mon amie pour la prendre dans mes bras, tandis que les éclats de voix en provenance de l'étage inférieur se poursuivaient, par chance incompréhensibles – Charlie avait du fermer la porte en entendant le cri de souffrance de sa fille. Il n'avait pas abandonné son interrogatoire pour autant. Comme un policier laissait une victime partir si la confrontation avec le coupable était trop douloureuse.

– Parti… Il est parti…

La voix de Bella ressemblait à la flamme une bougie dans la tempête, sur le point de s'éteindre à tout instant. Je sentais que son cœur essayait de saisir le sens des mots qu'elle bafouillait, sans succès.

– La vie est injuste.

Zut… Etait-ce vraiment moi qui avais prononcé ces mots ? Sans me préoccuper de ses tremblements qui allaient crescendo, ou plutôt en faisant semblant de ne pas céder à la panique, je resserrai mon étreinte. Elle ne calma pas. J'y mis alors toutes mes forces, afin de l'empêcher de frémir de toutes parts. Cela fonctionna. Bella était trop faible pour me résister. Même à moi, Angela Weber, pourtant connue pour ne pas être un mastodonte.

Elle poussa alors un cri qui me fit sursauter. Il aurait pu figurer en bonne place dans n'importe quel film d'horreur. En tant que hurlement d'épouvante du héros ou grognement du monstre ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…

Sans réfléchir, je la relâchai et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Trop effrayée par ce que je venais de voir – une Bella détruite – je ne prêtai pas la moindre attention aux gémissements du vieil escalier en bois sous mes pas précipités.

– Angela ! m'accueillit la voix de Ben. Tu vas bien ?

Il me tendit les bras, je m'y jetai en sanglotant.

En sanglotant ? Je n'étais pas venue pour ça… et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas la force d'y retourner.

Charlie, de son côté, gardait le silence. J'aurais pourtant pu jurer qu'il était malheureux de mon échec manifeste.

– Je suis… tellement… désolée… parvins-je à articuler entre deux pleurs hystériques. Excusez-moi… Charlie !

Il secoua la tête, l'air d'un homme brisé.

– Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir, Angela. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de te la montrer. J'ai moi-même du mal à supporter de la voir comme ça, et pourtant, je suis un flic endurci… C'est toi qui dois m'excuser, de t'avoir imposé cela.

Je faillis lui rappeler que ce n'était pas lui qui était venu me chercher pour une petite visite à sa fille, mais je ne pus pas. Premièrement, parce que j'étais secouée par une succession de spasmes encore plus irrationnels que ceux de Bella et qui n'avaient pas l'air pressés d'avoir la gentillesse de cesser. Deuxièmement, parce que Ben prit la parole avant que je ne fusse capable d'ouvrir la bouche.

– C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

– Oui… répondîmes dans un chœur parfait Charlie et moi.

Ben caressa doucement mes cheveux en essayant de me calmer.

– Je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée que j'y aille moi aussi.

Charlie se borna à remuer légèrement la tête de haut en bas. Il avait, lui aussi, l'air d'être si fragile… Comme sa fille. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient tellement… Je me demandais si lui aussi était en train de revivre sa rupture avec son ex-femme. En tous cas, il n'allait pas bien.

– Voulez-vous que nous restions avec vous pour ce soir ? demandai-je.

Le shérif ouvrit des yeux ronds.

– Ce… ce serait avec plaisir, mais… vos… vos devoirs…

– Nous en avons à peine pour demain, réfuta Ben, qui avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne serait pas bon de laisser Charlie Swan seul en un tel jour.

– Vos parents ?

Aïe.

– Les miens sont plutôt… Ils sont à un séminaire à Seattle… Ils comprendront, m'avançai-je sans trop savoir.

Au moins, j'étais sûre qu'ils comprendraient une fois que je serais rentrée saine et sauve et que les hurlements hystériques de ma mère se seraient un peu calmés pour me laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Je croisai les doigts pour que mon pasteur de père considérât que tenir compagnie à un homme aussi bouleversé que le shérif relevait du domaine des bonnes actions et serait donc exempt de toute punition, voire même récompensé par de nouvelles heures de sortie plus généreuses.

Oui. Je déraillais. Je décidai alors de prier uniquement pour que mon savon fût aussi doux que ce que toutes les publicités, d'où qu'elles provinssent, le prétendaient.

– Il n'y a personne à la maison jusqu'à onze heures du soir, ajouta Ben. Mes parents sont… euh… ils sortent, ce soir. A Port Angeles. Au restaurant, pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, et ensuite, ils iront…

Mensonge éhonté, à coup sûr. Je donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ben pour lui signifier de ne pas trop en dire. Nous n'étions pas au poste et Charlie n'était pas revêtu de son uniforme en train d'essayer de nous faire sortir les vers du nez armé d'une lampe aveuglante comme dans les films. J'avais compris depuis très longtemps que mentir pouvait s'avérer une très bonne chose dans beaucoup de cas, et qu'on n'abusait jamais des bonnes choses, de crainte de s'y embourber.

Je vis la main de Ben se glisser dans la poche de son jean et appuyer sur la touche d'arrêt de son portable. Histoire de ne pas être dérangé par un coup de fil impromptu d'une Mme Cheney affolée se demandant où son rejeton était passé. Aussitôt qu'elle aurait été accueillie sur sa boîte par le message de Ben invitant à laisser un message en attendant qu'il rappelât, sa génitrice chercherait inévitablement à me joindre, ce qui s'avèrerait inutile puisque je venais de prendre exactement la même précaution que mon amoureux sur ce terrain-là.

Finalement, je conclus qu'attendre la clémence de mes parents était vain. Aucun doute, j'aurais mieux fait d'emporter des boules quiès pour parer à la tempête vocale en prévision. Mais « le chemin du Bien est semé d'embûches », selon mon père.

Nous adressâmes à Charlie notre plus beau sourire, en espérant qu'il ne respirerait pas trop la fausse innocence pour rester crédible.

– Bon, c'est d'accord.

– Merci, Chef ! C'est si gentil !

Il me fixa, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que je mijotais. C'était pourtant simple, non ? Enthousiasme. L'objectif du jour. Que personne n'arriverait vraiment à atteindre, mais c'était après tout un détail. « L'important, ce n'est pas de gagner, c'est de participer. »

J'avais entendu cette phrase stupide tant de fois – comment l'éviter, avec un père pasteur et une mère responsable de la chorale de l'église, du catéchisme et de diverses œuvres de charité ? – que j'avais fini par presque la croire. Presque, bien entendu. Je n'étais pas du style à me vanter pendant des années d'avoir gagné – que ce fût une bonne note en économie ou un pari stupide – mais je n'étais pas non plus dévouée au point de piétiner mon trophée et de l'offrir au malheureux perdant. Et, pour être sincère avec moi-même, j'aimais bien gagner, comme tout le monde. A quoi pouvait bien servir une compétition si ce n'était pas pour désigner le meilleur ?

Avec le temps et les multiples réflexions sur cette phrase, j'avais tranché que mes parents tenaient simplement à me rappeler que les concours n'avaient pas pour mission première de désigner le moins bon. Bien que je me considérasse tout à fait capable de réaliser cela toute seule.

Quoi qu'il en fût, ces quelques mots étaient si profondément imprimés dans mon cerveau que j'étais capable de les refourguer dans toutes les situations possibles, ce qui était déjà un avantage notoire. Non pas pour les joutes oratoires, mais surtout pour me persuader que j'avais tout à fait raison de persévérer dans une entreprise qui s'annonçait désespérée ou susceptible d'être désespérante – pour moi, cette fois.

Le temps que mon cerveau effectuât toutes ces circonvolutions, Charlie avait recouvré ses esprits.

– C'est… vraiment très gentil de votre part.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Non, rien du tout.

Un silence gêné suivi.

– Je comprends très bien que vous ne vouliez pas parler, Charlie, dit Ben d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous avons compris et nous ferons le plus possible, si seulement ça peut aider Bella.

Je me tournai vers lui, rayonnante. En retour, j'obtins un sourire. Je me penchai vers lui mais il me rappela d'un geste que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Je me retournai alors vers Charlie qui m'adressa un geste indulgent et paternel de la main.

La soirée se déroula presque sans anicroches. Assis sur le canapé du salon, Ben et moi fîmes parler Charlie en évitant soigneusement le sujet de Bella. Nous-mêmes évitions de penser qu'elle était là, juste un étage au-dessus de nous.

A six heures, je m'éclipsai dans la cuisine, au grand soulagement de Charlie. Je compris qu'il était très embarrassé de devoir nous infliger ses faibles talents en ce qui concernait la gastronomie. En fouillant dans le tiroir du réfrigérateur, je découvris une bonne dizaine de pommes, toutes d'un rouge qui aurait rendu verte de jalousie la méchante reine de Blanche-Neige. Malheureusement, elles semblaient sur le point de se flétrir irrémédiablement. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

– Charlie, lançai-je d'un ton peu assuré, ça ne vous dérange pas si je fais une compote ?

Le cri de jubilation de Ben me fut clairement audible. Charlie éclata d'un petit rire devant son enthousiasme.

– Bien sûr, Angela. Rien que d'entendre ce jeune homme, ça a l'air d'être sacrément bon ! Bella adorait les pommes, c'est pour ça que…

Il se tut.

– Hum… Merci beaucoup, Charlie !

– Merci à toi.

Tout en veillant à ce que le niveau sonore du salon ne diminue pas, je me mis à éplucher les pommes consciencieusement. J'écoutais le baratin de Ben, et Charlie avait l'air détendu. C'était parfait.

Ben s'introduisit soudain dans l'office.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demandai-je, suspicieuse. Je te préviens qu'avaler des pommes qui ne sont pas encore cuites n'a strictement aucun intérêt.

– Oh, mais je ne viens pas pour ça, répliqua-t-il, l'innocence même.

Je le regardai d'un air sceptique. J'avais eu le malheur, une fois, de faire une compote quand j'avais invité Ben à manger avec mes parents, et depuis, il m'invitait régulièrement dans le seul but d'y goûter – avec celui de profiter de ma présence, accessoirement.

– Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Il fit quelques pas vers moi.

– En fait, je ne sais plus quoi raconter. Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite éplucher tes pommes avec nous, Charlie risque d'allumer sa télévision et de rester figé devant les dix dernières minutes du match de base-ball.

Je grimaçai. Je n'aimais pas le base-ball.

– C'est bien ce que je me suis dit, commenta-t-il face à mon expression. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas autant. Et je prends un économe pour t'aider. Comme ça, la compote sera prête plus vite.

– Je me disais bien, aussi, m'esclaffai-je doucement.

J'ouvris le tiroir, sortis un nouveau couteau et rassemblai mes affaires, suivie de Ben.

J'étais toujours assise dans la Ford de Ben, même si nous étions déjà arrivés devant mon allée. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'y engouffrer maintenant et j'étais terrifiée par la scène que me prépareraient mes parents. Il ne m'était pas difficile de les imaginer préparer leurs répliques qu'ils enchaîneraient sans me laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde la parole. Ils devaient actuellement être en train de discuter de la punition la plus adéquate… Rien que d'y penser me glaçait d'effroi.

A la place, je choisis de repenser à la soirée. Elle s'était bien déroulée. Charlie avait ri plus que de raison. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se détendre après tout ce temps à supporter seul un poids pareil sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur les truites aux amandes et ma compote, qui était d'après lui la meilleure qu'il avait jamais mangé. Je n'étais pas exactement de cet avis. Je l'avais laissée un peu trop longtemps à cuire et le fond de la casserole était complètement caramélisé. Quand au papier sulfurisé qui enveloppait les truites – pêchées par Charlie lui-même dans la rivière voisine, avais-je appris –, il était malheureusement trop long, avait touché la grille du four et s'était enflammé. Par chance, Ben était arrivé à temps pour que le domicile du shérif ne prît pas feu à son tour.

– Du côté de Charlie, il y a des progrès, conclus-je à voix haute.

– Des progrès ? s'offusqua Ben. Tu rigoles ? Il est guéri.

– Il en est encore à sa phase d'observation. Il est bien trop tôt pour nous permettre de statuer définitivement sur son état.

– Tu es sûre de vouloir faire du droit ? Tu parles déjà comme un docteur.

Je le gratifiai d'un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes.

– Je suis fier de nous, Angie.

– Moi aussi. On a fait du beau travail.

Je tapai dans sa main droite. Il lieu de cela, il attrapa la mienne et la serra en me fixant avec une expression qui ressemblait de très près à de la tendresse si ce n'en était pas. Je soulevai nos doigts puis déposai un léger baiser au-dessus.

– Je t'aime, me dit-il.

– Moi aussi.

J'eus envie de rire. A la fois parce que, depuis le temps qu'il me le disait, mon cerveau très lent avait fini par réussir à assimiler correctement la délicieuse information mais aussi de bonheur pur. Ben m'aimait. Je l'aimais. Que demander de plus ? Il se pencha vers moi.

Ah, oui. Ses baisers. Voilà ce qu'il me restait à quémander…

– Angela ! hurla une voix furieuse.

Je déglutis difficilement. Ça tournait au vinaigre.

* * *

_Le suspense est à son comble. Mais qui donc vient de hurler ? Réponse au chapitre prochain chapitre, qui arrivera, si je suis mon planning… euh… bientôt. Si je pense à publier un de ces quatre._

_Un petit clin d'œil à… ah, non, je ne vais pas dire à quoi, sinon ce serait trop facile ! s'est glissé dans ce chapitre. Un bonbon à celui qui saura le retrouver en premier (et Effexor, tu ne comptes pas !). Attention : il risque de vous poursuivre pendant un bon moment encore._

_Oui. C'est vrai que c'est facile. N'empêche !_

_Merci à mes 4 revieweuses dont deux en particulier qui se reconnaîtront pour leurs commentaires. Ça m'a permis de prendre un peu de recul, de trouver des failles dans mon chapitre et d'avancer. En plus de ça, une bonne review, ça fait un bien fou !_


	3. Cris et culpabilité

_Je pensais vous faire attendre plus longtemps, mais comme en ce glorieux 22 octobre de l'an de grâce 2009, l'humanité fête également mon anniversaire (et accessoirement ceux de Catherine Deneuve, de Sarah Bernhard et de George Brassens), j'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur et de vous livrer la troisième partie de ma bafouille. (D'où l'heure matinale. Vu que je vais avoir une journée digne de figurer dans _Le guide de la torture à l'usage des débutants_, j'ai décidé de poster, même si ça doit être tôt.)_

_Heure est à la distribution de bonbons solennelle promise au chapitre précédent !_

_J'offre un _**nougat** _à Angela et à Mme Meyer, l'une pour me permettre de squatter sa tête sans le moindre respect pour ses pensées personnelles, l'autre pour me prêter le nom de son personnage et son entourage._

_J'offre un _**chocolat**_ à mes cinq revieweuses qui le valent bien._

_J'accorde un _**Darcy en sucre**_ à KaoriSolaris qui a découvert la grande évidence du chapitre 2 l'a soulignée à la fin de son chapitre entre deux moments consacrés à Willy. La place d'honneur, quoi ! (Et au fait, pour toi qui adore le piano, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Franz List.)_

_Et enfin, je décerne dans le recueillement un _**roudoudou d'or**_ à Effexor qui s'est plaint haut et fort de l'injustice de ne pas pouvoir recevoir de bonbon alors qu'elle a revu et corrigé patiemment ces chapitres sans broncher. (Pour la page d'info sur ma vie, non, je n'ai jamais mangé de roudoudou, mais j'aime bien le nom.)_

_Heure est à la clôture de la distribution et au rangement du sac de peur de voir tous les Darcy en sucre subtilisés. Heure est (pour moi) à mon installation dans un transat et à une tentative malheureuse de bronzage sous le soleil torride du 22 octobre. Heure est à la lecture de ce chapitre pour vous, lecteurs._

**

* * *

**

**3**

**Cris et culpabilité**

Je n'eus absolument aucun mal à déterminer qui venait de hurler mon nom ainsi. Je ne connaissais que deux femmes qui avaient un tel coffre : l'une était une chanteuse de variété dont le nom seul suffisait à plonger mes oreilles dans un coma bénéfique, l'autre répondait au doux nom de Grace Wington, épouse Weber. Ma mère, dont la position avantageuse de chef de chœur à l'église St Mary était pleinement justifiée.

Ben se détacha de moi en poussant un soupir de regret, tandis que j'étais à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse.

– J'ai vu la voiture de ton petit copain, je sais que tu es là !

L'utilisation ô combien vulgaire du vocable « petit copain » dans la bouche de ma mère ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle n'était pas de bonne humeur.

– Euh… Ben… je crois que je peux te dire au revoir. Désolée, m'excusai-je.

– Angela ! _Viens ici tout de suite _!

La voix de ma mère, qui se trouvait encore à une trentaine de mètres monta soudain dans les aigus. Loin de diminuer le volume de la tempête vocale – celle que je m'étais préparée à affronter –, son beuglement compulsif n'en devint que plus pénible à écouter. Dans le même temps, je vis les lèvres de Ben remuer, mais ne compris pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter, à cause du fond sonore dans lequel nous étions plongés.

– A demain. Je t'aime, répondis-je sans savoir exactement à quoi.

J'ignorais s'il m'avait entendue. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me hâtai de descendre de la Ford pendant ma mère continuait de s'époumoner.

– Angela Weber !

Ben démarra. Quand à moi, toute tremblante, j'hésitais à me lancer à sa poursuite. Je pouvais dores et déjà considérer comme acquis qu'une tornade de décibels allait m'anéantir à peine ma génitrice en vue.

Ce qui ne me donnait pas vraiment très envie de me précipiter vers elle, bien qu'elle braillât haut et fort que c'était mon seul choix – à part celui, peut-être plus enviable, de prendre définitivement la fuite en espérant qu'elle ne me poursuivrait pas en tonitruant. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'alternative… Ce fut en traînant des pieds sur le gravier de l'allée que je rejoignis le domicile familial en me bouchant les oreilles pour les épargner un minimum tant que c'était encore possible.

Flanquée de mon père qui arborait une mine trop sinistre pour convenir à un enterrement, ma mère m'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains fichées sur ses hanches. Avec ses joues rouges de colère, elle ressemblait tant à la paysanne des caricatures que j'eus presque envie d'en rire… Presque. Je tenais encore trop à la vie.

A cet instant, je m'attendais à tout. Qu'une hache volât jusqu'à ma tête et me décapitât ? Probable. Qu'un éclair me foudroyât sur place ? Pourquoi pas. Qu'elle lançât sur moi des flammes et me brûlât instantanément ? Crédible. Tout, tout, j'étais prête à tout. Une éruption volcanique commune de tous les volcans endormis de l'Etat, une tornade dévastatrice, un déluge transformant les montagnes de l'Olympic en petits îlots, un troupeau de buffles en colère ravageant tout sur leur passage… Absolument toutes les éventualités.

Tout, sauf sa réaction. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se mit à courir dans ma direction et me serra dans ses bras.

– Oh, ma petite Angie ! s'écria-t-elle. J'étais tellement inquiète !

Son étreinte m'étouffait, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Je savais bien que, tôt au tard, elle finirait bien par me relâcher et que mes côtes revivraient. Avec un peu de chance, le soulagement de me savoir hors de danger éclipserait son envie de me dépecer vivante…

– Angela ! rugit-elle d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien d'apaisé.

Etait-il besoin de préciser que la chance n'était pas avec moi ce soir ?

– J'exige tes explications ! reprit-elle sur le même ton enragé. Sais-tu quelle heure il est ?

– Oui, mais…

– Onze heures du soir ! Onze heures ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

– Maman, je…

– _Ne me coupe pas la parole !_

Et elle continua son discours, comme quoi j'étais une fille indigne, qu'elle avait tenté en vain de m'appeler un nombre incalculable de fois, qu'elle avait craint le pire pour moi, qu'ils avaient eu peur que nous n'eussions eu un accident de la route, une rencontre impromptue avec un ours enragé – laissez moi rire ! – ou encore que Ben m'eût fait du mal. Je fus trop abasourdie par cette allégation pour protester en bonne et due forme, me contentant de battre des cils d'un air outré.

Devant son refus catégorique de m'écouter, bien que ses paroles pussent laisser entendre pour un esprit crédule que c'était précisément pour cela qu'elle me bombardait de décibels, je pris mon mal en patience et décidai plutôt de prier pour une intervention divine. Comme un soudain coup de fil de sa vieille copine exilée au fin fond da l'Arkansas, par exemple… Ou que mon père oubliât momentanément ses envies de meurtre à mon égard et fît enfin preuve de la charité chrétienne qu'il prônait haut et fort tous les dimanches à l'église en sauvant sa fille d'une fin certaine. A ce stade, même ce vénéré M. Varner chantant à tue-tête son _Hymne aux Mathématiques_ aurait des allures de Père Noël bienfaisant.

Malheureusement, j'avais depuis longtemps fait le constat que le ciel se montrait toujours plus rétif dans les situations d'urgence absolue. Pour manifester sa bonne volonté, la voûte céleste laissa échapper une de ces bonnes vieilles tornades d'eau qui faisaient la réputation de Forks et me trempa jusqu'aux os. Pendant ce temps, ma mère, totalement inconsciente du déluge qui s'abattait sur nous, poursuivait son laïus retentissant, alliant menaces d'un trépas rapide, jurons qui lui valaient des regards de reproche de mon père et morceaux choisis de sa conversation téléphonique avec Mme Cheney.

– Et si nous poursuivions cette discussion à l'intérieur ? proposa mon père d'un ton aimable et totalement déplacé dans cette situation. J'ai bien peur qu'Angela n'attrape une grippe si elle reste plus longtemps dehors…

Mon sauveur ! Je me retins de me jeter à son cou.

– … d'autant plus que nous n'avons encore aucune idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller traîner, ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

_Traître._

A ma grande surprise, ma mère lui obéit sans rechigner, fait plutôt rare quand elle poussait une de ses crises de rage. Ce genre de comportements rationnels étaient réservés aux moments où elle était un être pensant et sensé… Avec un peu de chance, il était possible qu'elle fût en train de se calmer.

J'avais raison. Elle me laissa le temps de me débarrasser de mon manteau avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine d'un doigt menaçant, sous le regard peu amène de mon père. J'avais beau savoir que je n'étais pas encore sur le point de monter à l'échafaud, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir et de trembler devant son air dur, m'accusant d'autant plus à ses yeux attentifs. Jamais il n'avait plus ressemblé au pasteur de campagne qu'il était, jamais il ne m'avait moins paru mon père.

– Tu l'as sans doute compris, Angela, dit-il avec froideur, mais nous attendons une explication convaincante au fait que tu rentres à cette heure et sans avoir daigné nous prévenir. Ne me fais pas croire que la batterie de ton portable est tombée en panne, nous savons tous les trois que c'est parfaitement faux.

– Je n'allais pas vous servir une excuse aussi bidon, voyons. Je pensais que vous me croyiez un peu plus intelligente que ça.

– Nous ne sommes pas en train de te… Angela, reviens au but et n'essaye pas de nous disperser. Ça ne marchera pas.

Ça avait failli, pourtant… Je cherchai un moyen de gagner du temps. Que devais-je leur dire ? Que j'avais au départ prévu de passer voir mon amie pour me rassurer, que ma visite avait eu l'effet inverse et que, finalement, j'avais passé la soirée à rire avec son père au lieu de me préoccuper de Bella qui souffrait ? Quel était le pire, endurer le regard soupçonneux de mon père sur moi, ou bien l'air de déception profonde qui ne manquerait pas de s'afficher sur chaque trait de son visage ? J'avais essayé de faire croire que j'étais différente, plus humaine et plus juste. Et je m'étais trompée, lourdement.

De tous ses amis, aucun n'était allé voir Bella. Je savais que personne n'y irait. Par égoïsme ? Peut-être pas. _Ou pas uniquement pas égoïsme_, me corrigeai-je. Il y avait aussi dans leur indifférence une part d'ignorance de qui était Bella. Aucun ne la connaissait vraiment…

Pour Mike, Bella était surtout un corps. Celui d'une fille mignonne, très mignonne, au teint de neige, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux lèvres vermeilles qu'il aurait bien aimé goûter, pour voir. (Cette description me fit sourire tant elle ressemblait à celle de Blanche-Neige… Newton portait-il encore en lui les stigmates d'une enfance consacrée à visionner des Walt Disney en vidéocassette ?) Il voyait sa gentillesse, mais il était loin de soupçonner l'exaspération derrière.

C'était un peu la même chose avec Jessica : une amie gentille, toujours disposée à écouter ses aventures extraordinaires comme seule Jessica Stanley pouvait en vivre. J'étais pour ma part prête à parier que Bella n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de refuser ou n'était pas assez douée en mensonge pour prétexter une autre occupation sans prendre la teinte d'une tomate mûre pour la récolte. Elle se surprenait parfois à nourrir à son égard des envies qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles qui traversaient encore un peu plus tôt le cerveau de ma mère, cette fois-ci à mon sujet, tout cela simplement à cause de l'attirance qu'elle exerçait bien involontairement sur son petit ami.

Lauren, elle, la voyait comme une garce de pom-pom girl arrivée tout droit d'un feuilleton se déroulant en Californie. J'avais du mal à saisir le lien entre les deux personnages, vu que Bella n'avait pas accumulé de conquêtes amoureuses et que ses répliques n'avaient aucun point commun avec celles de la blonde agressive typique. Bizarrement, elle lui trouvait aussi un côté de campagnarde fraîchement débarquée de son Montana natal – côté qui n'était pas complètement décalé, lui, mais que partageaient la plupart des habitants de Forks, Lauren Mallory comprise. Lauren était quelqu'un de très sympathique, mais la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait était assez déconcertante pour moi, y compris après plusieurs années de fidèle amitié officielle.

Contrairement à eux, je ne m'étais pas jetée sur Bella comme un chien affamé le jour de son arrivée. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée toute concentrée que j'étais à ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux en prévision de mon prochain cours, où Ben serait mon voisin. Et pourtant, au fil du temps, j'avais appris à connaître Bella et à interpréter ses rougissements, ses sourires forcés, ses bégayement gênés et son air éclatant de bonheur pour véritablement la décrypter. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami avant Edward : c'était bien la preuve qu'elle n'était pas une femme à collectionner les hommes, mais plutôt à attendre le bon. Un fait étonnant, mais j'étais un peu comme elle, au fond, avec Ben… C'est pourquoi j'étais à même de la comprendre et de vouloir l'aider.

Car Bella… Bella souffrait. Je l'avais oublié jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais vraiment un monstre d'égoïsme… Des larmes de colère dirigée contre moi perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Mais à quoi étais-je donc utile, si je n'étais même pas capable d'aider une amie en détresse alors que son corps tout entier me le réclamait à grands cris et que tous ceux que sa bouche émettait étaient dédiés à pleurer son amour perdu ? En face de mes parents éberlués, je me transformai peu à peu en une véritable fontaine. Mes larmes passaient devant mes yeux et brouillaient les contours de la cuisine, tandis que mes oreilles devenaient complètement sourdes à tout autre bruit que mes sanglots hystériques. Malgré mes protestations, un petit flash-back de la soirée défila devant mes yeux aveugles. _Veni, vidi, victa fui. _J'étais venue, j'avais vu, et j'avais été vaincue, lamentablement. Puis, j'étais partie de sa chambre comme une voleuse… Comme une lâche. A quoi bon servait toute la bonne volonté du monde si j'étais trop faible pour affronter Bella ? Les démons avec lesquels elle était aux prises étaient mille fois plus puissants que les miens… On m'avait, toute ma vie, enseigné le courage et l'honnêteté, et je n'avais montré ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je n'avais pas été digne des deux personnes remarquables qu'étaient mes deux parents. Je n'étais ni plus ni moins qu'une ratée.

– Mais non, Angela, murmura la voix douce de ma mère à mon oreille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… Tu es une jeune fille formidable.

Je repris brièvement contact avec la réalité, assez longtemps pour réaliser que mon père, le seul « homme fort » de la maison m'avait transportée dans mon lit et que ma mère me berçait dans ses bras comme un nourrisson. Je me pris à regretter la présence de mon frère Simon, parti faire ses études à Seattle… Lui se serait moqué de moi mais m'aurait dans le même temps réconfortée presque aussi efficacement que Ben.

– C'est fini. Tout va bien.

Confuse de m'être laissée aller à un tel débordement d'émotions alors que j'étais moins à plaindre qu'à blâmer, je séchai mes larmes qui avaient tout d'un crocodile.

– Je suis désolée, maman.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma chérie. Je serais curieuse de savoir si…

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avec insistance.

– C'est compliqué, maman.

– J'ai tout mon temps, Angie. Même s'il est tard… de toutes façons, ton père dort déjà comme une marmotte et la chorale n'a lieu que l'après-midi. Parle. Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil.

Je soupirai. Le temps était maintenant venu pour les explications.

– Je dois d'abord t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ces deux jours…

– Vas-y.

Je me raclai la gorge. Je savais parfaitement comment commencer, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment continuer.

– Eh bien… euh… tu sais que les Cullen sont partis.

– Toute la ville ne parle que de ça. Tu devrais entendre Mme Van Erden, à la chorale… Elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre que le docteur Cullen avait engagé un traitement plutôt long pour je ne sais quelle maladie. Entre les plaintes contre son fils qui est parti à San Francisco pour son travail dans la Silicon Valley et autres réjouissances, elle nous a expliqué très clairement qu'elle ne fait le moins du monde confiance eu docteur Gerandy pour continuer, bien si tout le monde sache que Jonas en est tout à fait capable… Y compris sa femme, Gemma Gerandy, qui fait partie de la chorale et qui a énormément apprécié cette marque de confiance, tu t'en doutes. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à leur expliquer de se remettre à la cantate de Bach une fois qu'elles s'y sont mises toutes les deux.

La maladie de Mme Van Erden, bien que fort tragique, m'intéressait à peu près autant que les tensions d'ordre éthique qui régnaient entre les membres de la respectable chorale de la non moins respectable Forks – c'est-à-dire pas du tout du moment que ma mère ne rentrait pas de ses répétitions d'une humeur massacrante. Je ne connaissais la malheureuse patiente qu'en tant que vieille femme acariâtre dont les cookies immangeables m'avaient hanté pendant des mois étant plus jeune et fourni nombre d'occasions d'être malade.

Je regardais tout de même mon interlocutrice avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait quand même pas… _piqué une crise devant l'intégralité de sa chorale ?_ Si cela lui arrivait à intervalles réguliers, elle devrait aller se faire soigner. Malgré le refus catégorique de Mme Van Erden de concevoir que Gerandy pouvait être lui aussi digne de son doctorat, j'avais la certitude qu'elle aurait moins regretté le départ du docteur Cullen s'il n'avait pas eu un visage à faire fondre n'importe qu'elle vieille bique aigrie. Bah, il suffirait que Brad Pitt vinsse s'installer dans les environs et ouvrît un restaurant pour lui faire enfin oublier son chagrin dévorant…

– Non, rassure-toi, me tranquillisa ma mère en riant devant mon incrédulité. Les autres femmes se sont chargées toutes seules de Mme Van Erden, Gemma en tête, je n'ai pas eu à intervenir ! Mais continue, ma puce.

– Où en étais-je ?

– Les Cullen sont partis, et Mme Van Erden traverse une période difficile.

– Les Cullen sont partis, répétai-je en omettant soigneusement la deuxième partie, imperméable aux malheurs de la préposée aux cookies en béton de la chorale. Tu sais peut-être qu'Edward Cullen sortait avec mon amie Bella…

Elle leva un sourcil. Apparemment, les déboires amoureux des adolescents ne l'intéressaient pas autant qu'elle ne s'y appliquait avec conviction quand elle jouait à la mère psychologue et proche de sa fille. C'était tant mieux.

– Mais Bella et Edward s'aimaient vraiment, je peux te le certifier. Ils étaient le couple du lycée… Le modèle de tous les amoureux.

Ma mère eut l'air sceptique un moment, puis son regard s'éclaircit soudainement.

– Dis-moi, cette Bella, ce n'est pas la fille que ton père est allé chercher dans les bois dimanche dernier ?

Hum.

– Oui. La fille du shérif. Je me suis dit, en tant qu'amie, que je devais l'aider à faire face à cette épreuve. J'y suis donc allée avec Ben… et ensuite, j'ai…

Ma main se plaqua d'elle-même devant ma bouche. Que m'apprêtais-je dire ? Que j'étais allée rendre visite à un mort-vivant qui avait détruit tout espoir chez son père ? J'allais trahir le serment que Charlie m'avait fait jurer ! Je ne lui avais pas demandé si j'avais le droit de parler de Bella à mes parents… Je supposai que oui, mais je n'avais en aucun cas le droit d'en décider par moi-même. Une promesse était une promesse, et la trahir était bien pire que fuir celle que l'on avait voulu protéger.

– Et ensuite ? demanda ma mère à brûle-pourpoint.

– Nous… euh… nous avons vu M. Swan, il nous a salués puis il nous a ordonné de l'appeler Charlie. Ben… Ben a fait tomber le porte-parapluie de l'entrée pile à ce moment là, inventai-je en essayant d'insuffler de la conviction à mes mensonges. Tu aurais du voir sa tête, c'était à mourir de rire ! Charlie nous a proposé d'entrer, nous avons discuté et il nous a invités à manger chez lui. Comme, apparemment, il n'est pas très doué en cuisine (au moins un élément véridique !) je me suis dévouée pour nourrir cette bande d'affamés en puissance. Je me suis mise en quatre : truites aux amandes et compote de pommes. Dis, savais-tu que Charlie va pêcher lui-même son poisson et qu'il ne les achète jamais ? Il était vraiment délicieux ! J'ai essayé d'empêcher Ben de finir la compote d'un seul coup, il fallait en garder pour Bel… euh, pour demain, mais sans succès. Tu sais comment sont les garçons ! tentai-je de plaisanter. On est restés à parler avec lui encore un petit peu, puis ils ont regardé le match de base-ball à la télé. Personne n'a vu le temps passer, désolée.

Par chance, mes parents n'étaient pas très au courant des horaires des émissions et ils pourraient compter sur moi pour arracher la page concernant la chaîne sport du programme auquel nous étions abonnés… réaction un soupçon paranoïaque mais qui était sage, dès fois qu'ils décidassent de vérifier avec exactitude mon emploi du temps. Ils ne découvriraient donc jamais tous les mardis soir, la chaîne diffusait un documentaire sur la vie d'un sportif qui avait marqué l'histoire de son club.

Parfaite, mon excuse, non ?

Non… Même en me persuadant de mon mieux – et j'étais très douée pour cela – je ne parviendrais jamais à jamais à associer à cette explication d'autres qualificatifs que « branlante » et « pitoyable ». J'adressai à ma mère le meilleur sourire angélique à ma disposition. Elle ne m'avait pas interrompue de tout mon monologue… Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas à ses habitudes, qui étaient de parler fort et ensuite d'écouter en prenant des yeux dignes d'une madone de Raphaël.

– Donc, si je récapitule bien, tu es bien allée chez ton amie pour l'aider, mais tu ne l'as pas vue et tu n'as pas non plus parlé d'elle avec son père, résuma-t-elle, ses yeux bleu clair me perçant de part en part.

Le point faible de ma défense… Elle l'avait éventré, ni une, ni deux. Vite ! Un autre argument, mais implacable, cette fois !

– Elle n'était pas là. J'ai oublié, fut tout ce que je réussis à bredouiller.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge… Un reniflement s'échappa de ma gorge, vestige de ma récente crise de larmes. Alarmée, elle me resserra contre elle puis, voyant que je ne m'apprêtais pas à jouer les madeleines, me relâcha.

Un long silence dura, pendant lequel je me perdis dans la contemplation des motifs en forme de volutes de fumée qui décoraient ma couverture. Ils étaient réellement magnifiques… Le dégradé de couleurs mettait très bien en valeur le trait léger et aérien. Depuis quand l'avais-je, déjà ? Douze ans… Et dire que je ne l'avais regardé av…

– Je ne te crois pas, Angela, dit doucement ma mère, même si le son de sa voix résonna à mes oreilles comme le sifflement sournois d'un serpent à sonnette. Tu n'as pas pu oublier Bella. Ce n'est pas du tout ton style.

Je gardai les yeux obstinément baissés vers ce superbe dessin que j'avais l'occasion d'admirer chaque nuit mais auquel je ne prêtais la plupart du temps aucune attention. Vite ! Un peu d'imagination ! Une excuse, une seule, un royaume pour une excuse !

– Je… je suis désolée. Tu vas devoir revoir ta bonne opinion de moi, l'assurai-je d'une toute petite voix en rabattant mes cheveux sur mes oreilles.

Comme pour vérifier si je lui mentais ou non, elle souleva une mèche et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce que je tentais de cacher – à savoir mes pavillons dont la teinte écarlate aurait pu attirer tous les taureaux d'ici à Olympia.

– Tu es toute rouge, ma petite fille.

– C'est… parce que… je suis malheureuse d'avoir à m'avouer mon égoïsme, maman. Papa a raison, il est tellement plus facile de voir les défauts des autres et de se voiler la face Ça me rend honteuse. Je pensais être quelqu'un de bien, mais…

Et voilà que sans y prendre garde, j'étais de moi-même retombée dans la vérité la plus pure. N'étais-je pas une enfant modèle ?

Mis à part que j'étais une sale égocentrique imbue de sa personne, évidemment.

– Chut, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Je t'interdis de dire que tu es une mauvaise personne. Après tout, tu es allée la voir. Tu n'as qu'à recommencer, Angela.

– Recommencer quoi ?

– Retourner chez ton amie, dit-t-elle d'une voix douce et maternelle que trahissait son froncement de sourcils courroucé.

Je la fixai, comme si c'était elle la demeurée et non plus moi, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de suggérer. Retourner chez Bella ? J'avais eu la frousse de ma vie ! Et, en plus, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir affronter en face ma propre conscience qui me hurlait que j'aurais du m'en occuper plutôt que d'observer Charlie et Ben ingurgiter truite sur truite… Bien que regarder Ben fût une activité tout à fait agréable. De toutes les tactiques millénaires qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à nous à travers les âges, la fuite était celle qui avait le mieux fait ses preuves, c'était incontestable. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais faire exception à la règle.

– Je… euh… Oui, bien sûr. Je verrai avec Ben, mentis-je en cachant – efficacement, cette fois – mes oreilles.

Satisfaite, ma mère amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Afin d'accélérer le mouvement, je fis semblant d'étouffer un long bâillement.

– Tu as raison, il est tard ! (En effet, minuit passées… gloups !) Je vais te laisser dormir, ma chérie.

– Merci. Bonne nuit, maman.

– Bonne nuit.

Je me mis en pyjama et me lavai les dents avec un soin extrême, comme si cette misérable brosse en plastique pouvait aussi enlever avec le tartre les impuretés de mon être. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, je me glissai entre mes couvertures et retrouvai avec délectation la chaleur et l'odeur familière de mon lit.

Je me tournai et me retournai dans tous les sens, espérant ainsi trouver le sommeil qui me fuyait. Une punition pour ma mauvaise action du jour ? Quand j'en vins à jeter par terre mon édredon, je le ramassai et décidai fort sagement d'abandonner mes tentatives dérisoires. Il était stupide d'attendre l'engourdissement de mon corps et le repos de mon cerveau quand je pouvais presque ressentir de manière physique la tension nerveuse qui émanait de chacun de mes muscles. Je m'obligeai à me détendre, mais le bruit de la pluie tapant sans relâche contre les ardoises du toit de la maison Weber n'étaient pas propice à ce genre d'exercices. Prendre une bonne douche bien chaude aurait été une option plus qu'excellente… sauf que j'étais assez lucide pour deviner que je n'avais échappé à la malédiction parentale que grâce à ma crise de larmes tout à fait opportune et que les réveiller par le bruit de l'eau n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire dans ce contexte.

A la place, je m'assis sur mon lit, pendant les gouttes de pluie mitraillaient sans pitié ma pauvre fenêtre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Exaspérée, je me levai en tressaillant un peu face à la froideur du plancher sous mes pieds que je revêtis de chaussettes avant de faire un détour pour allumer le chauffage… et finis pas ouvrir la fenêtre en grand.

Le vent frais s'engouffra dans l'embrasure en me fouettant le visage.

Dans la cour, pas d'autre bruit que celui des gouttelettes s'écrasant une à une sur l'asphalte détrempé et le capot des voitures, si lointain qu'il en devenait presque une rumeur inaudible. La brise orientait l'ondée, et il ne fallut guère de temps pour que le parquet de ma chambre ne fût complètement imbibé. Je ne le remarquai même pas, trop occupée à goûter observer le dehors pour m'intéresser à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Tout n'était que silence. Le clapotis de la pluie, tantôt vrombissement, tantôt murmure, appartenait si bien à ce que j'avais sous les yeux qu'il ne détonnait même pas. La maison en plastique avec laquelle Hannah avait joué autrefois, vide et abandonnée, bâillait de sa porte et de ses fenêtres béantes, alors que le toit d'un rouge soutenu ruisselait de partout. Je distinguais vaguement quelques formes floues : là le chêne centenaire qui était la joie et la fierté de mon père, ici le tricycle d'Hannah, à côté le reflet de la vasque aux oiseaux… et rien d'autre. Dans cet univers d'ombre, je me sentis seule, gardienne d'un monde perdu en sommeil. Cette sensation me plaisait. La distance que j'étais capable de mettre en moi et la réalité atrocement tangible me permettait de réfléchir. Et des centaines de choses méritaient mon attention.

Bella. Il m'était difficile d'être sincère avec moi-même. Je n'étais sûre que d'une seule chose : elle était dans un état plus que lamentable. Elle m'avait effrayée davantage que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Pleine de regrets amers pour ma promesse déraisonnée de lui apporter de l'aide alors que je n'en avais pas le courage, je ne savais que faire.

Le trait qui me distinguait sans doute de mes amies Jessica, Lauren et Samantha était la confiance réciproque qui régnait entre moi et mes parents. Je n'osais pas parler de quelque chose à ma mère ? Mon père était là pour moi. Un sujet aurait mis mon cher papa dans une colère noire ? Ma non moins chère maman se faisait un honneur d'être disponible, en échange de quoi je suivais leurs principes. Cet accord tacite n'était contraignant pour aucune des deux parties, étant donné que nous considérions qu'il était normal d'obéir aux préceptes que nous appréciions comme bons. Le courage et la force faisaient partie des vertus qu'ils voulaient m'enseigner. Il allait sans dire que j'étais bien loin de m'y opposer.

Courage… Je m'étais répété ce mot, aujourd'hui, maintes et maintes fois. J'avais espéré pouvoir aller assez loin pour sauver Bella. De quoi, exactement ? Je ne le savais pas encore. Comment lutter, comment combattre à la place de quelqu'un qui avait abandonné tout espoir, si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre ?

Cette tâche était au-dessus de mes moyens. C'était pénible pour moi de l'admettre. La force que mes parents voulaient me donner me faisait terriblement défaut. Ben, peut-être, en avait en quantité suffisante… moi, j'étais trop faible.

Je refoulai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mon pyjama – il était déjà assez humide de pluie comme cela, inutile d'y ajouter en plus des pleurs injustifiés, ultimes preuves de ma lâcheté. Mon regard vogua au loin dans l'obscurité que troublait de temps à autre les phares d'une voiture.

Le ciel continuait de déverser son eau en cascades, toujours emmenées par le vent. Parfois vers la droite, vers la gauche, droit vers le sol ou de travers… La trace d'essence qu'avait fait la voiture mal huilée de ma mère une semaine plus tôt n'était plus visible dans le noir ambiant. La pluie, alliée de la nuit, faisait tout disparaître. Elle emportait la terre dans des courants de boue. Les traces laissées par les animaux étaient englouties par l'odeur de la forêt, pure et sauvage… Demain matin, nombreux seraient les conflits territoriaux entre les bêtes habitant les bois et les montagnes des environs. Des jeunes avides en profiteraient pour marquer comme leur ce qui appartenait à des anciens moins combatifs, des mères seraient délogées des terriers où elles logeaient avec leurs petits. En revanche, d'autres seraient plus heureux de ce lavage entièrement naturel : les bêtes traquées, du lapin craintif à l'ours coupable d'avoir dérobé les provisions de randonneurs. Nulle possibilité de les retrouver, demain matin. Tout aurait changé.

Un autre style de trace me vint à l'esprit à la suite du grizzli. Un autre type de criminel, à la masse moins impressionnante mais tout aussi dangereux. _Il_ – je me répugnais à penser son nom de parjure – avait aussi laissé son empreinte dans les bois et les montagnes des environs. Il avait volé quelque chose de vital à Bella. Cela faisait peut-être de lui un meurtrier ? Et maintenant, son odeur était envolée… comme l'âme et le cœur de celle qu'il disait aimer. Il serait impossible de le retrouver, désormais… Non pas que cette idée m'emballât, mais c'était une possible solution, bien que je me demandasse si de tels dommages étaient véritablement réversibles. Les Cullen étaient venus, sans se mêler aux autres, puis ils étaient repartis, mais sans se soucier de celle qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, désespérée et démunie.

La partie la plus paranoïaque de mon esprit se demanda tout à coup si ce goujat avait prévu son départ exprès en sachant qu'un déluge s'abattrait sur Forks, afin de disparaître physiquement tout en laissant des traces dans le cœur brisé de Bella. Se donner plus d'effet… Evidemment. C'était ainsi que ces _Cullen_ fonctionnaient. Vautrés jusqu'au coudes dans le mépris d'autrui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les comparer à des rapaces. C'était d'ailleurs l'impression qu'ils m'avaient donné la première fois que j'avais découvert, assis au fond de la classe d'anglais, deux nouveaux au teint pâle et à l'air étranger. Un sentiment de menace diffus, une envie irrépressible de hurler, espérant ainsi me libérer d'une terreur que je ne comprenais pas… Mon subconscient me le criait : ces individus étaient dangereux, cruels et sans pitié.

Soulagée que les efforts plus explicites les uns que les autres de Jessica pour approcher Edward Cullen se soldassent tous par un échec cuisant, je n'avais alors plus considéré cette menace. _Des préjugés stupides_, m'étais-je dit. _Laisse ça à Mme Van Erden._

En voyant le regard qu'il portait sur Bella lors de notre soirée ratée à Port Angeles, toutes mes craintes avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Il était attiré par elle, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, et si ce n'était pas de l'amour, j'aurais bien voulu avoir la main coupée. Heureusement que je n'avais pas fait ce pari, sinon je serais manchot à l'heure qu'il était…

J'essayai d'imaginer ce qu'il faisait à l'heure actuelle. Je le voyais bien en train de se reposer, étalé de tout son long dans une chambre au mobilier luxueux de leur villa de Berverly Hills – les Cullen, s'abaisser à vivre dans une maison normale tels de simples mortels ? Je n'avais aucun mal à me figurer le petit sourire satisfait qui parcourait sûrement sa bouche, ce sourire démoniaque de l'assassin qui savait qu'il ne serait jamais puni pour son forfait. Avait-il tout prémédité ? Le monde d'amour que mon père prêchait chaque dimanche n'était-il qu'une utopie destinée à bercer des âmes crédules avides d'un peu de soutien ? Les monstres existaient. Pas tels qu'on les présentait dans les films ou les dessins animés, évidemment. Je n'avais aucun risque de trouver un beau jour une sorcière grimaçante au bas de ma porte. Ils étaient plus pernicieux que ce qu'on nous montrait, dans le sens où ils se cachaient partout. Derrière des rires innocents, un sourire tendre, une voix douce, l'éclat de bonheur de deux yeux marron…

Des yeux que je n'aurais jamais le courage d'affronter. Ils avaient perdu leur lumière, reflet morbide du vide qui les habitait. Et l'abîme me terrorisait.

Avec un soupir, je fermai la fenêtre. J'essuyai d'un geste le devant de mon pyjama, sachant pertinemment que cela ne me serait utile en rien et tentai en vain d'imiter le garçon responsable des malheurs de mon amie. Je passai la majeure partie de la nuit à me torturer les méninges, et il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin quand Morphée daigna enfin m'attirer dans ses bras chauds.

_

* * *

_

_Je suis beaucoup moins contente de ce chapitre que des deux premiers, ça va de soi. Il n'est pas vraiment essentiel en lui-même, mais j'espère que vous avez vu qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de marquer une étape avec ses petites pattes ! Ce que je préfère, en fait, c'est le titre. Il fait référence (dans la forme et dans sa musique seulement, je dirais) à un grand roman écrit par un grand auteur (même si ce n'est pas mon préféré de cet écrivain). D'ailleurs, les deux n'ont pas tellement de points communs ! Simple clin d'oeil._

_Vous ne me verrez pas d'ici... hum... un certain temps dont j'ignore encore la durée. A défaut de mieux, à plus tard !_


	4. Premier match ou 10

_Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? Le choléra, le tétanos, la grippe A ou le paludisme ? (Ca va rappeler quelque chose à quelqu'un, normalement.) Que nenni. Je n'ai pas non plus l'excuse d'être partie en Islande, au Tibet ou même sur le plateau du Larzac. Ni celle d'avoir d'énormes problèmes familiaux. Non, en fait, j'ai tout simplement oublié… désolée. Libre à vous de me lancer des tomates, de me huer et de m'empailler pour l'attente._

* * *

**4**

**Premier match ou 1-0**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula comme tous les autres, à l'exception près que les professeurs commencèrent peu à peu à oublier d'appeler le nom d'Edward Cullen et perdirent leur réflexe d'interroger le meilleur élève dans toutes les matières pour répondre à aux questions dont eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas la réponse. Quant à Bella, son père téléphonait chaque matin au lycée pour indiquer que sa fille malade n'était pas en état de venir, ce qui aurait du leur éviter de citer son nom et de s'entendre répondre un « absente » lancinant.

Et, chaque fois que j'entrais dans une salle de classe, voir sa chaise inoccupée m'étreignait le cœur. Puis, je me rappelais ce qu'elle était devenue et la peur qu'elle m'inspirait, et, bien que dégoûtée de ma poltronnerie, je m'asseyais à ma place, fermement décidée à chasser de mes pensées ce souvenir effrayant.

Le samedi, une délégation de terminales du lycée de Forks se rendit à Port Angeles pour prendre d'assaut le cinéma. Jessica n'avait pas cessé de nous faire l'apologie de ce film où une femme devenait présidente des Etats-Unis. Je dus avouer que personne n'en fut déçu, bien que je fusse certaine que j'aurais plus apprécié la projection si Samantha et Austin ne m'avaient pas encadrée des deux côtés – non que j'eusse quoi ce fût contre eux, j'aurais juste préféré être assise à côté de Ben. Ensuite, nous poursuivîmes le protocole rituel de la sortie au cinéma du samedi au fast food local, où le grand jeu consistait à raconter tout ce qu'il n'était pas approprié au milieu d'une cantine bondée et surtout de rire le plus fort possible. La palme de cette discipline revint à Lee, dont le rire sonore parvint à se faire sursauter Lauren. Je me laissai entraîner dans cette humeur sereine, savourant de sentir enfin la pression et la culpabilité s'alléger un peu sur mes épaules. Je réussis à oublier que nous avions proposé à Bella de nous accompagner, longtemps auparavant, mais qu'elle avait décliné à cause d'un rendez-vous prévu avec Edward.

Mon dimanche, lui, fut comme tous mes dimanches, consacré à la famille. Le matin, je me rendis à l'église pour écouter mon père prêcher, alors que l'après-midi, la famille Weber – moins Simon, cloîtré dans sa chambre d'étudiant à Seattle –resta chez elle, occupée toute entière au plaisir d'être ensemble. Simon me manquait tant ! J'avais de la peine à me rendre compte que c'était sa deuxième année loin de la maison. J'aurais cru qu'il ne l'avait quittée qu'hier…

Etait-ce à cause de la nouvelle machine à café de mes parents dont ils nous avaient fait une brillante démonstration ou des pensées pas très roses qui me tournaient dans la tête, toujours était-il que je voyais se refléter sur le mur de ma chambre les premières lueurs de l'aube quand un marchand de sable en retard se rappela qu'il ne m'avait pas encore rendu sa visite.

***

Mon réveil me tira désagréablement d'un sommeil décidément trop court. Sept heures du matin… Non, réflexion faite, cet horaire était purement indécent et assurément pas convenable pour laisser une Angela autrement qu'assoupie comme une bienheureuse ! Je fis tous les efforts possibles pour arrêter la sonnerie stridente en bougeant le moins possible de ma position si confortable.

Evidemment, Hannah, sept ans, était elle bel et bien réveillée et semblait prendre un grand plaisir à sautiller dans le couloir en criant un flot de paroles trop rapides pour mes neurones embrumés. Excédée, je faillis me lever pour lui intimer de se taire mais je n'en eus pas le courage. Mes yeux fatigués se fermaient d'eux-mêmes tandis que le rêve qui venait d'être interrompu reprenait son cours dans ma tête. Il était question de Jessica Stanley, devenue un mannequin d'une beauté éclatante, qui posait pour des photographes en robe de mariée tout en croquant à belles dents une pomme bien rouge… Mon côté obsédé par l'analyse prit le dessus sans me laisser le temps de l'en empêcher. Que pouvait-ce donc bien signifier ?

Je ne trouvai aucune réponse, comme c'était prévisible avec un cerveau à moitié fonctionnel comme le mien. En toute objectivité, mon amie Jessica – que j'appréciais beaucoup et sans vouloir être méchante– n'avait pas exactement le physique idéal pour être mannequin un jour. Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de la période du collège où cette carrière lui semblait celle pour laquelle elle avait été destinée et les longs discours enflammés que cette lubie m'avait valus. Par chance, Lauren, qui n'était pas encore notre amie à l'époque, avait eu vent de l'histoire et s'était empressée de démontrer à Jess par A+B que cette ambition était tout, sauf réaliste. Je me remémorai son visage tuméfié de larmes, ses suppliques désespérées (« Je ne suis pas _grosse_, non, Angela ? ») et de sa tentative ridicule de faire un régime (« Pour maigrir, je prends du chocolat light ! »). Après cet épisode, Lauren et Jessica s'étaient superbement ignorées – officiellement, puisqu'elles se préparaient en douce des coups bas mutuels – puis, au bout de deux mois d'une haine féroce et réciproque, elles s'étaient proclamés meilleures amies pour la vie. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été étonnée par la nouvelle : Samantha MacDean avait démontré de manière si virulente son effarement horrifié que Lauren et Jessica l'avaient immédiatement prise en grippe.

Et inévitablement, Samantha aussi était devenue notre amie…

Maintenant que j'y repensais, Jess et Lauren s'étaient vraiment comportées en pestes quand nous étions plus jeunes.

Je chassai de mon esprit les souvenirs du collège d'un mouvement impatient de la tête et me concentrai sur mon objectif du moment, c'est-à-dire me rendormir dans les plus brefs délais. Je fermai les yeux, ravie du confort de mon lit.

_Debout_, me rappela une voix désagréable au moment où mon rêve commençait à devenir intéressant – Jessica venait de croquer la pomme et un morceau restait coincé dans sa gorge, alors que le photographe appelait les urgences et qu'un beau médecin venait la sauver. Un médecin qui ressemblait étrangement à…

Refusant de penser plus loin, j'obéis immédiatement à mes saintes impulsions en me redressant, parfaitement alerte. En un clin d'œil, je fus douchée et habillée. Je descendis l'escalier qui me mènerait à la cuisine. Après avoir avalé en de délicieux œufs brouillés extraits de notre poulailler et procédé aux adieux ô combien déchirants avec Hannah, Tom et mes parents, je montai dans ma voiture, aussi surprise qu'enchantée d'être assez dans les temps pour ne pas être obligée de confondre la quatre voie qui traversait Forks avec une piste de Formule 1.

Ce ne fut pas une raison suffisante pour me pousser à traîner. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais garée sur le parking, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée d'école – du moins, j'espérais tenir assez longtemps avant que ma nuit blanche ne me rattrapât. Un bref coup d'œil vers mon environnement m'apprit que la voiture de Ben n'était pas encore là – hélas. Seule Lauren était déjà présente et paraissait en grande discussion avec Lynne Crawford, une très jolie blonde qui avait fait tourner les cœurs avant que Rosalie Hale ne la détrônât, à côté de la berline de cette dernière. Je les rejoignis en prenant grand soin d'afficher un beau sourire, singeant la fille que rien ne réjouissait plus pour commencer cette journée que d'admirer les joues de Lynne. Celles-ci étaient si habillement recouvertes de fond de teint qu'un observateur particulièrement naïf aurait presque pu confondre sa peinture de guerre avec un hâle naturel, si se dorer au soleil avait fait partie des possibilités qu'offrait Forks.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! m'annonçai-je.

Lauren sursauta et se tourna vers moi, visiblement charmée par mon apparition. Sa réaction était-elle due au bonheur incomparable de me voir qu'exprimait ma figure ou simplement par respect des conventions qui voulaient qu'on montrât ouvertement de la joie à voir apparaître ses amies ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que Lynne Crawford prit la parole :

– Angela ! s'exclama-t-elle avec trop d'enthousiasme pour paraître sincère. Quel plaisir de te voir !

Plaisir ? Certainement pas celui de pouvoir discuter avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait que pour être le rejeton du pasteur. Quand à moi, je ne savais d'elle que trois choses. Premièrement, elle avait passé son enfance à Boston, Massachusetts, et se plaignait sans arrêt de la petite taille de Forks. Deuxièmement, elle faisait un point d'honneur à afficher un maquillage que mes grands-parents de Louisiane n'auraient supporté qu'après avoir exprimé à voix haute leur désapprobation totale et après m'avoir infligé un long discours moralisateur. Troisièmement, elle était loin d'apprécier le climat un peu trop tempéré à son goût de Forks – de toutes façons, elle aurait aussi trouvé à se plaindre de toute météo qui n'était pas la copie conforme de son Massachusetts bien-aimé. Faisait-elle allusion, en évoquant son « plaisir », au fait que j'avais eu le temps de me coiffer correctement et que mes cheveux bruns ne seraient pas dressés sur ma tête comme après une électrocution dans quelques heures ? C'était exactement le genre de détails auxquels une fille comme Lynne Crawford serait susceptible de prêter attention.

– J'ai le même plaisir que toi, Lynne, répliquai-je en élargissant mon sourire – qui devenait de plus en plus hypocrite, pris-je conscience.

Elle eut l'air de s'en rendre compte et fronça brièvement ses sourcils dessinés au crayon mais se reprit très vite.

– J'étais en train de raconter à Lynne mes vacances chez ma tante, dans le Nebraska, précisa Lauren.

– Continue ! l'encourageai-je, reconnaissante à mon amie d'avoir brisé le silence pesant. Ça doit être bien, le… euh… Nebraska…

Elle éclata de rire.

– Non, justement, il n'y a rien à faire, se lamenta-t-elle, l'air pas si navrée que cela. Des champs de maïs à perte de vue, avec option champ de blé si on s'ennuie…

Lynne n'était sûrement pas dans son bon jour, sinon elle aurait sûrement souligné que Forks offrait à peu près le même nombre de possibilités et que le dépaysement n'était pas si total. Pour ma part, je trouvais que les forêts bien plus intéressantes que les pâturages à vaches. _Evidemment_, rien à voir avec Boston.

– Oh, ma pauvre, compatis-je d'une façon presque convaincante – ce n'était pas ce qu'on me demandait : il s'agissait seulement de relancer Lauren. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, finalement ?

– Regardé des champs de maïs.

Mon amie arborait une expression hautement tragique qui déclencha chez Lynne un rire intense mais bref, la répartie hautement spirituelle de Lauren n'étant en fin de compte pas suffisamment désopilante pour l'obliger à contracter ses zygomatiques pendant un temps infini.

– Et toi, Lynne, tu as fait quoi ce week-end ? fis-je semblant de m'intéresser une fois son hilarité surfaite passée.

– Tu ne devineras _jamais_, lança-t-elle avec des étincelles dans ses yeux bleus horizon.

Pourquoi Lynne Crawford m'apparaissait-elle de plus en plus comme la caricature de la blonde jolie mais sans cervelle ? En effet, vu le peu de connaissances que j'avais de sa vie, il y avait de fortes chances que je ne devinasse _jamais _ce à quoi elle avait occupé son samedi et son dimanche.

– Tu es allée prendre le soleil en bikini à First Beach ? Bizarre, il me semblait qu'il avait plu… Pourtant, tu es si bronzée aujourd'hui ! Combien de kilos de crème ?

Oups ! Si mes capacités de contrôle n'étaient pas bien réveillée, celles dédiés aux phrases qui n'auraient jamais du franchir mes lèvres l'étaient décidément bien trop. Entendre ma bouche formuler ma pensée me fit un choc. Ma main se plaqua dessus, pendant que mes deux oreilles se livraient un combat sans merci pour le titre de la plus écarlate. Il m'arrivait souvent que je fisse des réflexions mesquines dont j'avais honte envers les gens qui m'agaçaient, il m'arrivait même de les noter quelque part pour me défouler, mais le plus important, c'est que je les gardais pour moi, par respect de ceux qu'elles visaient et de mes parents.

Lauren et Lynne me dévisageaient, l'une outragée, l'autre retenant un rire entre ses lèvres avec toute la peine du monde.

– Excuse-moi, balbutiai-je, je ne voulais pas… C'est sorti tout seul, je n'ai pas su m'en empêch…

Le regard assassin que m'adressa Lynne me réduit au silence. Cette justification était encore plus pitoyable que la presque insulte elle-même : cela signifiait qu'elle était sincère et naturelle.

– Euh… je suis… désolée.

– Pas de quoi, répondit l'offensée avec un sourire éblouissant qui aurait fait bouillir les hormones de Mike. Il n'y a pas de mal… mais non, je ne suis pas allée à la plage.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air que j'interprétai comme de la suffisance.

– En fait, j'ai…

– Oh, Sam ! s'écria Lauren fort à propos en apercevant Samantha se diriger vers nous. Viens ici !

Un soupir de soulagement faillit m'échapper, mais par chance, j'eus légèrement plus de retenue qu'une minute auparavant.

– Je suis désolée, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois parler avec Wilkins…

Ce rendez-vous avec mon professeur de français était tout autant fictif que parfaitement indiqué pour fuir une compagnie un tantinet gênante. Sa dernière qualité était d'être probable : si je campais depuis longtemps au sommet du Pic de l'Economie, l'ascension du Mont Blanc m'avais déjà occasionné quelques chutes aussi bêtes que douloureuses dans les abîmes de la grammaire de la langue de Molière.

Je n'étais pas vraiment un cas désespéré en français, cependant. Ma chère maman, insistait sans arrêt pour que je susse parler couramment cet idiome barbare en vertu de mes – très – lointaines origines françaises. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec cet argument. S'ils avaient suivi ce précepte à la lettre, mes parents m'auraient appris également l'italien, le russe, le polonais, le slovaque, l'espagnol et le gaélique. Mon père me motivait à sa façon en me jurant que si je travaillais bien je serais un jour capable de lire les écrits de Jean Calvin en version originale – le rêve de toute fille. Quoi qu'il en fût, la note de français faisait baisser invariablement ma moyenne générale et cela, ni M. ni Mme Weber n'étaient en mesure de le supporter.

– Bonne chance, me souhaita Lauren.

– A plus tard, Angela, dit Lynne Crawford.

Je me contentai d'un petit signe de la main et détalai en direction du bâtiment 9. Je ne connaissais pas davantage Lynne, mais j'étais à peu près certaine de ne pas m'être fait une amie.

Je me rendis ensuite en français, où la délicieuse Mme Wilkins nous gratifia d'un exposé on ne pouvait plus convaincant sur… sur quoi, déjà ?

Si ma mère avait été là, elle m'aurait fait les gros yeux. Louisianaise d'origine née de parents cadiens, elle prenait le français comme base de sa « culture », selon son expression, bien que ni moi ni personne de ma connaissance n'eût remarqué chez elle des coutumes que ne partageaient pas la femme de pasteur moyen – une catégorie de la population totalement à part. En l'absence de ma génitrice, ma conscience se chargea toute seule de me réprimander vertement et me força à sortir une feuille pour inscrire soigneusement le titre du sujet en en-tête. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule chose que j'y notais de toute l'heure.

Ensuite, le cours de maths se déroula comme se déroulaient tous les cours de maths. Quelques illuminés comprirent du premier coup, les autres tentèrent tant bien que mal d'appréhender sans trop de peur la nouvelle notion tandis que les derniers baissaient les bras en vouant M. Varner, les mathématiques et tout ce qui s'y rapportait au diable.

La biologie. Ma joie naturelle d'assister à un cours qui me passionnait autant était quelque peu refrénée par le fait que cette année, Ben ne partageait plus ma paillasse, ni d'ailleurs la salle de cours elle-même. De plus, cette heure marqua un nouveau coup de glas : la table du fond, qui d'ordinaire n'attirait que peu ou pas mon attention, semblait clignoter comme un néon dans une rue animée à cause des deux tabourets qui trônaient devant, désespérément vides. Je n'avais pas besoin de d'entendre M. Banner faire l'appel pour connaître le nom des deux absents : Edward Cullen et Bella Swan. Ce savoir n'empêcha pas mon cœur de se pincer, puis de se retourner en pensant à ce que mon amie était maintenant. A l'heure actuelle, je ne doutais pas qu'elle fût encore chez elle, terrassée par sa peine, hurlant sa douleur jusqu'à en briser ses cordes vocales, pendant que Charlie errerait dans sa maison, inutile et se sentant profondément coupable…

N'accordant plus un regard à cette direction, je décidai de me concentrer sur la leçon du jour en vue d'obtenir une note convenable à l'interrogation prévue bientôt.

***

Cette matinée n'avait pas été la meilleure de ma vie, loin de là. A vrai dire, je m'étais ennuyée ferme, et le sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait encore était loin de m'aider à me sentir mieux. Pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait des cordes, même si ce n'était pas un argument suffisant pour justifier d'une mauvaise humeur, les habitants de Forks ayant tous appris à vivre en l'absence quasi-totale de soleil. Et pourtant, dès que je vis, sous l'auvent de la cafétéria, une silhouette adossée contre un mur pour m'attendre, moi, Angela Weber, fille du pasteur, je la trouvai instantanément merveilleuse.

Je fis un effort pour garder un semblant de dignité et fermer correctement mon sac avant de venir me jeter en courant dans les bras de Ben et marchai d'un pas tranquille aux côtés de Mike, malgré sa tentative ridicule de me persuader que mon allure convenait davantage à une course effrénée qu'au déplacement rituel vers le sacro-saint déjeuner de midi.

Acide, je ne trouvai rien de mieux à faire que de lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à avancer au lieu de se traîner comme une limace. Il me reprocha également ma mauvaise blague qui ne ferait rire personne. Je lui expliquai que ce n'en était pas une sans m'attarder sur le fait que _lui_ lançait régulièrement des plaisanteries peu spirituelles qui faisaient se tordre de rire uniquement Mike lui-même et Jessica, que je soupçonnai d'ailleurs d'avoir lu dans une quelconque revue pour adolescentes de campagne que rire aux pitreries de l'élu était une excellente tactique.

A ma grande surprise, je sentis passer en moi une curieuse vague d'agacement, suivie de la sensation d'avoir mes poignets capturés. Je me débattis, avant de réaliser que je venais d'enfoncer mon poing dans le nez de mon bien-aimé qui s'était avancé pour m'accueillir, le faisant saigner.

– Oups ! m'écriai-je, mes oreilles furieusement écarlates. Je suis désolée !

Mike éclata de rire. Il n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec le génie du même patronyme qui avait découvert la loi de la gravitation universelle en se faisant à moitié assommer par une pomme. Quoi que… s'il faisait un jour une découverte, elle serait à coup sûr fortuite !

Non, non, je n'avais pas pensé cela.

– Angela, grogna ma victime infortunée, ce qui était, selon moi, une réaction un peu plus rationnelle.

– Excuse-moi, Ben. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai cru qu'on m'attaquait… Ça ira ?

Visiblement, j'avais trouvé la formule magique. Ben cessa brusquement de se masser le nez et déclara qu'il survivrait et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour lui. Devant son air suffisant, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur son visage ensanglanté. Lui ayant arraché un frémissement, je décrétai :

– Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Je t'accompagne.

– Pourquoi pas en brancard ? Je ne suis pas un grand blessé.

Sans l'écouter le moins du monde, je lui pris la main pour le guider vers le bâtiment 1, siège de Mme Hammond, qui s'était attiré la vindicte de ma mère en refusant de participer à son ensemble. Malgré les critiques acerbes que j'entendais souvent d'elle, je ne pouvais toutefois dénier qu'elle était une excellente infirmière. De ce fait, dès notre entrée dans son sanctuaire, elle diagnostiqua :

– Ce garçon saigne du nez.

Dire qu'elle eut droit à toute mon admiration pour cette déduction brillante serait superflu.

– Ce n'est pas grave, madame, protesta Ben. Je peux très bien aller manger et…

– Te faire des pâtes à l'hémoglobine ? intervins-je. Très bonne recette. Fais-toi soigner, s'il te plaît.

– Il me semble en effet que cette jeune demoiselle est une personne sensée, me soutint l'infirmière.

Je levai le poing en signe de victoire, celui-là même qui avait percuté le nez de Ben. Il se laissa faire, impassible, pendant que Mme Hammond lui remplissait les narines de cotton.

– Parfait, conclut-elle. Il ne vous reste qu'à retourner déjeuner. Votre nom ?

– Benjamin Cheney.

Elle le nota soigneusement dans son registre pendant que nous rentrions à la cafétéria. Inconsciemment, je traînai des pieds, afin de profiter encore un peu plus longtemps de ce moment qui m'était accordé avec mon formidable petit ami. Il sembla comprendre le message et m'entoura les épaules de son bras gauche, puis des deux. Enfin, il rattrapa le baiser manqué de l'autre soir avec tant de ferveur que je ne regrettai plus le moins du monde d'avoir eu à attendre le lendemain pour l'obtenir.

– Tu fais quoi, ce soir ? me demanda-t-il.

_La_ réplique millénaire, entendue tant de fois que je ne savais plus quand était la première, demandait elle aussi la même réponse ancestrale.

– Je ne sais pas, dis-je d'un ton aguicheur en battant des cils.

Ben s'esclaffa, pas assez doucement pour que son rire pût sembler forcé mais avec suffisamment de discrétion pour ne pas déclencher dans le lycée de Forks l'alarme pour invasion d'ours. Le rire parfait, équilibré, joyeux, patient, franc, musical, et, par-dessus tout, le seul capable de me faire tomber dans cet état de douce extase tellement agréable… Allait-il me proposer de m'emmener quelque part ?

– Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? repris-je.

– Hé bien… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait…

– Je suis toute ouïe.

J'étais également très enthousiaste, tout à coup.

– …aller voir si Bella va mieux, dit-il.

Mon sourire se fana aussi subitement qu'il était apparu.

– Chez Bella ?

– Oui. Heu… Il y a un problème ? s'interrogea Ben en voyant mon changement d'expression.

La réponse correcte était : « Oui, je suis terrifiée. » Bella, ses grands yeux mornes, ses cris de détresse et de douleur, ses remords pour une faute qui n'était pas la sienne… Pire que tout, l'aura d'une Bella plus heureuse qui flottait partout autour d'elle et la certitude que ces deux Bella opposées en tout étaient aussi amoureuses l'une que l'autre, d'un garçon qui ne les avait jamais méritées.

Je savais que Ben me considérait comme meilleure que je n'étais, l'énumération quotidienne de mes qualités me renseignait suffisamment sur la haute opinion qu'il se faisait de moi. Le courage en faisait partie. Je le reprenais parfois en rougissant, sans pour autant insister – j'appréciais réellement que Ben me trouvât extraordinaire. Je ne voulais pas que cet aveuglement – était-ce cela, l'amour ? – changeât à cause de l'étalage infâmant de ma faiblesse…

– Je révise la biologie, ce soir ! m'exclamai-je, ravie de cette excuse. J'ai failli oublier. Je ne peux pas…

Ben me contempla longuement, ses bras m'enveloppant toujours.

– Tu vas passer tout ton après-midi à faire de la biologie ? s'étonna-t-il.

Comme la dernière fois avec ma mère, j'avais des difficultés à trouver des mensonges convaincants. Il paraissait logique, en voyant la simplicité enfantine du chapitre que nous traitions en ce moment, que même quelqu'un ne revendiquant pas plus de 30 points de QI serait incapable de passer toute sa journée penché dessus – même si dans ce cas, cela signifierait qu'il serait ne pourrait pas décrypter ce qui était écrit et abandonnerait, mais je me comprenais.

– Tu me connais, Ben. J'ouvre mon livre, je regarde à côté, je me rappelle que je dois faire ça, je vais demander à Tom de se taire, je me mets à rêvasser à la fenêtre, Hannah vient me déranger, je feuillette le manuel jusqu'à sa fin, je décide de prendre des cookies comme encas, et j'y passe facilement trois heures.

Ben sourit, mais son sourire était faux. Ses yeux restèrent pour moi aussi acérés que l'acier dont ils avaient la couleur.

– D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Il me relâcha de son étreinte et détourna aussitôt son visage du mien. Nous marchâmes côte à côte sous la pluie – flic, flac –, nos pieds faisant un léger bruit – floc, floc – tandis que nous nous avancions – en silence.

* * *

_Chapitre de transition, vous avez bien vu. Mais qui dit transition dit amorce de quelque chose... De deux choses, pour être précise. __Faites très attention à la dernière phrase de ce chapitre. Si vous la décodez (il faut toujours jouer aux énigmes, avec moi... ça m'amuse !) vous trouverez l'intrigue qui va nous occuper jusqu'au chapitre 8 et qui laissera une grande trace à Angie chérie. Et puis, quue pensez-vous de Lynne Crawford ? A-t-elle réussi son entrée ?_

_J'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à mes 300 lecteurs et double coucou à mes 6 revieweurs (y'aurait pas comme un décalage ?)_


	5. Un jour sans

_Il paraît qu'il est très politiquement incorrect de laisser un chapitre sans introduction digne de ce nom. Qui sait, les malheureux lecteurs pourraient oublier qu'on parle de la fabuleuse routine d'Angela Weber._**

* * *

**

**5**

**Un jour sans**

Je fus la première à la cantine. Officiellement, non, puisqu'Austin prétendait m'avoir rattrapée et qu'il avait techniquement raison, or, mes critères, parmi lesquels se trouvaient le respect des règles et des autres, n'étaient pas que pure technique. En effet, pour arriver à ses fins, Austin avait du bousculer une troisième minuscule que j'avais aidée à se relever en m'excusant à sa place, sans compter que posséder des jambes démesurément longues comparés aux miennes – il approchait du mètre quatre-vingt-dix alors que ma croissance, elle, s'était définitivement arrêtée à un mètre soixante-seize, merci bien – était un avantage proche de l'antijeu.

– Tu as un avion à prendre, Angela ? me demanda une Jessica hors d'haleine après avoir tenté de suivre notre course effrénée.

Un avion, à Forks. L'image me fit sourire.

Mike, qui avait rejoint le sprint sans en connaître la raison, m'observa avec intérêt tout en cachant tant bien que mal à sa petite amie son essoufflement digne d'un buffle après un parcours d'obstacle. Il ne voulait pas ruiner d'un seul coup l'image de mâle endurant qu'il avait passé une grande partie de l'été à construire suite leur première rupture tragique, deux semaines après le bal de fin d'année.

– Ma mère nous a promis une semaine spéciale rutabaga, expliquai-je.

Plusieurs grimaces sincèrement dégoûtées virent me consoler de mon dîner qui s'annonçait, de toute évidence, un désastre. Etant plus jeune, je les avais conviés à manger chez nous pendant ladite semaine d'un air candide, histoire de finir plus vite ces légumes infects, et tous étaient bien au parfum de l'histoire… Et refusaient obstinément de remettre les pieds chez moi d'octobre à novembre.

Par esprit écologique, mes parents avaient décidé d'installer un potager au fond du jardin. Toutes les salades desquelles nous nous nourrissions étaient exclusivement produites chez nous, sauf en hiver. Quant aux rutabagas, c'était pour mon père un moyen de se souvenir des privations qu'avaient enduré les peuples dans l'Europe de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et par-là même un moyen de ne pas oublier que, partout dans le monde, des gens souffraient de la faim. Je devais le reconnaître : le goût fade des rutabagas était très efficace pour cela, ne serait-ce que par notre tendance à éviter de les avaler quand c'était possible.

– Et alors tu as fait des provisions pour l'hiver, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Lauren en désignant la quantité astronomique de barres chocolatées que j'avais achetées.

– Non. C'est pour Hannah, elle ne supporte pas.

Ma mère, elle, estimait que les barres chocolatées étaient mauvaises pour la santé et par cela démoniaques et que l'argent de poche n'était utile qu'à partir de treize ans. Mes 10 dollars par mois plus l'argent des pleins de ma voiture augmentés du baby-sitting me permettaient d'arrondir ma cagnotte et de venir en aide aux plus démunis. C'est-à-dire à ma petite sœur dans le besoin.

Au fur et à mesure que tout le monde arrivait de ses cours respectifs, l'attention générale quitta ma petite personne pour d'autres sujets, comme par exemple raconter diverses anecdotes sur M. Varner. _Désopilant_. Au bout d'un temps que je trouvai trop long, Ben s'installa finalement à sa place réservée à côté de moi.

– Salut !

– Bonjour, répondit-il.

– Tu vas…

– Bien, merci.

Puis il plongea son nez dans ses frites.

– Euh… Ben… Ça va vraiment ?

En m'entendant, Lauren tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je lui fis un immense sourire du même acabit que ceux que j'avais utilisés la veille en présence de Lynne Crawford et elle revint à consoler Samantha de sa dispute soi-disant terrible et définitive avec ses parents. Sauvés.

– Certain. Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

Son ton inhabituellement féroce me déconcerta. Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans mon dos, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et mes mains tremblèrent tellement que je fis tomber ma fourchette dans le ketchup, ce que, par chance, personne ne remarqua.

_Calme toi, Angela_, m'exhortai-je.

Quand j'y fus parvenue, Ben participait à la discussion d'Austin et de Jessica qui prévoyaient une journée à Seattle. Ben ? Seattle ? Il m'avait plusieurs fois confié qu'il avait cette grande ville en horreur, alors pourquoi les encourageait-il ? Pourquoi, cependant, ses mots étaient-ils faibles et ses yeux éteints, de telle sorte que ses interlocuteurs paraissaient de moins en moins convaincus que le petit restaurant indien dont il leur vantait les mérites depuis dix minutes valait la peine d'y faire un tour ?

– Ben, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Jessica.

Ben était bien étrange, aujourd'hui. Je n'avais donc rien inventé, contrairement à ce que sa voix avait voulu me faire laisser entendre.

– Oui.

Son ton rude était déplacé sur son visage que je connaissais doux et barré d'un sourire à toute épreuve.

– On ne dirait pas, pourtant, insista quelqu'un.

Même Eric avait cessé de fixer son steak comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser et se passionnait pour le débat.

– Illusion d'optique. Le soleil, sûrement.

Lauren, suivie de Tyler, soupira.

– Dis-nous, Ben. Nous sommes tes amis.

Quoi qu'en pensât Lauren, je savais par expérience que généralement, les gens étaient moins enclins aux confidences quand ils avaient braqués sur eux une dizaine de regards scrutateurs. C'était d'autant plus vrai avec Ben, presque aussi timide que moi…

– Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas bien ? se défendit-il.

– Pour commencer, intervint Austin, tu as parlé de te rendre à Seattle, alors que tu as juré en quatrième que tu n'y mettrais plus jamais les pieds sans menace armée. Ensuite, tu es aussi concentré sur ses frites qu'Er… euh… sur son steak, et pour finir, tu n'as pas pris la main d'Angela sous la table en pensant que c'était discret.

Je baissai la tête, les oreilles écarlates, pendant que tous les autres éclataient d'un rire gras.

– Démasqués, les amoureux, continua Jessica. On vous a déjà dit qu'il était inutile de vous cacher ?

– Nous savons tout, enchaîna Mike d'une voix de psychopathe.

Un gloussement sonore s'échappa de la gorge de Jessica – quel hasard !

De mon côté, je ressemblais de plus en plus à un Eric qui aurait pris un coup de soleil devant son assiette.

_Ne pas penser qu'il ne t'a pas pris la main. Ne pas penser qu'il ne t'a pas parlé. Ne pas penser qu'il ne t'a pas pris la main. Ne pas penser qu'il ne t'a pas parlé. Ne pas penser qu'il ne t'a pas pris la…_

– Oh, laissez-les tranquille ! s'interposa Samantha.

Je levai la tête pour lui adresser un regard reconnaissant, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

– Vous voyez la pauvre Angela, elle est toute rouge !

Elle éclata de rire en même temps que Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Austin, Lauren et Eric. J'aurais voulu disparaître sous terre. Je risquai un regard à Ben et le regrettai aussitôt : ses poings étaient serrés et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait de rage.

Son comportement pour le moins… inhabituel trouvait son origine dans… quelque chose… qui avait… un rapport, plus ou moins lointain, à ma personne.

Je me fustigeai pour mes précautions intérieures : c'était ma faute, inutile de me voiler la face ! Mais quel écart avais-je fait pour qu'il refusât de m'adresser la parole, tout à coup ?

– Je dois y aller, déclarai-je, au bord des larmes. J'ai un…

– … un autre rendez-vous avec Wilkins, c'est ça ? me coupa Lauren avec un clin d'œil.

Son intervention, si elle parvint à ajouter à mon malaise de la rage, me fut aussi très utile : elle me rappela que l'excuse de la prof de français n'était, comme toutes les mauvaises excuses, valable qu'une seule fois.

– Non, simplement envie d'aller aux toilettes, répliquai-je d'un ton hautain qui ne m'allait pas du tout.

Je fourrai dans les poches de mon manteau toutes les barres chocolatées qu'Hannah m'avaient demandé de lui donner clandestinement aussi vite que possible.

– Hé, Ben, tu n'y vas pas aussi ? lança un Tyler très fier de lui – imbécile !

A nouveau, les rires de mes camarades me semblèrent les choses les plus laides du monde. Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Ben, s'il y en eut une, car j'étais déjà en train de réitérer mon exploit de courir à toute vitesse à travers la cantine sans renverser, au contraire d'Austin, une petite fille sans défense.

Comme annoncé, je me ruai dans les toilettes une fois débarrassée de mon plateau. La même troisième que j'avais précédemment aidée s'y trouvait, elle fit un mouvement vers moi – peut-être voulait-elle me remercier ? Sentant les larmes se faire plus pressantes, je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion et fonçai dans la première cabine libre. Là, n'y tenant plus, j'éclatai en sanglots silencieux, de peur d'alerter les autres filles qui, rassemblées devant le miroir, se recoiffaient et vérifiaient leur maquillage.

Je passai un bon moment à maudire mes camarades pour leur méchanceté. Non, me corrigeai-je, cela n'en était pas. Mes amis n'avaient jamais été connus pour leur délicatesse, loin de là… De plus, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de deviner que leurs blagues m'avaient dérangée et qu'ils s'étaient comportés en éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mes joues viraient d'ordinaire au cramoisi dès que quiconque me charriait à propos de Ben, alors, quelle différence faire ?

Oui, mais s'ils avaient été plus attentifs, ils auraient su faire le lien entre l'attitude de Ben et ma gêne. Ils auraient vu que son visage s'était fermé aussitôt qu'ils avaient insisté un peu trop à son goût, et encore plus quand Austin l'avait lié à moi dans sa phrase. Ils auraient du comprendre que la plaisanterie était allée trop loin et que nous n'en avions jamais goûté le sel. Ils étaient tous très gentils – à part quelques uns que dont j'essayais vainement de tolérer la stupidité mais que je faisais semblant d'apprécier malgré tout – mais je ne voyais pas Lauren ou Jessica se lever d'un bond à ma suite puis entamer un siège des toilettes pour me faire sortir. Ce type de comportement ressemblait plus à Ben.

Ben, qui dans chaque situation, savait m'aimer et me protéger, Ben qui transformait chaque soucis en apparence insurmontable en un moment de bonheur, Ben qui illuminait mes jours de sa présence et mes nuits de rêves. Mais Ben qui serrait les poings, Ben qui m'ignorait, Ben qui ne me défendait pas quand les railleries des autres s'étaient faites trop… trop. Pourquoi ?

Je connaissais aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pris ma cabine d'assaut, me rappelai-je. Une jeune fille aussi discrète que moi, en plus serviable, plus gentille, plus attentionnée, plus généreuse… Bella, sans aucun doute, serait venue à mon secours si elle avait pu assister à la scène. Je l'imaginais sans peine, les fusillant du regard pendant qu'ils la dévisageraient, abasourdis de découvrir qu'elle avait plus de force et de caractère qu'ils ne lui en avaient soupçonné… Or, depuis une semaine et demie maintenant, elle n'était pas venue en cours.

L'image d'elle que j'avais vue sept jours auparavant me hantait toujours, la nuit, pendant mes cauchemars. J'avais pensé qu'elle passerait avec le temps, alors que cette terreur restait tout aussi vivace qu'au premier jour. Sa figure pâle, ses bras serrés autour d'elle, ses lèvres exsangues, ses pieds tremblants, son cri pétrifiant…

La cloche sonnant le début des cours de l'après-midi me tira de mes réflexions. J'appliquai frénétiquement des dizaines et des dizaines d'épaisseurs de papier toilette sur mes joues dans l'espoir de les sécher. Comme bien d'autres fois auparavant, je me félicitai de ne pas porter de maquillage : j'aurais l'air fine, en cours de maths, si je débarquais avec une longue trace noire sur les pommettes !

Je sortis vérifier mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rougis, mais rien de bien frappant. Personne ne pourrait deviner qu'ils venaient de déverser des torrents de pleurs à moins que quelqu'un se penchât dessus jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure le mien… En temps normal, cette personne se serait appelée Benjamin Cheney.

D'un bond, j'étais en dehors des toilettes désertes. Je me précipitai vers la sortie de la cantine indiquée par une belle pancarte ornée d'une flèche violette, histoire que ceux qui arrivaient encore à se perdre dans le lycée n'eussent pas d'excuse pour rater le début de leurs cours de l'après-midi – c'eût été trop bête. Une fois mes affaires récupérées dans le coffre de ma voiture, je fis un virage à 180 degrés en direction du bâtiment 4, dédié aux mathématiques.

Arrivée devant la porte, je pris une grande respiration puis osai finalement frapper.

– Entrez, dit la voix de M. Varner. Oh, mais voilà la jeune demoiselle Weber ! s'exclama-t-il en m'apercevant. Je suis heureux de voir que vous nous faites l'honneur de nous régaler de votre présence. Vous désirez peut-être un rafraîchissement ?

– Excusez… moi… s'il vous plaît, réussis-je à prononcer, hors d'haleine et rouge brique. J'étais…

M. Varner fit un geste négligent de la main.

– Je me moque de savoir où vous étiez, Angela, je sais simplement que ce n'est pas ici. Vous êtes en retard Asseyez-vous.

– Merci, monsieur, murmurai-je.

Je balayai la salle du regard. Sous la fenêtre, Lauren me faisait de signe de la rejoindre, mais M. Varner m'indiqua une place au premier rang, juste sous son nez. Je fus heureuse d'être obligée de m'y installer, sans être pour autant rancunière…

J'ignorais si c'était pour me punir de mon débarquement impromptu au milieu de son explication magistrale, toujours était-il que je passai par deux fois au tableau en une heure et demie. D'une façon générale, je détestais être le centre de l'attention générale. S'il avait un jour eu l'illusion que j'étais une élève brillante, M. Varner avait été déçu : soumise au regard des autres, mon cerveau semblait fondre comme neige au soleil. Bien entendu, mes oreilles et même mes joues se joignirent à la partie en même temps que mes deux mains se mettaient à trembler, me faisant lâcher la craie à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, devant le nombre exponentiel de bras charitables qui se levaient les uns après les autres, mon tortionnaire consentit _enfin_ à me laisser me rasseoir à ma place. Et le pire de tout fut qu'aussitôt la victime suivante sur l'échafaud, les neurones dédiés aux mathématiques s'allumèrent dans mon encéphale et m'impressionnèrent moi-même par leur perspicacité.

Dire qu'il suffisait d'un professeur en fin de compte pas si méchant que je me plaisais à me le représenter, d'une craie, d'un misérable calcul et d'une trentaine d'yeux fixés sur moi pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens… J'étais beaucoup trop impressionnable.

Ce cours de maths avait été véritablement affreux. Et pourtant, dès l'heure de civilisation américaine qui suivit, je regrettai amèrement ma place du premier rang d'où je pouvais admirer la capillarité omniprésente – y compris à l'intérieur de ses narines – du terrible M. Varner. Assise au fond de la salle et dans le mauvais axe pour regarder par la fenêtre, je me sentis prise au piège. Le discours monocorde de Mme Flynn eut un sens, les premières minutes – un vague rapport avec George Washington – mais très vite, le tout m'échappa. J'étais donc à l'aise pour ruminer tout ce que ma vie avait de désagréable, comme tout à l'heure dans les toilettes. Je réussis par chance à me contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas me transformer en fontaine sous les yeux ingénus de mes camarades.

Je rangeai mes affaires à l'avance, sachant que de toutes façons écouter était peine perdue. Il ne me restait qu'à regarder les notes de…

Jessica ? Lauren ? Tyler ? Mike ? Samantha ? Austin ? Eric ?

Mes « amis » ? Je ne voulais pas leur devoir quelque chose. Même si ce n'était que des notes et que je leur avais passé les miennes plus qu'à leur tour.

Ben ? Bella ?

… les notes de mon frère Simon, ex-élève de Mme Flynn, me suffiraient amplement. La dame était connue pour ne pas avoir changé ses cours depuis son arrivée à Forks High, il y avait vingt ans de cela.

Dès que la cloche sonna, je me levai comme un ressort de ma chaise et m'engouffrai vers la sortie. Parvenue au parking, j'avisai ma voiture et évitai soigneusement les flaques qui étaient autant d'obstacles sur le chemin.

Balançant mes affaires sur le siège passager, je mis en route l'air conditionné avant de poser ma tête contre le volant. Ben… Qu'avais-je fait de si terrible ?

Une fois que j'eus pleuré tout mon soûl, je démarrai mon moteur. Je décidai de me concentrer sur ma conduite et non pas sur les questions qui hantaient perfidement la moindre parcelle de mon esprit. Pour m'y forcer, j'adoptai mon allure des matins où mes cours commençaient à huit heures et demie et où je n'avais passé le pas de ma porte qu'à huit heures vingt-sept.

Je vis le petit frère d'Austin – son prénom refusait obstinément de s'inscrire dans mon cerveau – s'écarter précipitamment de mon engin vrombissant, alors qu'il n'était même pas sur ma trajectoire. Étrangement, sa mine décontenancée me dérida.

Après être sortie du parking, j'appuyai sur la pédale d'accélération jusqu'à ne rien voir d'autre qu'un ruban gris bordé d'un défilé ininterrompu de vert. On m'avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois que rouler trop vite nuisait à la couche d'ozone, et pourtant je trouvai en cet instant une multitude d'arguments contraires tous aussi valides les uns que les autres.

J'allais si vite que je dépassai mon allée sans même la remarquer. Excédée, je fis demi-tour dans un crissement de pneus retentissant. Et puis, personne dans le quartier ne me chercherait de noises pour avoir fait brusquement basculer le statut du nain de jardin supposé embellir les plates-bandes des Wells d'horreur criarde à celui d'accidenté de la route, nettement préférable à mes yeux à celui de tout le voisinage… J'exécutai un nouveau virage et me retrouvai sous la couverture étouffante des arbres bordant ma maison, comme si le perpétuel ciel gris n'était pas suffisant. Dire que je les avais trouvés réconfortants à peine quelques jours plus tôt…

Dans ma hâte de m'extraire enfin de ma voiture pour me prendre un bon bain chaud, mon pied gauche ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se prendre dans la housse protectrice recouvrant les sièges et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le gravier.

– Bien. Très bien.

J'avais dit cela d'un ton qui annonçait exactement le contraire.

Allongée à plat ventre, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger, et encore, c'était un bel euphémisme. Sachant que rester là jusqu'à mourir noyée par la mousson permanente, enterrée sous le tapis de feuilles automnales ou étouffée par la mousse n'était hélas pas une option envisageable, je m'efforçai de trouver des raisons susceptibles de me forcer à me relever.

La garçon dont j'étais amoureuse mettait un point d'honneur à faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Mes amis s'étaient appliqués, de leur côté, à saper le peu de moral qui me restait encore.

Quelque part dans la ville, la seule personne qui aurait peut-être pu me redonner un peu de courage était occupée à se morfondre à cause de mon égoïsme.

Pour ajouter quelques couleurs au joyeux tableau qu'était ma vie, ma culpabilité dans l'affaire du nain de jardin sauvagement assassiné serait bientôt découverte – dans cette ville, aucun secret – et alors, mes deux parents se feraient un plaisir de me hacher menu selon les règles de l'art.

Outre le fait que j'avais les deux mains écorchées, un coude en sang et deux nouveaux trous dans un jean tout aussi neuf, j'avais vraiment toutes les motivations _du monde_ pour me remettre debout.

Je restais dans cette position quelques minutes. Mes doigts tapotaient la terre avec un rythme régulier d'un air impatient, mais moi, je n'attendais strictement rien. Ce fut quand une goutte tombée d'un arbre atterrit sur l'extrémité de mon appendice nasal avec un petit « ploc » que je décidai qu'il était temps de me lever.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'extirpai ensuite précautionneusement mon pied gauche de la housse où il s'était empêtré puis de le plaçai, avec toujours autant de prudence, à côté du droit. Bien. La première phase s'était déroulée sans anicroche.

Je passai donc à la deuxième étape du processus. En faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que les cailloux sous mes mains prenaient à présent une teinte rougeâtre, je m'appuyai dessus et me mis sur pieds.

Je relevai le bas de mon pantalon, pour découvrir que je n'avais qu'un bleu là où ma cheville avait heurté violemment la carrosserie de la voiture. Ce monde était véritablement injuste ! Tout ça me faisait un mal de chien, mais je n'étais pas en assez mauvais état pour faire débarquer chez moi une ambulance, toutes sirènes hurlantes, qui m'enlèverait au monde pendant quelques jours de repos salutaire où je serais trop sonnée par les anesthésiants pour penser à tout ce qui n'allait plus… L'état de larve me parut alors plein d'attrait.

C'est alors que je remarquai que la partie du tissu de mon jean que j'avais touchée avait une étrange coloration, et aussi une texture bizarre. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je retournai ma main gauche pour voir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Je sus aussitôt que c'était une mauvaise idée. Un liquide brun, presque noir, décorait mon bras gauche depuis mon coude et avait coulé jusqu'à l'emmanchure de mon chemiser blanc. Je n'étais pas du genre sensible, je supportais parfaitement bien les dissections en biologie et les prises de sang, mais entre tripoter un cœur de mouton dégoulinant et passablement frais, sentir l'indélicate aiguille se glisser dans sa chair et voir, de ses propres yeux, sortir de son propre corps son propre sang qui de plus était d'une toute autre couleur que celle approuvée par les manuels, j'appris que la différence était immense.

J'eus un vertige. Aucune image, rien d'autre que le noir, la sensation étrange d'être dans une cabine étouffante où les bruits m'apparaissaient déformés, où la moindre pensée résonnait à l'infini contre les parois de mon crâne, et où mes pieds ancrés sur le sol n'étaient plus qu'une idée comme les autres parmi cette multitude… Etaient-ils d'ailleurs toujours sur le sol ?

A ce moment là, mon cerveau recommença à analyser les images qui lui parvenaient. En moins de deux, je réalisai que j'étais en train de tomber et repris au dernier moment mon équilibre. Haletante, j'évitai de regarder ma main.

C'est alors seulement que je découvris que j'avais mal. Aux genoux, au mains, aux coudes, à la cheville, mais aussi que mes yeux étaient secs d'avoir trop pleuré, mon estomac noué dans un fouillis inextricable, mon cœur serré par une main d'acier et mon cerveau fatigué, fatigué, fatigué… Je me sentis brusquement vieille comme le monde. La seule chose qui me tentait était d'oublier un instant la douleur de mes membres, de fermer doucement les paupières et de dormir en attendant que tout fût arrangé.

Mes clés à la main, je clopinai tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Après l'avoir ouverte, je me précipitai à la salle de bain. Quelques compresses me servirent d'éponge pour nettoyer l'hémoglobine autour de la plaie. Je réprimai un haut-le-cœur en examinant ma blessure, mais ce n'était strictement rien comparé à ma réaction de tout à l'heure. Je la désinfectai en serrant les dents, puis tentai de me faire un pansement toute seule. Cette opération ne fut pas un franc succès, mais étant donné que j'avais fait d'une seule main ce qui se faisait d'habitude à deux, j'étais assez fière de moi. La plaie était très superficielle, ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien d'avoir coulé avec profusion.

J'allai chercher dans ma voiture mes affaires d'école. Voyant que j'avais laissé dans l'allée quelques traces rougeoyantes de mon passage, je choisis de ne pas attendre la pluie pour nettoyer tout cela et d'employer le tuyau d'arrosage rarement utilisé – Dame Nature dans sa grande bonté se chargeait elle-même d'irriguer nos plantations, poussant parfois le zèle jusqu'à les noyer. Ensuite, je rangeai tout le désordre que j'avais occasionné dans la salle de bain. Mon sac sur mon bras droit pour me dispenser de peser sur le gauche, je regagnai ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit. Mon portable vibre. Jessica. Je l'éteignis.

Vu la journée que j'avais eue, j'allais probablement être dans un sale état pendant la soirée. Me retrouvée psychanalysée par mes deux parents alliés de ma sœur en permanence surexcitée et de mon frère ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités immédiates. Ma décision était prise : il fallait les éviter. Je me levai aussitôt afin de tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte de ma chambre. Au moins, j'étais protégée de tout plan d'Hannah visant à investir les lieux contre ma volonté.

Cette disposition n'était pas suffisante. Prétexter une soirée avec mes amis à Port Angeles me paraissait une excellente idée. Evidemment, quiconque aurait été témoin de ce qu'avait été ma journée n'aurait pas cru une seule seconde à mon mensonge. Je n'avais qu'à me rendre – seule – dans la petite ville, m'installer – seule – au fond de son unique cinéma puis aller manger, toujours seule, dans n'importe quel snack encore ouvert… Ensuite, je rentrerais une fois que tout le monde serait couché.

Je ne me sentais pas de passer deux heures aller-retour sur la route. De plus, mes parents risquaient de ne pas être ravis de me voir débarquer comme une fleur sur le coup de minuit, surtout que je leur avais déjà fait le coup la semaine dernière. Option Port Angeles annulée, donc.

Je me creusai ma tête fatiguée, mais je ne trouvai pas de solution valide. Comme il y avait de fortes chances que mes professeurs ne trouvassent pas l'excuse de la déprime convaincante pour expliquer mon absence de travail scolaire, je me lançai avec résignation dans mes maths. Au lieu de capituler comme à mon habitude, je m'y acharnai avec rage, si bien qu'après avoir malmené ma cervelle une bonne demi-heure, j'obtins de force un commencement de solution à la première question du premier exercice. J'irais loin.

L'avantage de cette situation était que le temps était comme suspendu. La réflexion occupait tous les espaces disponibles dans mon crâne, très pratique car je n'étais pas obligée de réfléchir à ce à quoi je ne voulais même pas songer.

J'avais presque fini le troisième exercice quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et la famille Weber entière débarqua dans le hall. Il était huit heures du soir, m'apprit ma montre. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi, comme le souligna la voix de ma mère d'en bas. Hannah raconta sa vie à nos parents, ce dont je lui fus grée car ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de moi. J'enfilai mon pyjama après avoir nettoyé avec soin le sang séché sur mon coude. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que je m'étais blessée… Je ne voulais pas que mes parents me prêtassent la moindre attention ce soir. Je me préoccupais déjà assez de moi toute seule et ma tête bourdonnait trop sans avoir besoin en rajouter une couche.

Je déverrouillai ma porte et descendis l'escalier.

– Bonjour, Angela, me salua ma mère. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

– Géniale, mais crevante ! mentis-je – demi-vérité, comme toujours. Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour manger, et pour tout vous avouer je tombe de fatigue. Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher, s'il vous plaît ?

– Tu as déjà mangé, Angela ? demanda mon père d'un air suspicieux.

– Oui. Je me suis fait cuire quelques rutabagas. C'est ce qu'on est censés manger pendant la semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Les soupçons de mon père n'en furent que plus forts. Il vérifia l'état de la réserve à rutabagas, mais j'avais préparé mon coup et il manquait effectivement un certain nombre de légumes. J'avais surpris Hannah en jeter la veille, histoire que cette torture s'achevât un peu plus tôt. J'étais sûre qu'elle ne décrypterait pas mon intention de la couvrir vis-à-vis de nos parents et ne pousserait donc pas son petit cri suraigu si reconnaissable.

Mon père m'adressa un regard admiratif.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu te cuisinerais des rutabagas de ton plein gré, Angie. Je suis fier de toi.

Je réprimai un rire. Mes deux parents me firent un sourire éblouissant et me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Il était si facile de les avoir ! Je déposai un baiser sur la joue d'Hannah et montai me coucher.

Journée pourrie, à oublier.

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas. Mon ventre vide criait famine. Mais le pire était sans nul doute ma tête qui n'était pleine que d'une seule pensée : Ben, et la raison pour laquelle, du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé de ne plus m'aimer.

Le soleil hésitait à se lever quand le sommeil me prit enfin. J'accueillis avec une joie sans pareille cette occasion de ne plus devoir penser à rien.

* * *

_Vous avez saisi, maintenant, le double sens de la dernière phrase du chapitre ? Angela, oui. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est. La moitié des pièces ont déjà rejoint l'échéquier. Encore quelques autres, et la partie pourra commencer pour de bon._


	6. La revanche d'une blonde

_[Note : Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est le même que celui que j'ai posté plus tôt cette semaine, mais la grippe A (ou autre gracieuseté du même accabit) et une remarque d'une revieweuse m'ont rappelé qu'un morceau important était passé à la poubelle. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu et qui ont le flemme de se retaper les 12 pages, ça commence après "je ne pus pas échanger avec lui un regard exaspéré" et ça fini à "J'avais fini mon assiette". Toutes mes excuses. Je déteste ce procédé, mais c'était trop primordial pour le rater...]_

_Lumberjack : La réponse à la review que je t'ai envoyé n'est pas complète… Elle a été accidentellement envoyée alors que je ne l'avais pas finie, et comme tu n'as pas autorisé les messages privés, je ne peux pas te répondre. Je vais donc le faire ici. Désolée pour les malheureux lecteurs qui n'ont peut-être pas envie de lire mes derniers délires en date.  
Donc non, la dernière phrase ne faisait pas la moindre allusion aux loups-garous de la Push. Il n'est pas question de loups-garous, ce serait contraire à l'idée de ma fic. Je raconte la vie d'Angela. Et quand je dis sa vie, c'est sa vie à elle et à personne d'autre. Je ne parle de Bella et de Ben que parce qu'ils lui sont proches et qu'ils ont une influence sur elle. Si Angela était la meilleure amie de Paris Hilton (bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait la moindre chance), promis, je potasserais Public et Closer et je raconterais un morceau de la merveilleuse vie de Paris parce qu'elle a un rôle dans la vie de mon héroïne.  
Et une chose que j'ai oublié de te dire : je te félicite officiellement d'avoir fait magistralement ton entrée dans le club très fermé des 6 (maintenant 7) lecteurs qui ont compris que je ne mordais pas si on me laissait une review et que c'était même l'effet inverse. Recevoir une review comme la tienne fait chaud au cœur. J'étais persuadée que ceux qui me mettent en alerte sans rien laisser croyaient que parce qu'ils ne signalaient pas leur présence je n'avais pas leur noms et qu'ils se fichaient complètement du fait qu'en temps qu'être humain, j'ai du mal à supporter qu'on aime ce que je fais mais qu'on se moque de moi comme d'une guigne. Là, j'ai la preuve que non. J'ai rarement été plus contente d'avoir eu tord ! Mon opinion du genre humain vient de remonter. (On m'a déjà signalé que j'avais tendance à tout rapporter à l'univers intersidéral dès qu'il est question d'un truc infime, au fait.) Mais l'absence de reviews ne me découragera jamais, je te le promets. Si j'ai commencé cette histoire, c'est pour moi, parce que j'adore le personnage d'Angela que j'ai créé, même si elle demande un travail ahurissant que je n'ai pas toujours le temps de fournir. Si j'ai voulu publier cette histoire, c'est pour la partager. Tant qu'il y aura des gens comme toi pour l'aimer et le dire, je continuerai à la publier, et tant que j'aimerais Angela, je continuerais à écrire sa vie. Angela, est presque mon double, je ne cesserai de penser à elle que quand je serais dans une phase de dépression intense du genre « J'me déteste, et pis j'aime personne, et pis nah »._

_Suite à une remarque de cette même Lumberjack (cette… je ne crois pas me tromper, vu qu'on croise rarement des hommes sur le site et pas beaucoup dans cette catégorie ! Sinon, mes plus plates excuses) j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas été très claire au début. (Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas la blague, je m'appelle Claire, d'où le comique. Pitoyable, vous trouvez ? Moi aussi. Il y a toujours des gens pour s'étonner que je ne rigole plus. Phrase type ? « Alors comme ça tout le monde te sert la même version depuis tes sept ans ? Moi qui avais pensé que j'avais inventé un jeu de mot très original… » Quelle plaie.) __**Ce n'est pas l'histoire de Bella racontée du point de vue d'un personnage secondaire auquel personne n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention avant. C'est l'histoire d'Angela Weber, un personnage qui n'a jamais été exploité comme il aurait pu l'être et que j'essaye de mon mieux de rendre complexe et intéressant.**__ Je me ficherais royalement de Bella si elle n'était pas l'amie d'Angie. Si vous voulez des vampires ou des loups-garous qui se battent en combat singulier, je ne vous conseille pas mon histoire. Angela ignore complètement qu'il existe des êtres mythologiques. Je squatte sa tête et seulement la sienne, donc je ne parlerai pas de leur double nature. Le nom de Jacob Black n'apparaîtra probablement jamais, et celui d'Edward Cullen sera invariablement précédé de « ce crétin de » (n'oublions pas qu'Angie peut être vindicative quand elle le veut). Angela n'est qu'une pauvre humaine spoliée qui n'a droit à aucun pouvoir surnaturel, mis à part sa petite tête et ses grands yeux bleus magnifiques. (Sont-ils bleus et magnifiques, d'ailleurs ? Je n'en sais rien.) Et il se trouve que ça fait déjà beaucoup (c'est ce que je veux prouver dans cette histoire), même si personne ne s'évanouira jamais sur son passage tant elle est belle. Dit comme ça, ça a l'air terrifiant comme perspective de futur, non ?_

_Je tenais à signaler que je n'ai jamais mangé de rutabaga. C'est en quelque sorte un hommage à une pièce de théâtre que j'ai vu il y a deux ou trois ans, _Rutabaga Swing_. Ça n'a rien de génial et ça ne parle pas non plus vraiment de rutabagas, mais bon._

_Question : le film est bien ? J'ai entendu des avis très positifs et des très négatifs. (Les premiers parce qu'ils se sont ennuyés royalement, les deuxièmes parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gros plans de "Robichou", de préférence torse nu. Franchement, à ce niveau là, ça devient vraiment ridicule !)_

_A présent, je m'excuse du retard. J'explique. J'avais écrit un chapitre 6 mal écrit et dans lequel il ne se passait strictement rien, mais qui laissait apparaître le rôle de la famille dans la vie d'Angie. Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de le jeter aux oubliettes, et l'apologie des Weber passera plus tard ou passera tout simplement à la trappe. C'est une des choses les plus mauvaises que j'ai écrites pour cette histoire et je ne veux pas qu'elle la pollue. J'espère ne jamais faire pire. Mon malheureux ego surdimensionné n'y survivrait probablement pas. Et puis, j'ai trop de respect pour vous, lecteurs, pour vous imposer un torchon pareil. Du coup, j'ai passé du temps à essayer de corriger quelque chose qui n'était pas corrigeable, et ça a pris du temps avant que je réalise enfin que je ne pouvais rien améliorer. L'inspiration, le souffle et les idées n'étaient pas là, il n'y avait rien à faire du tout, à part passer à autre chose._

_Place au chapitre suivant, qui est heureusement bien meilleur que celui que j'ai jeté (dixit Effexor)._

* * *

**6**

**La revanche d'une blonde**

Mercredi. Jeudi. Vendredi.

Mes creux dans le cœur et dans l'estomac m'avaient réveillée aux aurores. J'avais faim, j'avais froid, et pour couronner le tout, mon pansement maladroit s'était défait dans la nuit et mes draps étaient souillés, ainsi que mon pyjama. Dans une tentative maladroite de camoufler les dégâts, je me rendis à pas de loups dans la chambre de mes parents afin de subtiliser de nouvelles couvertures. Je refis mon bandage, et j'eus le plaisir de constater qu'une sorte de croûte jaunâtre qui n'était pas du meilleur augure s'était formée au niveau de ma plaie. Je la touchai avec dégoût, ce qui m'apprit que sa consistance était molle et que le liquide à moitié transparent qui noyait mon lit était effectivement du pus. Mon estomac vide protesta vivement par une sensation de nausée imminente.

Rabattant le plus vite possible ma manche dessus afin de m'épargner cette vision très peu esthétique, je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain. Mon image dans le miroir me stupéfia : mes paupières refusaient obstinément de se soulever au-delà de la moitié de mes globes oculaires, me donnant un aspect spectral qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. _Un film d'horreur, peut-être ?_ pensai-je avec un sourire forcé. Je m'observai un petit instant, soupirai et lâchai l'affaire. Mon apparence aujourd'hui n'aurait rien de fameux, mais tant pis.

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une occasion. Ce n'est pas comme si je me devais d'être belle pour un garçon_, pensai-je en secouant tristement la tête.

Les jours s'égrenaient pour moi dans le silence et le rien. Je parlais peu, riais encore moins, ne mangeais presque pas et espérais ainsi réussir à chasser Ben de mes pensées. Je voulais afficher un masque d'indifférence totale à tout, m'attirant du même coup les regards inquiets de ma famille. Chaque allusion à lui m'était une épine qui se fichait toujours au même endroit, entre l'estomac et le cœur.

– Hé ! s'écria jeudi Tyler Crowley lors d'une de ses batailles épiques avec Austin Marks pour le titre d'inepte en chef de la table. Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Bella ?

Il se tourna vers moi, attendant sûrement un regard noir. Je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir et dus me retenir de lui tirer la langue puérilement.

– Moi, je sais ce qu'elle a, affirma Jessica d'une voix claire.

Toutes les têtes s'orientèrent dans sa direction. Je crus voir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire satisfait, et j'avais la désagréable impression de revivre la scène de lundi dernier, Jessica remplaçant Mike.

– Je suis allée voir son père, et il a dit qu'elle avait une maladie contagieuse… Je ne me rappelle plus du nom, mais je me souviens que c'est vraiment pas commun… Il a dit qu'elle avait attrapé un parasite dans les bois.

– Elle a une gastro, l'interrompit sèchement Mike, qui semblait regretter son heure de gloire. Il y a plus rare, non ?

Des pouffements retentirent et Tyler fit une remarque comme quoi Jess avait beau ne pas être blonde, elle avait bien le cerveau qui allait avec. Mais j'étais prévenue d'avance qu'il ne fallait pas attendre beaucoup plus malin de sa part, de toutes façons. Evidemment, Lauren, à la chevelure naturellement jaune paille, ne manqua pas de rétorquer à l'aide une réplique assassine, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Austin qui s'esclaffa bruyamment à voir Tyler ainsi ridiculisé. Désopilant, en effet.

Quand à moi, j'étais atterrée du manque absolu de galanterie de Mike. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sortaient toujours ensemble, et d'après le peu que je savais des usages du monde, rabaisser sa petite amie en public avec autant de goujaterie n'avait jamais été le meilleur moyen de la conserver. Si Jess ne piquait pas immédiatement une petite colère pour exiger un peu plus de respect de Mike, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle et c'était même grave.

– Peut-être, continua Jessica. Bref, elle ne sortira pas avant que son état ne s'améliore.

Beaucoup hochèrent la tête.

– La pauvre, quand même, finit par dire Eric.

– Pas de chance, ajouta Austin.

J'observai Jessica avec attention. Je la connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour avoir appris à déchiffrer ses principales expressions faciales. Là, elle arborait une moue contrariée, synonyme qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être interrompue en plein colportage de ragots, mais qu'elle aurait réagi exactement pareil si le coupable avait été Austin ou Lauren. Comment pouvait-elle supporter cela de Mike ? Comment Mike pouvait-il même se moquer d'elle aussi méchamment ? Et pourquoi prenait-elle sa main en la caressant sur la table ?

J'eus brusquement envie de m'enfuir loin, très loin, et de ne plus jamais les revoir. Me cacher dans une grotte, hiberner jusqu'à l'arrivée du printemps dans six mois, en oubliant Ben, Bella et l'indélicatesse de mes compagnons de cafétéria.

– J'espère qu'elle se remettra bientôt, fit Samantha.

– C'est triste, déclara Tyler.

– Oui, acquiesça quelqu'un.

Ben ne mangeait plus à notre table depuis mercredi – une manœuvre de plus pour m'éviter, je présumais – et je ne pus donc pas échanger avec lui un regard exaspéré.

Ben… Pas un mot, même un mot de rupture, pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Il s'était contenté, du jour au lendemain, de décider que je n'existais pas sans me prévenir d'adapter mon comportement en conséquence. Ce que j'aurais du faire naturellement, en théorie… Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, nul être doté d'un minimum de raison ne pouvait ne pouvait dire que nous étions toujours ensemble. J'aurais du l'ignorer moi aussi, et m'enfermer dans ce ressentiment qui suivait toujours la fin d'un amour, lui trouver mille défauts et tenter tant bien que mal de me persuader que je valais bien mieux que lui.

J'en étais incapable.

J'avais su, aussitôt que j'avais osé lui adresser la parole, qu'il m'était infiniment supérieur et le resterait à jamais. Généreux, calme, tendre, altruiste, commode, réfléchi, ouvert d'esprit, convaincu de ce qu'il affirmait, brillant… En un seul mot, c'était l'homme auquel j'avais rêvé depuis que j'avais découvert l'existence des contes de fées, celui que j'aurais voulu voir élever mes enfants, celui auprès de qui j'aurais vieilli et je serais morte avec joie. Cependant, jamais il n'avait laissé l'ombre de ses immenses qualités m'écraser : parmi les innombrables mérites de Ben figurait également la bonté. C'était ce mot qui définissait le mieux la personne exceptionnelle qu'il était, et la raison pour laquelle il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir.

Oui, j'aimais encore Ben. Peut-être l'aimerais-je toujours. Peut-être ? Non, certainement. Pour cela, il eût fallu que j'eusse perdu d'un seul coup tout ce en quoi je croyais et se trouvait réuni sous sa forme la plus pure, belle et admirable chez une seule personne. Comment ce miracle était-il possible ? Je ne m'étais encore jamais posé la question…

Quel serait le futur ? Croiser tous les jours le garçon que j'aimais, savoir qu'il avait à présent réalisé à quel point j'étais indigne de lui, fréquenter les mêmes personnes, le contempler de loin, taire le flot de sentiments qui inondait mon cœur… à coup sûr, ce serait difficile, mais j'y résisterais. Tout le monde y résistait, comme l'avait dit mon père ce fameux dimanche soir. Je n'avais pas voulu le croire, alors…

_Tout le monde ? __Vraiment _tout le monde _?_

Bella. Il y avait Bella…

N'en faisais-je pas trop ? Ce que Bella vivait était bien pire, et cependant si similaire… J'étais sûre d'une chose : je ne voulais pas devenir comme elle. Il m'était pénible de me l'avouer, mais elle m'avait fait pitié… et peur. Pour Bella, je me devais de rester forte. Pour lui prouver que le drame qu'elle vivait n'était pas une tragédie, je ne me laisserais jamais abattre.

J'avais fini mon assiette avant tout le monde et je quittai la cantine après avoir brièvement marmonné que j'avais je ne savais quelle chose à faire impérativement avant le début des cours.

Je croisai Lynne Crawford sur la route vers ma voiture – mon repère secret depuis mercredi. Elle m'adressa un sourire méprisant et je soupirai. Elle m'en voulait encore pour mon lapsus de lundi dernier… Même si c'était plutôt insultant, et que j'étais en tord.

– Angela ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda la voix de Lauren.

Lauren s'était levée quelques instants auparavant, pour aller aux toilettes, et j'avais complètement oublié que je risquais de la croiser. J'étais prise au piège.

– Euh… j'étais venue parler à Lynne… inventai-je. Lui faire des excuses pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois…

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, commença Lauren, l'air surexcité. Ta réplique était vraiment drôle, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai ri ! Je crois qu'elle ne t'en veut pas vraiment, si tu savais ce que je me prends de la part de ma mère… Elle prétend que je me maquille comme une voiture volée. N'importe quoi ! En plus, c'est un service que tu lui as rendu. Si, si, je te le promets ! La couleur de son fond de teint n'était _pas du tout_ assortie à sa peau, un véritable massacre. Après t'avoir parlé, elle est allée enlever tout ça aux toilettes, et heureusement pour elle ! Son produit calamiteux n'était _même pas_ résistant à l'eau. Imagine ce que ça aurait donné avec la pluie qui est tombée après les cours ! Je suis scandalisée qu'on ose vendre de la marchandise pareille !

Lauren sembla chercher ses mots, ne trouvant pas l'expression appropriée parmi la petite centaine disponible dans la langue anglaise pour exprimer son indignation et choisit d'embrayer sur un autre aspect du problème.

– C'est bizarre, des écarts comme celui-là ne ressemblent pas à Lynne… Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui arriver en ce moment pour qu'elle néglige à ce point l'essentiel…

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Lauren. Son visage rayonnait, montrant à quel point elle était exaltée de faire une conférence sur les sujets de choix qu'étaient Lynne Crawford et le maquillage.

– Tu as complètement raison ! lançai-je avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Je me souviendrais de tes conseils, mais maintenant je dois trouver Lynne.

Je détalai sans demander mon reste, plantant là une Lauren décontenancée mais heureuse d'avoir enfin pu débiter ses grandes théories. A coup sûr, elle avait mijoté tout cela dans sa petite tête depuis lundi et avait cherché longuement le moment idéal pour m'en faire part.

Avantage ? J'étais débarrassée de toutes mes fréquentations de la cantine. Inconvénient ? J'étais à présent obligée d'aller voir Lynne Crawford, sans doute mille fois plus pénible à supporter qu'une dizaine d'Austin Marks en pleine forme. Résignée, j'essayai de la rattraper.

Lynne, débarquée à Forks deux ans auparavant, avait depuis toujours décidé de fuir la cantine, trop bruyante selon elle. Force m'était de reconnaître qu'elle avait parfaitement raison sur ce point, même si à son arrivée je l'avais prise pour une asociale – et pour cause : dans les premiers temps elle ne sortait presque jamais, ne communiquait que rarement avec ses congénères et arborait presque tous les jours une mine synonyme de mauvaise humeur, apparemment invisible pour tous sauf moi. Mais les autres la trouvaient charmante, avec ses superbes cheveux dorés, ses grands yeux bleus et son adorable rire hypocrite toujours prêt à résonner en cas de besoin.

Elle avait intégré un groupe qui comptait parmi de nombreuses « personnalités » les plus en vogue du lycée, et tous avaient migré de la cantine au porche du bâtiment de géographie, beaucoup plus agréable selon eux.

Je voyais souvent Lynne discuter avec eux, mais je trouvais toujours que quelque chose clochait. J'étais étonnée d'être la seule à remarquer que son rire mélodieux comme un carillon sonnait faux, que ses sourires étaient forcés et son intérêt le plus souvent feint. Il était facile de deviner qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment sa suite, et je la soupçonnais de s'ennuyer mortellement à Forks. La vie après Boston devait lui paraître bien fade… Ce n'était pas d'après moi une raison pour regarder de haut les pauvres bipèdes avec qui Sa Majesté était contrainte de partager son oxygène. Je me demandais régulièrement comment sa cour, composée de gens autrefois – relativement – indépendants d'esprit, réussissait à supporter une fille si hautaine et pleine de suffisance. Pourquoi agissaient-ils avec autant de dévotion à son égard, alors que les rares marques d'affection qu'elle leur communiquait de temps à autre étaient généralement surfaites et peu sincères ?

Ou peut-être était-ce justement ça qui les fascinait chez elle… l'impression qu'elle resterait toujours hors d'atteinte, une reine de glace que rien ne ferait fondre… Elle dégageait, c'était indéniable, une aura de mystère qui intriguait, et son joli visage ne jouait certainement pas un rôle négligeable dans ce magnétisme, du même type que celui qu'inspiraient les Cullen. Pourtant, dès ma première conversation avec elle, cet effet s'était dissipé : Lynne Crawford n'était rien qu'une petite fille gâtée, insupportablement fière de sa ville d'origine, comme si provenir du Massachusetts équivalait à avoir un statut royal. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'était ni sympathique, ni serviable, ni complaisante, ni gentille, ni modeste… Lynne jouait à la parfaite demoiselle de Nouvelle-Angleterre et ne devait sa survie dans le monde périlleux des lycées de province qu'à sa remarquable capacité à embobiner ses semblables.

Sous le porche du bâtiment de géographie, je vis Lynne entourée de son escorte qui finissait leur repas. Pour améliorer le confort, il y avait des fauteuils en plastique et des tables de pique-nique. L'endroit avait l'air très plaisant. Je me demandais comment ils avaient pu les amener ici et si Mme Flanagan était satisfaite de ces installations.

Allongée sur une chaise longue, Lynne profitait d'un faible rayon de soleil. Je m'approchais d'elle.

– Salut, Lynne…

Elle releva ses lunettes noires – précaution ridicule selon moi – et me regarda longuement avant de décider si je méritais une réponse.

Non. Je me faisais sûrement des idées à cause de mes préjugés contre elle. Elle était juste surprise…

– Angela ! Tu vas bien ?

Son faux enthousiasme ne me trompa pas.

– Euh… oui, très bien. Et toi ?

– Très bien aussi.

Elle mentait, devinai-je. Elle non plus n'avait pas passé une semaine agréable du tout. Ayant découvert cela, il m'était plus facile d'en voir les traces sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient moins grands que d'ordinaire, me rappelant les difficultés que j'avais chaque matin depuis mercredi à soulever mes paupières. Son maquillage beaucoup plus voyant que d'habitude avait un côté négligé et ses pommettes étaient entièrement recouvertes d'anti-cerne. Impossible pour moi de ne pas la démasquer, alors que je passais la plupart de mon temps le matin enfermée dans la salle de bain à débusquer ces signes. Lauren avait peut-être raison... Que lui arrivait-il ?

– Je peux te parler, Lynne ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-elle sans hésiter et sans ressentiment apparent.

Elle se leva de son transat et me suivit un peu plus loin.

– Je voulais m'excuser. Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit lundi. Je m'en suis voulue toute la semaine.

Demi-vérité. Oui, j'avais toute la semaine ruminé un atroce sentiment de culpabilité, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec Lynne Crawford. C'était Bella et Ben…

– Merci. Ta remarque était à quel sujet, au fait ? demanda-t-elle en levant ses yeux azur vers moi.

J'eus le sentiment humiliant qu'elle me traitait comme M. Varner quand j'arrivais en retard à son cours et qu'elle jubilerait si je perdais mes moyens. Je rabattis mes cheveux sur mes oreilles aussitôt, histoire de camoufler tant qu'il était encore possible la preuve de ma colère naissance. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de m'écraser au sol contre elle. Pas cette fois.

– J'ai dit que la seule façon pour toi d'avoir l'air aussi bronzée que tu l'étais lundi dernier était de te peinturlurer le visage avec des litres de fond de teint. Combien de pots, au fait ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

Lynne ne broncha pas.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux. Je ne t'en veux pas… au contraire, je suis contente que quelqu'un ose enfin dire ce qu'il pense en face. J'admire cette attitude, crois-moi. Ben avait raison : tu culpabilises toujours pour des choses sans importances !

Mon cœur rata un battement.

– Ben ?

Lynne me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée.

– Oui, Ben. Benjamin Cheney ! C'est bizarre que son nom ne te rappelle rien, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne sortiez pas ensemble ?

Etais-je à des lieues de la vérité ou bien l'étrange grimace sur son visage était un sourire réprimé ?

– Attends, je l'appelle. Ben !

_Ce n'est pas réel. C'est un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar, et à ton réveil tu retrouveras ton amoureux à tes côtés, comme toujours…_

– Oui, Lynne ?

La voix familière brisa d'un seul coup tous mes espoirs tandis qu'une monstrueuse pulsion de jalousie s'infiltrait en moi. Il traînait avec _elle_ ! Et pire, il accourait dès qu'elle le demandait...

Il se figea en m'apercevant.

– Angela.

– Ben, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.

– Bonjour.

– Bonjour.

Nous restâmes debout l'un en face de l'autre, lui le juge sévère et moi l'accusé qui ignorait son crime, toute tremblante. Je baissais les yeux de crainte de croiser les siens, mais je sentais que chaque regard qu'il m'adressait creusait un trou dans mon cœur, comme une mitraillette face à une maigre feuille de papier.

Lynne semblait aux anges, et je me surpris à la détester violemment. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il aussi ouvertement se réjouir de la souffrance d'autrui ? Rien que de penser qu'une telle malfaisance existait me rendait encore plus malade que de voir Ben me haïr ainsi et de constater que j'étais trop faible pour m'empêcher de l'aimer. Quelles étaient les motivations de Lynne ? Etait-ce cela, son image de la vengeance ? Torturer son ennemie pour quelques paroles malheureuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle la suppliât d'arrêter ?

Des larmes voulurent se joindre à la partie, mais maintenant plus que jamais, je les refoulai. J'avais ma fierté, et je n'allais assurément pas la perdre en face de Lynne Crawford et de Ben. Je relevai la tête et plantais mon regard droit dans celui de la petite pétasse arrogante qui me faisait face. J'aurais de loin préféré fixer Ben, mais je savais que si je le dévisageais, l'air insensible que je tâchais tant bien que mal de me donner fondrait comme neige au soleil, et il n'était pas prouvé qu'il était responsable de cette situation – c'est-à-dire moi, en face de lui, perdant le peu de moyens qui me restait pour le plus grand plaisir de Lynne Crawford. Peut-être que lui aussi avait mal quelque part dans la région du cœur quand il me regardait…

_Stop, Angela. Tu vas pleurer._

– Je connais Ben, en effet.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, rétorqua Lynne en inclinant la tête vers lui.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard un petit instant, elle affichant un sourire vainqueur, moi réfrénant mes envies de la gifler, puis je tournai les talons.

Je m'enfuis, d'abord à une allure normale, puis dès que je fus hors de leur vue et de leurs oreilles, en courant. Ce fut presque un soulagement quand je passai ma main devant mon visage et que je découvris l'humidité salée sur mes joues.

Tout à coup, je pilai net. Je revins sur mes pas et collai mon oreille contre l'angle du mur.

– Lynne, c'était quoi ce cirque ?

Ben avait l'air passablement en colère. Je luttai pour ne pas me tordre en deux. Ce qui avait autrefois constitué mon ego avait appris à s'effacer depuis mercredi, mais c'était là le coup fatal. Etait-ce si pénible d'être obligé de soutenir ma vue ?

– De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton détaché, comme si de rien n'était.

Les vagues de haine qui déferlèrent en moi à cette simple parole me stupéfièrent. Comment, moi, Angela Weber, fille du pasteur Patrick Weber, un homme réputé pour sa bonté, élevée selon des principes élevés et qui avais pour unique ambition d'être assez digne pour les appliquer, comment pouvais-je exécrer quelqu'un à ce point ? Oser utiliser Ben pour m'atteindre… Ce procédé était du plus bas étage. Et l'utiliser contre son gré, voilà qui était tout bonnement innommable !

– Ne fais pas l'innocente, dit Ben d'un ton agressif. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, d'accord ! Angela ! ajouta-t-il comme elle ne réagissait pas.

Il avait crié. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna à cet instant précis. La cour de Lynne avait probablement regagné leurs classes. De mon côté, j'avais économie… Si Jessica jugeait utile de m'adresser la parole – j'espérais que non – je n'aurais qu'à bafouiller une excuse à peu près plausible. Ben avait maths, et j'ignorais ce à quoi Lynne allait s'occuper. Revernissage de ses griffes ?

Lynne n'avait toujours rien répondu. J'éprouvais une impatience malsaine à l'idée de la voir se défendre contre quelqu'un qu'elle devait considérer auparavant comme un allié.

– J'ai fait allusion à toi, et elle a eu l'air surpris comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de toi ou que je lui rappelais un souvenir désagréable… ou humiliant, je ne sais pas trop.

Ben ne répondit pas. J'étais abasourdie. Comment osait-elle mentir à ce point ?

– Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

– Elle ne l'a pas dit à haute voix. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai décrypté dans ses yeux, mais je me trompe rarement.

La certitude avec laquelle Lynne martela ce mensonge dut réveiller quelque chose en Ben, puisqu'il haussa le ton.

– Je ne te crois pas, Lynne.

– Je ne te crois pas, Ben.

Je me demandais d'où elle tenait le culot d'affirmer cela. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle _savait _? Est-ce que Ben lui avait confié les choses que j'essayais en vain de deviner ? Quelles horreurs lui avait-il raconté sur mon compte ?

– Je sais que tu mens ! s'énerva-t-il.

Lynne hésita avant de capituler, à mon grand étonnement. Mais je n'avais que le son, pas l'image… Ceci expliquait peut-être cela.

– D'accord. Je ne savais pas que tu te mettrais dans cet état… Je suis vraiment désolée. J'avais juste besoin de toi pour…

– Besoin de moi pourquoi, Crawford ? Pour l'humilier ? Angela n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment, et si tu ne t'amusais pas à faire du mal aux gens innocents… aux gens vrais… peut-être que tu t'en rendrais compte.

La vie était étrange. En voyant apparaître un Ben transformé en caniche docile Lynne, j'avais cru cauchemarder. Maintenant… Etais-je en train de rêver ou prenait-il ma défense ? Innocente… C'était de notoriété publique, et je savais que beaucoup pensaient sainte nitouche. Si la balance n'avait pas penché en ce moment du côté de Ben, j'étais sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de le souligner.

L'autre mot qu'il avait utilisé pour me qualifier était sans doute le plus beau compliment qui m'avait jamais été adressé. Vraie… Un mot simple et éclatant, un mot qui n'avait pas besoin d'être éclairci par d'autres mots. Vraie.

Lynne éclata de rire.

– Elle est loin d'être aussi parfaite que tu le prétends, tu sais.

– Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Angela était parfaite.

– Ou si peu… rétorqua Lynne sarcastiquement.

– En tout cas, elle est très loin d'être une petite garce prétentieuse ! explosa Ben. Elle n'a jamais tourmenté personne, ou au moins, jamais consciemment. Et tu as vu son expression quand elle m'a vu ? Ça me rend malade de penser que quelqu'un peut être aussi odieux et le faire exprès, surtout envers quelqu'un d'aussi… quelqu'un comme elle. A ta place, je serais déjà à ses genoux, en train de la supplier de me pardonner. Elle a assez de soucis sur le dos sans avoir à te supporter en plus !

Il y eut un silence. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Lynne à cet instant. A ma connaissance, personne ne l'avait insultée aussi ouvertement que venait de le faire Ben. Mon cœur se gonflait de chaleur. Ben prenait ma défense. Ben m'aim…

_Stop, Angela._

– Tu as raison, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais du me venger comme ça, c'était très inapproprié, mais…

– Tu n'aurais jamais du te venger tout court, rectifia Ben.

– Tu me laisses finir ? Merci, dit-elle doucement sans attendre de confirmation. J'avais juste l'impression que tu étais justement un des fameux soucis de Sainte Angela et que c'était volontaire de ta part aussi… Je me trompe ?

C'était maintenant au tour de Ben d'être à court de mots. De mon côté, je tendais l'oreille plus que jamais. Ils en étaient enfin à la question qui m'avait tenue éveillée tant de nuits…

– Tais-toi, Lynne. Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

– Tout comme tu n'as pas à me dire comment je dois me comporter. C'était juste une remarque en passant.

– Que ça reste une remarque, et ne viens pas te mettre une des idées tordues dont tu as le secret dans la tête, d'accord ?

– Je te trouve un peu hypocrite, Ben. Vu ta façon d'agir avec Angela…

– Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ? hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, excédé.

Je crus que bien que la colère allait étouffer Ben. Je savais que Mme Flanagan ne risquait pas de venir les interrompre car elle n'avait pas cours le vendredi, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être inquiète. Les bâtiments voisins étaient si proches… Je priai pour que le double vitrage fût aussi isolant que ce qui était promis.

En parlant des classes d'à côté… J'avalai une grande gorgée d'air. Quelqu'un pouvait nous voir, Ben et Lynne échangeant des propos violents, moi les espionnant, et tous en flagrant délit d'école buissonnière… Je scrutai les alentours, mais par chance, aucune fenêtre à l'horizon, et aucune paire d'yeux indiscrets.

– Si, dit Lynne si bas que je fus forcée de deviner certains mots. Tu as raison. Je suis hypocrite.

J'eus l'impression que malgré son murmure, il y avait une certaine fierté dans sa déclaration. Ce qui me donna presque envie de vomir. C'était comme si elle se vantait devant moi d'être sans foi ni loi. Et sans conscience.

Lynne Crawford était un monstre. Un monstre déguisé par des traits harmonieux, une silhouette avantageuse, un rire mélodieux et un don pour rendre une conversation plaisante. Elle cachait qui elle était par une couche de maquillage et d'hypocrisie, comme elle venait de le dire, et quand la peinture parfaite se craquelait, sa véritable nature se montrait au jour. J'étais stupéfaite de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt.

– Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai maths, dit théâtralement Ben d'un ton sans réplique.

Pour peu, je l'aurais applaudi.

Ils partirent, chacun contournant le bâtiment dans une direction opposée. Et Ben arrivait droit sur moi.

J'étais mitigée. D'un côté, il s'était clairement interposé entre Lynne Crawford et moi. De plus, à défaut d'affection, il semblait conserver pour moi un semblant d'estime. A ce niveau là, nous étions dans le même camp… Mais pour le reste…

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère.

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage, pris mes jambes à mon cou et me plaquai contre un mur de brique détrempé. Il passa devant moi sans me voir, et pour une fois je n'en fus pas blessée mais réconfortée.

Je regardai ma montre. Si je me mettais en route maintenant pour le bâtiment 2, situé de l'autre côté du lycée, j'arriverais avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, et mes chaussures trempées boueuses saliraient le linoléum immaculé de la classe de Mme Jacobs. Cette fois, inutile de compter sur son indulgence : elle aimait mon côté rigoureux et soigné, pas ma petite personne par essence… Je risquais de passer un salle quart d'heure. Ben l'avait bien souligné : j'avais suffisamment de soucis sans m'en rajouter de nouveaux. J'avais eu mon compte d'émotions pour la journée, il était temps d'écouter la voix de la sagesse qui me soufflait de prendre un peu de repos…

Ma conscience me hurla de ne pas faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mon dossier dans la matière était encore vierge, et il me paraissait bête de le tacher alors que j'étais si près de la fin de ma scolarité. Qu'allais-je faire ?

_Ce que tout élève normal se doit de faire au moins une fois dans sa vie_, décidai-je. J'avais des circonstances atténuantes, la principale étant d'être au bout du rouleau.

Je dégainai mon téléphone et composai un message à l'attention de Thomas Weber, qui, pour l'occasion, serait mon sauveur.

**_Partant pour une après-midi de liberté offerte ? Fais semblant d'être malade et je viens te chercher au collège._**

Ce genre d'exactions honteuses ne me ressemblait pas du tout. J'avais toujours réprimandé Tom quand la simple idée lui venait à l'esprit. Il était temps que cela changeât…

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**_C'est fait. Je viens de tomber dans les pommes et j'étais super crédible ! Merci qui ?_**

Je pouffai nerveusement avant de me ruer dans le bureau de Mme Cope, le cœur battant. Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de choses avant et j'espérai de toutes mes forces que mon stratagème fonctionnerait. J'avais beau savoir pertinemment que la secrétaire du lycée de Forks n'était pas la personne la plus perspicace du monde, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être tendue à l'idée de m'en aller ainsi…

_Calmons-nous. Elle n'y verra que du feu. _Bella m'avait raconté comment elle avait réussi à fuir le lycée en compagnie d'Edward Cullen après son évanouissement en biologie, et la pauvre femme avait mangé dans la main d'Edward.

Penser à Bella et à Edward n'était pas exactement le meilleur moyen de me concentrer sur mon but, à savoir ne pas être tremblante de peur en arrivant dans l'antre de Mme Cope. Même si ma réaction aurait pu être imputé à une sainte terreur devant son accoutrement criard et excentrique…

– Angela Weber, me salua-t-elle, heureuse de voir une visite troubler l'ennui de ses journées moroses. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

– Mon frère est très malade, madame, et son professeur a exigé que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour qu'il se repose. Malheureusement, mon père est à un enterrement et ma mère avait prévu de passer l'après-midi à Seattle…

C'était la stricte vérité. Si l'idée était venue de Tom, j'aurais même été parfaitement innocente.

– Allez-y.

Je la remerciai poliment et me rendis en voiture secourir mon pauvre frère. L'infirmière du collège le jeta presque dans ma voiture tant elle avait l'air contente de se débarrasser de ce garçon qui souffrait de toute évidence d'une indisposition grave et contagieuse. Je fus épatée par ses talents de comédien. Son mime était des plus convaincant. Il était réellement pâle et semblait souffrir atrocement. Il me confia plus tard, hilare, qu'il s'était artistiquement badigeonné les joues de craie blanche pour rendre l'effet plus réaliste. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la maison.

– Merci, Angela, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'ai cru mourir d'ennui en cours… Tu pourrais juste m'expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé de m'aider, pour une fois ?

– J'ai mes raisons, fis-je en souriant – un fait devenu rare. Pas un mot aux parents ou à Hannah. Partant pour Port Angeles, monsieur le grand blessé ?

Tom hocha la tête pour signer notre pacte, mais il n'insista pas. C'était l'avantage de mon petit frère comparé à Simon : lui avait la délicatesse de ne me pas presser de questions quand je n'avais pas envie de parler et me laissait penser en paix à tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour là. Avec lui, j'avais le droit d'être tranquille, et ça m'avait vraiment manqué.

_

* * *

_

Personnellement, j'adore Lynne Crawford.

_Le conseil de la semaine pour vous, mes lecteurs attentionnés, par C et Dille. Un conseil qui s'appelle _Autant en emporte le vent_ (_Gone With the Wind_ en VO). C'est un film, qui date de 1939, adapté du roman du même nom de Margaret Mitchell, sorti quelques années auparavant. Autant dire une antiquité que nos arrière-grand-parents ont pu aller voir en salles main dans la main quand la guerre a été finie._

_Bref. Si c'est une telle vieillerie qui est sûrement dans un musée dédié au cinéma de l'ancien temps, pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle encore ? Pour la même raison qu'on n'arrête pas d'adapter Shakespeare au théâtre dans tous les pays du monde : parce que c'est un chef-d'œuvre ! 13 nominations aux oscars, 8 récompenses, et inégalé au box-office jusqu'à Ben-Hur (ou Titanic, excusez ma mémoire), pour la bonne raison qu'à l'époque la population était moins nombreuse et allait moins souvent au cinéma. Le septième art. Pas la septième façon de se faire de l'argent facilement._

_Certaines personnes, dont ma mère, ne le supportent pas, et ont leurs raisons. Pour commencer, il dure 3h30, soit largement le temps d'être beaucoup trop fatigué pour comprendre de quoi il en retourne. Ensuite, les voix françaises sont vraiment horripilantes (remportent la palme d'or Scarlett et Tressy, suivies de près par Mama dont le doublage est limite raciste) et pourraient même vous empêcher de piquer votre petit roupillon si les 3h30 vous tapent sur le système. (Personnellement, je trouve un atout à ce doublage. La voix Scarlett en français a un plus qui peut tout rattraper, c'est son merveilleux « Taratata ! » lancé dans la première scène aux jumeaux Tarelton.) Et enfin, ma mère n'aime pas ce film parce qu'elle trouve que Scarlett-qui-a-eu-trois-maris-alors-que-Jane-Austen-est-restée-vieille-fille est, je cite, « une abominable bonne femme ». Ignare. Elle a complètement raison, mais c'est précisément ce qui fait d'elle un personnage exceptionnel, une vraie femme moderne, indépendante et fascinante. En tous cas, elle ne laisse jamais personne indifférent._

_Je ne veux pas vous raconter l'histoire. Ça se passe seulement en Géorgie pendant la Guerre de Sécession et que ça raconte la fin du Vieux Sud. _Autant en emporte le vent_, c'est un immense classique, pour ne pas dire LE classique du cinéma. Attention. Il y a des gens qui aiment, d'autres qui ne supportent pas. Je ne vais pas dire que je les comprends (Clark Gable et Vivien Leigh sont si géniaux dedans !) mais je les excuse. Ne m'en voulez pas si après vous être farci les 3h30 de film vous vomissez Scarlett et qu'Atlanta est le dernier endroit dans lequel vous voulez vous rendre. Je vous avais prévenus…_

_Si je vous le conseille, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que j'adore ce film. Un personnage de mon histoire a comme un air de famille avec Scarlett. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Au fur et à mesure que je construisais ce personnage, Scarlett est venue. Je l'ai repoussée, parce que je refusais de voler la création de Margaret Mitchell comme ça, mais elle a tenu bon et refuse maintenant de repartir. Mon personnage s'inspire de Scarlett O'Hara mais sans le vouloir et sans vraiment lui ressembler… Bref. Je ne dis pas qui c'est pour l'instant, parce que non seulement vous n'avez pas tous les éléments pour le deviner maintenant, que je veux que vous le trouviez tous seuls et que je peux très bien me tromper à propos de mes propres personnages comme n'importe qui._

_Sur ces mots joyeux, au revoir__ ! [et encore désolée de l'update.]_


	7. Dimanche à l'église

_Oyé, oyé, Lecteurs et revieweurs fidèles s'il m'en reste._

_Je vous préviens tout de suite : non, mon corps ne repose pas six pieds sous terre au fond d'un cercueil suite à un tragique accident de la route, mais bien envie et mille fois désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. Je n'aimais tellement pas ce chapitre que j'ai préféré l'oublier, et Angela s'est échappée de ma tête. Du coup, après vous avoir fait attendre un mois, vous vous retrouvez avec quelque chose que vous n'aimerez sûrement pas. Idéal pour prêcher le pardon…_

_Je vous souhaite à tous mes lecteurs plus ou moins inconnus une très bonne année 2010 dans la joie et la bonne humeur !_

_Ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Il est important au niveau des évènements qu'il raconte, donc je ne pouvais pas tout simplement « oublier » de le publier. Mais il ne répondait pas aux questions qui avaient été posées juste avant et je ne l'aimais pas (surtout dans la deuxième partie). C'est un point charnière du récit, donc il était important qu'il soit un des chapitres les mieux réussis de l'histoire… Ce qui n'est pas le cas. A croire que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, quand il n'y a rien, il ne faut pas chercher : il n'y aura toujours rien. D'où le retard…_

_Petit résumé des épisodes précédents : Nous avons fait la connaissance d'Angela Weber, candidate à la canonisation immédiate. Au chapitre 2, Angie rend visite à son amie Bella qui partage ses journées entre les lamentations et les hurlements suite au lâche abandon de l'ignoble Edward Cullen et en ressort terrifiée. Nous avons également rencontré Lynne Crawford, qui mérite bien justement le titre de peste en chef du lycée de Forks. Là, tout se complique : brusquement, le prince charmant de cette chère Angela ne lui fait plus aucun signe qu'elle existe… cependant, il la défend face à la vilaine Lynne Crawford. D'où la question qui fait trembler les foules d'émoi : Ben et Angela se réconcilieront-ils ?_

_Réponse dans ce chapitre, après la pub._

_Attention/ Mise en garde/ Décharge de responsabilité : Je suis navrée pour les passages qui font un peu catéchisme. Mon but n'est pas de vous faire adhérer à une religion ou à un autre à l'aide des soi-disant réflexions philosophiques d'Angela ou de son père. Ce que j'ai écrit ne se rapporte pas à mes convictions personnelles qui ne regardent que moi, mais à celles de mon personnage qui elle, a été élevée dans une famille protestante pure souche et est croyante… plus ou moins. S'il y a une chose qui doit vous énerver dans ce chapitre et créer une polémique, ce n'est pas ça mais ses pauvres qualités d'écriture et de scénario._

_Pour vous faire commencer ce chapitre d'un bon pied et éventuellement calmer les personnes avec des envies de meurtre à mon égard, voilà une blagounette de ma composition (c'est-à-dire malheureusement pas très drôle, mais qui m'amuse beaucoup… moi seulement). Qu'est-ce qu'un Darcy effectuant chaque jour le tour de Pemberley au trot enlevé ? Pour ceux qui ont du mal à se représenter la scène, le cheval est noir, le manteau du Darcy bleu et le tout fait avec une classe incomparable (seul Claude François joue dans la même division, et encore, ça se discute). Réponse… au prochain numéro. A vos méninges !_

* * *

**7**

**Dimanche à l'église**

Au milieu de tous les chamboulements qui survenaient si brusquement dans ma vie, je ressentais le besoin urgent d'entendre une des sages paroles de mon père, tout en sachant très bien que je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui demander son avis sur ma situation actuelle. D'ailleurs, nous étions tous deux d'accord sur ce point : le rôle d'un père de famille n'avait jamais été de gérer la vie amoureuse tourmentée de sa fille, et c'était tant mieux. J'aurais certes pu passer outre cette interdiction tacite et profiter de ses conseils généreux, si le regard de compassion ou de déception qu'il ne manquerait pas de m'adresser en cette occasion ne m'achevait le premier.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle j'avais passé la majeure partie du samedi à espérer dimanche : à l'église, quelques mots de mon père se ficheraient dans mon cœur et m'aideraient à faire face à mon quotidien. Sans le savoir, mon père m'apporterait la paix qu'un pasteur pouvait procurer à ses paroissiens.

_Il y a aussi une autre raison._

J'intimai le silence à cette partie de mon esprit. Sûrement, je n'étais certainement pas stupide au point d'accorder la moindre importance à cette raison. J'étais grande, mature et responsable, et je l'étais sans avoir nul besoin de me le rappeler constamment. Ce sifflement sournois ne pouvait donc être que pure stupidité, et la portion de ma conscience qui en était à l'origine s'était toute seule attribué ce statut : elle ne pouvait avoir seulement l'avantage d'exister. Je ne lui concèderais rien, même pas une infime parcelle de réalité, foi d'Angela.

Je secouais la tête, aussi dépitée par ma propre bêtise qu'amusée par mes efforts d'autopersuasion.

J'étais décidément bien puérile, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour me convaincre du contraire, ou peut-être à cause d'elles. La vérité, c'était que ce n'était pas la joie de m'adonner à mes devoirs religieux qui m'avait fait me lever aux aurores ce matin. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour faire plaisir au clerc chargé de la collecte pour les pauvres à l'entrée que je m'étais pomponnée avec soin depuis mon réveil.

A l'époque où je considérais comme impossible que Benjamin Cheney pût baisser les yeux – qu'il avait très beaux, au fait – vers moi, je profitais des cérémonies à l'église pour l'observer à son insu. Cette contemplation me donnait un pincement au cœur, mais elle m'était nécessaire et inévitable. Comment éviter de regarder le garçon de vos rêves lorsqu'il apparaissait par un heureux hasard soigneusement calculé votre champ de vision ? Le principal inconvénient de cette ruse était que je ne pouvais détailler que son dos et sa nuque, qui, bien que fort bien dessinés, présentaient pour moi beaucoup moins d'attraits que le voir de face. Je ne me serais pour autant jamais permis de le dévisager de la sorte, de peur de révéler mon trouble d'une façon beaucoup trop voyante et mortifiante pour mon amour-propre – à savoir des oreilles fumantes et bientôt carbonisées sous la chaleur subite.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Ben avait jusqu'à présent fait tout son possible pour m'éviter, et la fonction de pasteur de mon père faisait implicitement de l'église St Mary un territoire Weber. Viendrait-il ?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'avais tout lieu de m'inquiéter. Entre l'imaginer chez lui en train de dormir paisiblement ou ici à déambuler entre les allées comme si de rien n'était, je ne savais pas lequel était le pire. Son indifférence, peut-être… Je préférais croire qu'il me fuyait et pouvoir ainsi fustiger mon côté paranoïaque plutôt que d'en avoir la preuve qu'il le faisait sans le moindre difficulté.

Il me restait une maigre chance, un pauvre espoir de rien du tout qui avait toutes ses chances d'être déçu, pour chuchoter encore que Ben pourrait se rendre à l'église dans le but de me voir, moi, Angela Weber. Espérance risible, mais existante en dépit de tous mes efforts pour la faire disparaître. Il était malheureusement trop connu que les folles illusions ne se réalisaient jamais et que la déconvenue qui en résultait était souvent terrible. Les miracles n'avaient plus de place dans ce monde.

Tom à ma droite, Hannah à la sienne, je me tenais raide sur mon banc d'église, insupportablement tendue. Il faudrait penser un jour à cesser de me faire des films si je ne voulais pas finir à l'état de pile électrique d'ici la fin du mois. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de garder les yeux fixés anxieusement sur les grandes portes par lesquelles entraient les fidèles. Les Langton… Mme Newman… Mme Van Erden, équipée de son inséparable boîte à cookies. Elle m'adressa un grand signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire qui m'aurait donné des sueurs froides en d'autres circonstances. Un peu agacée, je lui répondis distraitement par un vague hochement de tête.

Puis, à ma grande surprise, Charlie Swan pénétra dans le bâtiment, vêtu de son uniforme de shérif. Je ne l'avais jamais vu venir à l'église, et Bella m'avait souvent confirmé qu'à sa connaissance, il n'y avait effectivement pas remis les pieds depuis la célébration de son mariage malheureux. Il rasait presque les murs, comme s'il ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Charlie regardait autour de lui et semblait s'étonner de tout : l'orgue au fond, la chaire bientôt occupée par le pasteur Weber, les bancs où les fidèles n'hésitaient pas à se retourner pour faire un brin de causette à leur voisin, rappelant de façon étrange les bavardages à l'école primaire… Tout ce qui était habituel pour moi devait paraître étrange et nouveau à un homme tel que lui.

Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner pourquoi il était là. Quand un fléau soudain frappait quelqu'un, il n'était pas rare de voir sa famille fréquenter l'église de plus en plus assidûment, d'abord avec scepticisme, puis avec conviction, jusqu'à devenir un des membres les plus fervents de la communauté. Mon père savait redonner de confiance dans l'avenir à ceux dont le leur venait de disparaître. Cela arrivait même souvent. Trop souvent… En l'occurrence, le malheur en question était la perte de tout espoir chez la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui : Bella, sa fille unique et chérie.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas penser à Bella ; il me fallait de ce fait éviter son père. Je me dissimulai contre le rebord du banc.

Juste à temps, apparemment. Les yeux de Charlie s'arrêtèrent sur Tom un bref instant, et je me demandai si son esprit avait fait le trajet de mon frère à moi.

– Si le Chef Swan me demande, je fais la grasse matinée à la maison, lui soufflai-je discrètement.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il en découvrant ma cachette un peu incongrue.

– Comme pour le cinéma de vendredi dernier, pas de questions. Je fais la grasse mat', s'il te plaît… d'accord ? ajoutai-je d'un ton suppliant.

– Si ça peut te faire plaisir… répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Je te le revaudrais.

– J'y compte bien ! murmura-t-il.

Je pouffai nerveusement. _Pourvu qu'il ne s'approche pas d'ici… Pourvu qu'il ne s'approche pas d'ici…_

Mes prières furent exaucées, car toujours en rasant les murs, Charlie alla s'asseoir timidement au fond. Tom en profita, comme tout frère qui se respecte, pour se moquer copieusement de moi. Le fourbe tenta même de me tirer les vers du nez sur mon comportement suspect. J'étais si bouleversée sur tous les plans que je faillis accéder à sa requête, mais je démasquai à temps sa manœuvre perfide.

A cause de la distraction momentanée apportée par Charlie, j'en avais perdu le compte des entres des uns et des autres. A présent, le flot d'arrivant était beaucoup plus ténu. Impossible, en revanche, de voir qui s'était installé pendant que j'étais occupée à me cacher de lui. Dépitée, j'abandonnai mon examen attentif des deux portes. Quelle idiote j'étais… Je ne savais pas si je m'en voulais plus d'avoir donné foi à des espoirs insensés ou de persister à croire envers et contre tout que je maîtrisais quelque chose dans ma vie. ce qui revenait au même, en fin de compte…

Hannah reprit place à côté de Tom et se mit à discuter avec lui – ou se disputer, il était difficile d'être certain avec ces deux-là. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la place vide à ma gauche, réservée à Ben. Cette vision devint si rapidement insoutenable que je n'eus pas le temps de détourner le regard que déjà, je sanglotais. Ben, Ben, Ben… Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné de moi ? Pourquoi m'avait-on coupé mon oxygène ? Que faisait Dieu dans tout cela ? Tous les jours depuis ma naissance, je L'avais aimé avec mon cœur et mon âme dans la sincérité la plus complète. Jusqu'à présent, je ne lui avais jamais rien demandé, me contentant de ce que j'avais. Je n'avais même pas requis Son aide pour Ben, jugeant la situation inextricable et les affaires de cœur pas plus du ressort du Père Eternel que de mon père terrestre.

Et qu'étais-je précisément en train d'ordonner – car c'était bel et bien un ordre – au Seigneur ? De résoudre un différent avec mon petit ami.

Immature et hypocrite, y compris dans mes propres pensées. Je n'avais rien de la petite fille modèle dont je voulais me donner l'apparence. Si je ne me convainquais pas moi-même, tenter de convaincre les autres était vain et stupide.

Cette réflexion formulée, j'eus l'impression que les suivantes étaient plus pures, comme lavées du voile de mensonge que je me posais moi-même dans mon esprit. Ben s'était-il aperçu de ce que je venais tout juste de découvrir ? M'en voulait-il non pas parce qu'il me trouvait faible ou indigne de lui, mais parce que je refusais obstinément de voir la vérité en face.

Oui… ou non. Je souris, d'un sourire ni gai ni triste, un simple et pauvre sourire, mais un sourire tout de même. Je venais juste de réaliser que tout le monde n'avait pas obligatoirement la même insupportable manie que moi d'essayer de décrypter les autres en toutes circonstances. Personne de ma connaissance n'employait à outrance des raisonnements abracadabrants à la moindre situation sortant un temps soit peu de l'ordinaire. Il me fallait grandir et apprendre à accepter les évènements sereinement, non pas d'après mes propres spéculations, mais comme elles étaient réellement.

Que faire à propos de Ben, alors ? Je n'avais pas la plus petite envie de me résigner. Aller le voir et lui parler ? Certainement pas. Je ne résisterais pas s'il m'opposait un refus catégorique et s'en allait sans m'accorder rien d'autre qu'un air dédaigneux. C'était sans nul doute ce qui était survenu cet autre dimanche, quand Edward avait quitté Bella dans les bois et qu'elle avait voulu le retenir. Il lui avait assené un unique regard au pouvoir destructeur, et elle s'était brisée, incapable de le supporter. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme Bella. C'était trop dur, et beaucoup trop proche de moi pour y penser seulement.

L'orgue joua le thème d'entrée. Comme tous les dimanches, le pasteur Weber paru dans sa grande robe noire. Il parla un peu, nous priâmes ensemble, guidés par le chef de chœur alias Grace Weber et sa petite armée de mères de famille dévotes. Puis vint le moment où il escaladait les quelques marches qui menaient à la chaire et entamait sa prédication. Il m'avait confié à maintes reprises que c'était l'instant qu'il préférait et craignait le plus, car il précédait directement l'apogée de la célébration. Ce seraient ses mots que les gens auraient à l'esprit pendant qu'ils communieraient.

Il regarda en direction de sa famille, et nous lui rendîmes un sourire encourageant selon le protocole établi de longues années avant ma naissance. Il me sembla pourtant que ses yeux se posèrent plus longtemps que moi que sur Hannah ou Tom, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Puis, il commença.

Son sermon portait sur le pardon. Il s'éloigna du sujet principal si rebattu pour aborder peu à peu des points plus profonds. Comme par magie, il faisait ressortir des liens qui n'étaient pas toujours évidents au premier abord.

« Dieu ne fait de miracles que si nous essayons d'en faire nous-mêmes. Pardonner ne se fait qu'à deux. Tout comme aimer. »

« Pardonner, c'est se mettre à nu. Ce n'est pas humain, car ce ne sont pas les hommes qui ont inventé le pardon. Il nous vient de Dieu… »

« Le pardon divin nous est donné gratuitement à tous, quelque soit nos actions, car Il nous aime. Le pardon humain, lui, est souvent un chemin plus difficile, mais il est aussi valorisant. »

« Pardonner est difficile des deux côtés. Il ne s'agit pas d'oublier le mal qui a été commis, mais le ressentiment que ce mal a provoqué, qui dure généralement plus longtemps que le préjudice infligé par la faute. Celui qui cherche le pardon doit abandonner sa fierté et son orgueil humains, le temps de le demander. »

« Ne l'oubliez jamais : vous êtes des merveilles. »

Ces paroles du pasteur me touchèrent particulièrement, d'autant plus que mon intuition s'avéra juste : il n'arrêtait pas de m'observer à la dérobée, comme pour me faire passer un message. Mais quel message ? Je me sentais, comme à chaque fois que je l'écoutais, grandie dans ma sagesse et dans ma foi, cependant qu'y avait-il de spécial maintenant ? Et pourquoi le pardon ? Quel était le rapport avec ce que je vivais ? D'ailleurs, qu'en savait-il exactement ?

Ben ne lui avait tout de même pas parlé ?

Je me demandai un bref instant si je devais aller le voir et lui demander de m'expliquer son but dans toute cette histoire, mais décidai à la dernière minutes que je ne lui montrerais pas à quel point j'avais été ébranlée par son discours.

L'étais-je ? Non, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'étais plus aussi incertaine et embrouillée. Je savais ce que je devais faire, et je savais comment le faire.

Je piaffai d'impatience pendant toute la durée de la communion, à tel point que ce fut Hannah elle-même, surexcitée en titre de la famille, qui me rappela à l'ordre. Je vis, distinctement cette fois, un large sourire s'étaler sur le visage de mon père, tandis que le pasteur qu'il était également restait impassible et digne comme sa fonction le lui imposait.

Quand l'organiste s'attaqua enfin au thème de sortie, je m'exaspérai à haute voix de la lenteur de ma fratrie pour remettre leurs manteaux sur leurs épaules.

– Vas-y, si tu es si pressée ! me lança Tom, irrité.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon petit frère toujours aussi dévoué et filai à l'extérieur sans me faire prier davantage.

C'était la coutume de discuter avec les autres fidèles sur le parvis de l'église après la cérémonie, et si la pluie se mettait à tomber, les paroissiens prenaient la chose avec philosophie et se laissaient mouiller sans se plaindre. Ce moment était une véritable institution dans la vie sociale de ceux qui fréquentaient St Mary.

Je fus la première sur le trottoir. Ceux qui ne voulaient pas se mêler aux autres ou qui avaient autre chose à faire de leur dimanche après-midi sortaient en hâte, tandis qu'une foule compacte et très peu empressée émergeait peu à peu du bâtiment. Je reconnus Charlie Swan, qui sauta dans sa voiture de patrouille aussi vite que possible, détendu par mon père mais inquiet de l'état dans lequel il risquait de retrouver sa fille. Mme Van Erden, aux anges, distribuait à des enfants naïfs des cookies de béton. Ma mère commentait avec sa meilleure amie depuis le bac à sable, Amelia Prince, les chants choisis ce dimanche et vantait la magnifique prestation de son mari.

Je fus la première sur le trottoir. _La _première. Parce qu'il y avait déjà _un_ premier.

Dès que je le vis, mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et refusèrent de le lâcher, malgré quelques faibles protestations intérieures qui me rappelaient qu'il n'était pas convenable de fixer quelqu'un ainsi, et lui encore moins. Je restai plantée sur les marches de l'église, incapable de bouger et encore moins de détourner le regard, pendant que lui me dévisageait aussi. C'était comme si nous nous voyions pour la première fois de notre vie.

Des gens voulurent passer. Charlie Swan se contenta de me bousculer en marmonnant une vague excuse. Je le pardonnai aussitôt : il avait bien mieux à faire que rester sur le parvis pour les politesses d'usage. Vérifier que sa fille unique ne s'était pas taillé les veines en son absence, par exemple… Mme Van Erden tenta de me refourguer une de ses préparations immangeables, et se vexa quand je ne répondis pas à sa sollicitation impérieuse. Ma mère ne fit pas de manières avec moi et m'ordonna de dégager, alors qu'Amelia, dite Amy, m'adressait un sourire sincèrement navré, l'air de dire qu'elle ne se referait jamais.

Mais je ne les vis pas. Charlie, Amy ou Mme Van Erden n'avaient pas la moindre importance, pas à côté de lui. Quand l'église se fût vidée de tous ses occupants sur son parvis, Ben – qui d'autre ? – fit un pas vers moi. Je l'imitai timidement. Il me sourit. A chaque mètre qu'il faisait dans ma direction, je parcourrais la même distance de mon côté, ni plus, ni moins. Nous finîmes par nous rencontrer au milieu de la foule.

Son expression n'était pas particulièrement hostile. Le visage de Ben était neutre et calme – tout du moins en apparence. La semaine précédente m'avait appris que la science que je croyais posséder de ses expressions faciales pouvait parfois s'avérer erronée.

– Angela.

– Benjamin.

– Bonjour.

– Bonjour.

C'était mot pour mot les seules paroles que nous nous étions adressées la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus… sous le porche du bâtiment, en compagnie de Lynne Crawford.

Une partie de moi, celle qui était toujours pleine d'entrain et résolue à prendre la vie du meilleur côté – elle m'avait cruellement manqué cette semaine – éclata de rire devant tant de formalisme. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle.

Une autre partie exulta. Non content de ne pas avoir détourné de moi son visage plein de mépris dès qu'il avait croisé mon regard, il était même allé jusqu'à me saluer. Et, pour couronner le tout, sans animosité ou envies meurtrières. Peut-être que tout avait changé, grâce à mon père… Le seul homme de ma connaissance dont l'occupation était de déclancher des miracles.

Pourtant, je me mis à pleurer.

– Angela, répéta-t-il toujours simplement.

Il aurait du réagir, essayer de me consoler, se moquer de moi ou même s'éloigner d'un air dégoûté. Mais non, j'aurais très bien pu me mettre à hurler comme une démente qu'il serait resté aussi imperturbable. Evidemment, cette constatation redoubla mes sanglots.

Au bout de trois minutes d'efforts titanesques – puisque Ben paraissait fermement déterminé à me regarder me débrouiller toute seule avec mon syndrome de la madeleine – le flot de larmes se tarit enfin. Je levai la tête vers lui – il avait pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres cet été et j'avais désormais l'impression d'être une naine face à lui – et vers son impassibilité à rendre fou même le moine bouddhiste le plus stoïque.

_Oui, je suis en train de chialer comme une gamine, tu es content ?_

Je n'aurais jamais osé lui dire cela, cependant. J'étais toute tremblante, à la fois des restes de ma récente crise de larmes et de peur de le voir me rejeter une fois de plus sans cérémonie.

– Oui ? entamai-je pour couper son silence obstiné.

J'avais voulu être cassante, c'était moi qui donnait l'impression de l'être. Exactement comme Bella.

– Viens.

C'était étrange. La main que Ben venait de poser sur mon dos pour me guider vers un endroit moins bruyant était étonnamment douce, alors que le reste de son corps était très crispé. Sa main était la seule chose que je sentais réellement, et j'avais l'impression que nous glissions, comme séparés de l'univers de caquètements joyeux du parvis de St Mary par une frontière invisible mais bien tangible. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment que je m'étais mise en marche. Je constatais seulement ma progression sans comprendre comment j'étais arrivé là, et mieux, je m'en moquais éperdument. Ce moment me sembla magique. Il n'y avait que Ben et moi, ou plutôt nous étions les seuls qui comptaient.

Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta et l'enchantement se brisa. Nous avions fait le tour de l'église et étions à présent protégés du bruit et des regards par une haie de buis bien fournie. Je m'assis sur la pelouse, et me retrouvai immédiatement trempée.

– Zut… maugréai-je pour moi-même en contemplant le derrière de mon pantalon blanc maintenant couvert de traces d'herbe fraîche.

– Assieds-toi ici, proposa galamment Ben en montrant sa veste qu'il venait d'étendre par terre à mon intention.

– Et toi ? rétorquai-je sans faire le moindre geste.

– C'est un vieux jean, et au pire, ça ne se verra pas.

– Et ta veste ?

– Vieille aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui jetai un regard dubitatif. J'étais très bien placée pour savoir qu'elle ne datait que de la rentrée, trois semaines auparavant.

– Assieds-toi dessus, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas de chichis.

– Il vient de pleuvoir, le prévins-je d'un ton vaguement menaçant.

– Je m'en fiche, et ça me fait plaisir de te rendre un service. Pour le moment, ma veste t'est plus utile qu'à moi.

Elle était toujours au même endroit. Imperméable, et sûrement chaude, car les paroissiens de St Mary ne donnaient pas suffisamment pour assurer le chauffage dès octobre, obligeant les fidèles à garder leurs manteaux de crainte de mourir de froid. Rien que cette pensée renforça mon opiniâtreté à ne pas accepter l'aide généreuse de Ben. Sa chaleur à _lui _! Pour m'éviter toute tentation de m'emmitoufler dedans et de la respirer son odeur à pleins poumons, je la posai sur la haie. Je pliai les genoux dans le dessin de m'asseoir sur mon jean, quitte à le détruire encore davantage, mais il m'arrêta avant que mes fesses ne pussent toucher le sol.

– Angela !

– Lâche-moi ! glapis-je en me dégageant.

– Angie, assieds-toi sans faire de difficultés, s'il te plaît.

– Sans faire de difficultés ? m'insurgeai-je. Sinon quoi ? Tu joues au flic maintenant ? Ça ne te va pas du tout !

Jamais nous ne nous étions encore disputés. C'était comme si notre entente parfaite s'était brisée, non pas par cette semaine mais par la nécessité d'y faire face. Le motif en était risible, mais ni Ben ni moi n'étions prêts à lâcher le morceau. A ce niveau là, j'avais un avantage, étant un peu plus têtue et moins raisonnable que Ben.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà j'enchaînai, à moitié hystérique :

– Et tu m'as appelée comment ? Angie ? C'est permis, _ça_ ?

Il sembla peiné que je lui interdisse d'utiliser mon diminutif. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude d'avoir ce genre de pensées rancunières, surtout à l'égard de Ben, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché. L'avait-il prononcé en ignorant que les souvenirs qui n'avaient pas manquer de déferler à cette simple allusion m'avaient aussi dévasté au passage, ou était-ce volontaire de sa part ?

Non, me rappelai-je. La cruauté gratuite, c'était l'affaire de Lynne Crawford. Ben m'avait défendue vaillamment contre elle, même si auparavant il m'avait regardée me casser en mille morceaux sans rien dire.

Mais s'il avait oublié que je l'aimais et s'il avait cru que ce n'était plus le cas, il était tout aussi coupable. Même si les siens n'étaient pas réciproques, je ne lui avais pas donné le droit de méconnaître les miens.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, plus doux. Sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas… J'aurais du me douter que…

Il fit un geste bizarre, qui me rappela celui d'un homme élégant tirant son chapeau pour prendre congé, plusieurs siècles avant. Ben était gêné.

– Tu as raison, Angela, admit-il. Massacre ton pantalon, si ça te fait plaisir. C'est ton droit. J'imagine que si ce n'était pas moi, tu aurais sûrement accepté, mais…

Il s'arrêta de parler. Il était debout, une main posée sur la haie, cherchant ses mots. Je m'appliquai à fixer le gazon, de crainte de me fondre en larmes à nouveau. Le silence revint, à peine interrompu par la rumeur lointaine des bavardages devant St Mary. Cependant, il apportait plutôt une atmosphère de paix et de calme qu'un embarras. Peu à peu, le sang cessa de battre à mes tempes et j'osai relever la tête, croyant tomber nez à nez avec Ben. J'eus la surprise de constater que son regard n'était pas dirigé vers moi, mais plutôt tourné en direction du ciel gris clair, comme s'il espérait y lire ce qu'il devait me dire. Je pensai qu'il était beau.

Et puis, soudain, je fis le lien qui m'avait échappé toute la semaine. Je pensais avoir cherché dans toutes les directions, alors que la solution était devant moi, évidente… Une fois de plus, j'avais voulu me voiler la face et j'avais fini par découvrir que ça n'avait servi à rien.

– Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit lundi dernier ? tentai-je, en espérant avoir tord. Quand je t'ai… menti ?

Ben hocha la tête, aussi penaud que moi. Je soupirai. Ben me connaissait mieux que je ne connaissais quiconque. Il avait tout de suite senti quand je m'étais éloignée de la vérité et en avait été profondément blessé. A présent, il m'était facile de deviner les pensées maussades qui l'avaient occupé depuis mardi…

– Je ne voulais revivre le fiasco de la dernière fois où nous sommes allés chez Bella, et je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je n'avais pas ce courage.

Il secoua la tête en souriant d'un air faussement dépité.

– Mais enfin, Angie, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. Pardon. Angela.

Pour toute réponse, je pris sa veste et m'assis dessus. Il me regarda, étonné et heureux, avant de reprendre la parole.

– Je t'ai vu parler avec ce bellâtre de Stephen Coe un peu plus tard dans la rue alors que tu avais refusé d'être avec moi. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

– Je crois que j'attendais Hannah devant la sortie de l'école primaire, et Steve sa petite sœur… Julie, je crois. Je vois mal comment j'aurais pu éviter de lui parler, même si je ne l'aime pas plus que ça ! Le pauvre est imbu de sa personne et se croit intelligent sous prétexte que des filles encore plus crétines que lui le trouvent superbe.

– C'est vrai ?

Je virai au rouge brique, ce qui, étrangement, parvint à le détendre.

– Ce groupe comporte plus de la moitié du lycée, Angela, rétorqua Ben, ses soupçons remplacés par de l'amusement. Je ne te crois pas.

– C'est bien ce que je disais. Toutes des dindes.

Depuis toute petite, j'avais toujours refusé de me laisser aller au mépris des autres. J'étais intimement convaincue que dans chaque personne il existait une parcelle, même minime, infiniment belle et lumineuse qui rachetait toutes ses fautes, aussi lourdes soient elles, qu'on l'appelât amour de Dieu ou génie de l'humanité n'avait strictement aucune importance. En tant qu'être humaine, mon entendement était bien trop limité pour prétendre connaître une personne dans son intégralité, je ne pourrais pas non plus les placer sur une échelle et le classer au-dessus ou en dessous de moi sans commettre presque à coup sûr une terrible erreur de jugement. Cette tâche ne me revenait pas… Voilà pourquoi je m'acharnais à estimer les autres de mon mieux, y compris quand cela était difficile, et que le mépris était pour moi l'une des plus grandes fautes qu'on pût commettre.

Mais cette phrase était sortie toute naturellement. Jamais cette pensée n'avait traversé mon esprit auparavant, et cependant je réalisai instantanément qu'elle était vraie. C'était ce que je pensais depuis des années, sans m'autoriser à le laisser traverser mon esprit, encore moins à l'exprimer à haute voix. Et pourtant, c'était ce que je venais de faire…

Moi, Angela Weber, fille de pasteur, je méprisais.

Je mis immédiatement ma main devant ma bouche, confuse, assistant impuissante à la coloration instantanée en rouge brique de mes deux oreilles. Ben me regarda un instant d'un air dubitatif. C'était le moment où tout pouvait changer, où la pente que nous venions de remonter à moitié pouvait nous ramener à notre point de départ ou même encore plus bas. A mon grand soulagement, Ben choisit d'éclater de rire. Il avait raison : ce que j'avais dit était drôle, au fond. Je le suivis dans son hilarité et vingt secondes plus tard, nous étions occupés en plein fou rire.

– Je m'en doutais un peu pour Bella, continua-t-il, plus sérieux. C'est ce que je me suis dit toute la semaine… je savais au fond de moi que tu n'avais pas tord, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'admettre, dit-il d'un ton malheureux. C'est pour ça que je suis parti de la table. Je ne voulais pas avoir à t'affronter, savoir que j'étais responsable de ton air triste, me sentir indigne une fois de plus… Et puis la colère remontait. Je ne sais pas si c'était plus dirigé contre toi ou contre moi.

– Il ne fallait pas !

– Je sais. Le truc, Angie, c'est que tu es…

– Une idiote.

– Rappelle-moi le nom de celui qui s'est éloigné de la fille de ses rêves parce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter l'idée que, comme d'habitude, elle était encore mille fois plus intelligente que lui qu'il avait tord ?dit-il avec impatience. Qui est le plus bête ?

Je soulignai que je pouvais facilement en dire bien plus pour moi, mais comme Ben semblait avoir très envie de voir sa conscience soulagée en s'entendant traiter de crétin alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, je lui accordais cette faveur.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, me remercia-t-il chaleureusement.

Notre situation en devenait d'un seul coup beaucoup plus douce… Un mince rayon de soleil traversa les nuages épais et nous éclaira de sa pâle lumière.

– Tu as des reflets roux, observa-t-il. J'avais presque oublié.

Mes oreilles n'eurent d'autre choix que de virer aussitôt au pivoine – et ce n'était même pas un compliment ! Ben le remarqua avec un amusement non dissimulé.

– Je t'aime, déclara-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il parut aussi surpris que moi de cet aveu si soudain, mais la ferveur dans son ton n'autorisait pas la discussion.

– Moi aussi, dis-je.

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà. Les amoureux sont réunis et la messe a été dite, on pourrait croire que tout va aller bien. Ensemble, ils pourront relever Bella et le monde tournera plus droit… (et veuillez m'excuser pour la fin du chapitre, j'ai préféré vous donner quelque chose de rasant les pâquerettes que rien du tout)._

_Qui y croit ? N'ayez pas peur, levez la main. Personne ne se moquera de vous._

_Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Il devait être un pilier important, et il est mal écrit. Il a été écrit séparé des autres, c'est peut-être pour ça que je trouve qu'il ne colle pas. Ben est niais et Angie aussi… Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas douée pour les passages de réconciliation, qui sait ?_

_N'attendez pas le prochain chapitre avant un petit moment… J'ai, en plus d'une panne drastique d'inspiration, certains petits problèmes personnels dont je me serais bien passée en ce moment. Si la réponse à ma devinette vous trarabiscote et vous tourneboule (deux jolis mots, je trouve), nous pouvons nous arranger par MP._

_

* * *

_

Communication (très) importante :

_Je vous informe par la présente d'une perte tragique. Vous souvenez-vous de ces fameux Darcy en sucre qui ont été utilisés comme récompense spéciale au chapitre 3 ? Ils se sont volatilisés ! Pour l'instant, les indices qu'on rassemblé les plus fins limiers de la police privilégieraient l'hypothèse du vol maffieux contre celle de l'attentat contre Darcy commis par un mâle jaloux, mais la prudence leur interdit pour le moment d'exclure toute piste._

_Si comme ce serait probable les Darcy en sucre ont été dérobés à leur légitime propriétaire, la police a pour l'instant deux suspects principaux. Ils ont été entendus lors d'une audience exceptionnelle, leur défense se réduisant bien souvent à : « C'est pas moi c'est l'autre ». Or, l'identité de ces deux suspects, qui a été révélée par l'intermédiaire d'un avocat indiscret, a provoqué un tollé général : en effet, ils ne sont autres que deux habitués de cette fic ! D'où le scandale qui rôde à présent._

_Suite à une demande bilatérale, les suspects seront bientôt soumis au Jugement de Fitz (le Jugement de Salomon version canine). En effet, Fitz, propriété exclusive d'un des suspects saisi par la Justice pour les besoins de l'enquête, est un labrador d'élite qui partage des intérêts commun avec le Darcy victime de cet enlèvement (si les Darcy en sucre ne sont pas retrouvés, l'un perd sa notoriété internationale et l'autre sa pâtée quotidienne). Possédant le même nom que la victime principale, on peut espérer qu'il a hérité d'une certaine intelligence et du discernement propre à son prédécesseur et qu'il est donc à même de reconnaître ses semblables plus grands, plus majestueux et aux très beaux yeux bleus._

_Ce test sera néanmoins très difficile à mettre en œuvre dans de bonnes conditions. L'un des suspects dont la cour préfère conserver l'anonymat pour sa sécurité a, pour prouver sa bonne foi, approché volontairement Fitz. Le chien policier a reculé précipitamment, n'étant pas attiré par l'odeur particulière des Darcy en sucre (une fois le sucre parti, il reste l'odeur du Darcy, qui sent très bon mais qui attire indifféremment les chercheurs d'or, les Amanda Price et les hystériques). Après un examen attentionné des mains du suspect, il s'est avéré qu'il avait recouvert ses mains de mort aux rats de peur d'attirer Fitz, qui, en chien très intelligent, a su l'éviter. Le prévenu a nié toute intention d'attenter à la vie du labrador, mettant en avant son affection pour les grosses bêtes qui aboient et pour les choses dont le nom commence par Fitz (et finissent par William en particulier). La cour a décidé de croire cette allégation, le contraire semblant impossible d'après les experts psychiatres et la thèse du crime passionnel peu probable. La déposition du suspect affirme que la mort aux rats sur ses doigts n'était pas destinée à repousser Fitz mais était un reste d'une expérience de biochimie effectuée dans le cadre de ses études. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me laver les mains », garantit le prévenu. Une telle coïncidence reste cependant suspecte aux yeux de la cour mais non une preuve suffisante._

_Toutefois, le Jugement de Fitz ne sera sans doute pas assez pour déterminer le coupable. L'hypothèse d'un crime en bande organisée n'est pas à écarter : l'un des scénarios envisagés par la police est que ces deux suspects se soient entendus pour dérober les Darcy en sucre, puis se soient battus pour en obtenir la possession exclusive. Ceci expliquerait les fractures du petit doigt, entorses de la troisième phalange et touffes de cheveux arrachées observées chez les suspects, mais elles pourraient très bien provenir d'un règlement de compte de la part de fans de Darcy déchaînés._

_En outre, la cour a le regret d'avoir à vous faire part la nouvelle suivante : Darcy, en tant que modèle suprême de l'Homme, ne peut se laisser réduire et enfermer dans un chien, tout labrador de classe mondiale qu'il soit. L'existence de Fitz consiste donc un affront à Darcy. L'animal sera en conséquence euthanasié sitôt après la fermeture de l'enquête, hélas pour la SPA. « Cela ne se peut supporter », aurait approuvé la grande lady Catherine de Bourgh si la vielle peau n'avait pas cassé sa pipe quelques années auparavant dans un tragique accident au cours d'une partie de quadrille avec le pasteur de sa paroisse, à la grande joie de son entourage immédiat. Cependant, la cour accepte de suspendre son jugement si son propriétaire consent à renommer son chien ou bien à adopter un pékinois des neiges et l'appeler Collins._

_La disparition des Darcy en sucre est une grave menace pour la sécurité mentale de leur propriétaire légitime et pour la pérennité des œuvres de Jane Austen, d'où une grave menace pour la sécurité du monde. Retrouver les Darcy en sucre est à ce jour la préoccupation principale de six ministères : la Culture, l'Intérieur, les Affaires étrangères, la Santé, la Justice et l'Agriculture et la Pêche (z'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire, mais faut bien les occuper de temps en temps). Toute personne possédant des éléments pouvant faire progresser cette enquête difficile est priée à témoigner par la communauté internationale. Darcy est en danger, et _vous_ pouvez le sauver. (Sauvez Willy, deuxième édition.)_

_Affaire à suivre…_

_(J'aime bien écrire des "articles", je crois.)_


	8. Bella Swan : le retour

_Et non, personne ne vous a fait avaler une omelette aux champignons hallucinogènes à votre insu : je suis bien de retour. Encore qu'il s'agit d'un grand mot… Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de ma très longue absence. Un an, c'est énorme ! La faute à une énorme panne d'inspiration._

_Je me jette à vos genoux, je vous supplie de me pardonner et de continuer à me lire comme si je n'étais pas un auteur indigne… J'autorise même exceptionnellement le jet de tomates (mais pas trop non plus)._

_J'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant pour écrire car je suis entrée en prépa, scientifique s'il-vous-plaît. _Sur le papier,_ je suis maintenant censée n'avoir plus une seule minute à moi et me nourrir exclusivement d'un savant mélange de Nutella, de physique et de maths (il va sans dire que la partie avec le Nutella est ma préférée). Bon, _techniquement_, mes préoccupations sont heureusement éloignées de la question existentielle qui taraude beaucoup (« Mais _qui_ a majoré ? ») et me concentre plutôt sur la machine à café._

_En plus, j'étais arrivée à un point de l'histoire où je devais obligatoirement faire entrer Bella (si quelqu'un ici se rappelle encore de quoi il est question ici … C'est donc très difficile d'écrire quand on a envie de gifler un des personnages. M'y remettre n'a pas été évident ! Depuis un certain temps, j'ai écrit la fin de cette histoire, qui se passerait huit ans plus tard et donc probablement, au rythme où j'écris, sera publiée quand j'aurais atteint l'âge de la retraite. Mon plan n'étant pas très précis (voire même pas précis du tout) il m'est impossible de savoir où je vais et quand je dois faire intervenir tel ou tel élément… D'où le problème._

_Grâce à une énorme déprime qui arrive à point nommé, j'ai réussi à rentrer un minimum dans la peau de Bella en réfrénant mes envies de la gifler, d'où ce chapitre. Et sachez que ce chapitre a échappé de peu au titre _Le retour de la momie_. La dépression, ça a du bon, finalement._

_Je vous ai déjà fait attendre un an entier, je ne vais donc pas m'amuser à vous faire poireauter davantage en vous racontant ma vie ô combien pas passionnante. Pour le résumé des épisodes précédents, je vous conseille soit d'essayer de vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé, soit de tout relire depuis le début parce que je ne me sens pas du tout le courage de tout expliquer._

_Et en plus, ce chapitre est l'un de mes plus mauvais, sans doute l'influence maléfique de la prépa. Je n'ai pas l'impression de savoir encore aligner deux mots en bon français… Je n'en suis pas encore à maquiller des blagues de physique ou des citations d'Einstein dans mes écrits, Estimez-vous heureux._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

****Bella Swan : le retour**

**8  
**

Assis cérémonieusement autour de la table de la cuisine, les Weber prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en famille comme tous les lundis.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! lançai-je à la cantonade.

– Bonjour Angela ! Bien dormi ? répondirent aussitôt mes deux parents avec une synchronisation proche de la perfection.

J'eus droit à un vague grognement de la part de Tom. Hannah, elle ne m'adressa pas le moindre signe attestant qu'elle m'avait entendue.

Une fois le rituel du bonjour matinal dûment achevé, mes parents replongèrent dans leur conversation au sujet des finances de la paroisse.

Hannah et Tom, eux, n'avaient même pas pris la peine de d'interrompre. Je compris vite pourquoi : il était question de qui aurait droit au dernier pancake. Depuis que Simon avait quitté la maison familiale pour une minuscule chambre d'étudiant sur le campus de l'université à Seattle, les paquets de six pancakes n'étaient plus adaptés à notre famille, déclenchant de nombreux litiges. La solution qui aurait pu paraître dans n'importe quelle autre famille que la nôtre la plus juste et la plus évidente, à savoir le couper en deux moitiés égales, n'avait pas cours chez nous, pour qui transpercer et déchiqueter un pancake relevait du sacrilège le plus atroce. Chez les Weber, réclamer pour soi le dernier pancake était un véritable numéro d'équilibriste : en effet, à cause des valeurs de partage et d'abnégation que nos parents avaient voulu nous inculquer, nous ne pouvions pas en leur présence exiger le pancake d'une façon trop directe, sous peine de le voir aussitôt attribué à l'adversaire par décret parental. Toutefois, il était tout aussi important de ne pas laisser voir à l'ennemi que l'on était moins déterminé que lui à l'obtenir pour soi, de crainte de voir, là encore, le débat tourner court. Tout était une question de dosage.

Plus jeune, je me disputais presque chaque matin avec mes frères. Simon finissait presque toujours par me laisser gagner par pure gentillesse. Tom me donnait plus de fil à retordre, mais Hannah, elle, était un véritable monstre. Du haut de ses neuf ans, la benjamine de la famille avait l'avantage injuste par rapport à nous d'être encore considérée par nos parents comme leur nouveau-né sans défense. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à gazouiller sur son visage angélique, ses jolies boucles blondes et ses grands yeux innocents pour comprendre qu'elle était en fait la plus retorse d'entre nous.

Trois ans auparavant, j'avais décidé qu'étant presque une adulte, je n'avais plus l'âge de me chamailler avec les autres. Comme je n'y participais plus, les entendre converser à bâtons rompus m'agaçait immanquablement et me faisait pousser les profonds soupirs dont j'étais spécialiste. Mais ce matin-là, j'étais de si bonne humeur qu'ils ne réussirent pas à l'entamer, et que j'étais même disposée à leur servir d'arbitre. Un sourire béat s'étalait sur mon visage et s'il n'avait pas été aussi engagé avec Hannah, Tom en aurait sans doute profité pour se moquer de mon expression niaise comme à son habitude.

J'avais en effet de multiples raisons de me réjouir.

Les vociférations de ma mère face à mon retour tardif de la veille – il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi quand je m'étais finalement résignée à me séparer de Ben jusqu'au lendemain matin – s'étaient taries dès que j'avais réussi à prononcer ces mots magiques : « Ben et moi nous sommes réconciliés » – étant donné le volume sonore, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Aussitôt, elle m'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras et m'avait pardonnée immédiatement d'avoir manqué à l'appel pour le sacro-saint repas dominical ainsi que d'avoir disparu pendant de longues heures sans répondre au téléphone.

Au milieu de ses folles embrassades, j'étais parvenue à lancer un clin d'œil discret à mon père. Moins démonstratif que ma mère, il se contentait de sourire de toutes ses dents. J'avais à présent la conviction que ce n'était pas un hasard si ce sermon avait été soigneusement caché pour m'empêcher de le relire : il nous était spécialement destiné, à Ben et moi, pour nous donner la force de nous confronter. Jamais auparavant je n'avais été autant frappée par la chance inouïe de l'avoir comme père. Qui d'autre que lui aurait été observateur au point de comprendre précisément ce qu'il fallait faire sans avoir à poser une seul question ?

J'étais enfin de nouveau entière. Avec Ben, j'avais retrouvé une partie de moi, l'Angela qui savait rire et ne s'en privait pas, celle qui comprenait pourquoi elle se levait le matin et pour qui le pessimisme n'était pas une règle de vie.

Le monde me paraissait parfait sous toutes ses coutures, à commencer par mon petit ami – que j'étais fière de pouvoir de nouveau le considérer ainsi ! – et ma famille si pleine de sollicitude. Si j'avais déjà l'impression d'exploser de bonheur alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures du matin, que serait-ce lorsque je tiendrais la main de Ben sous la table de la cantine ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir, il n'était pas encore temps. Chaque instant était précieux et méritait d'être savouré à sa juste valeur. Il était inutile de trop anticiper, de crainte de gâcher la saveur unique d'un moment particulier, comme ce petit-déjeuner par exemple.

– Comme tu n'as pas l'air d'en vouloir, je le prends, proposa soudain Hannah.

– Je t'en prie, répliqua Tom, ne te sens surtout pas obligé de me le laisser !

Cela lui valut un regard approbateur de ma mère. Au même moment, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hannah et j'eus tout juste le temps de comprendre sa manœuvre que, ne se sentant justement aucune obligation de ce type, elle avait déjà englouti le dernier pancake avec la rapidité de l'éclair. J'éclatai de rire au vu de la mine dépitée de Tom. Il me répondit par son meilleur regard noir.

Et puis le téléphone sonna.

Tout à coup, Tom arrêta de me regarder comme s'il voulait me pulvériser pour avoir osé rire de lui, Hannah cessa sa mastication et même le budget de St-Mary devint secondaire aux yeux de mes parents en comparaison du bruit strident qui venait briser la quiétude de cette douce matinée. Quelque chose, comme un bourdonnement désagréable, venait d'envahir la table du petit-déjeuner. Incapables de continuer à manger, nous nous dévisageâmes, reconnaissant dans le regard de chacun le reflet de notre propre inquiétude.

– Je décroche, annonça mon père d'une voix grave en se levant.

Il avait beau adorer son métier, Patrick Weber souffrait parfois de la lourdeur de sa tâche. A cette heure-ci, les seules personnes susceptibles de nous appeler étaient soit des vieilles dames légèrement séniles ou bien des personnes qui devaient nous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles pour lesquelles les compétences d'un pasteur étaient nécessaires.

– Révérend Weber à l'appareil, j'écoute… Bonjour ! … Et comment va-t-elle ? … Ah ! Vous m'en voyez très heureux. … Bien sûr, je vous la passe. Angela, c'est pour toi ! C'est Charlie Swan.

Ma mère poussa un soupir de soulagement sonore, quant à moi, la certitude qu'il n'était pas question du décès prématuré d'un paroissien ou d'une autre nouvelle affligeante ne suffit pas à me rassurer pour autant. Pour quelles autres raisons Charlie Swan pourrait-il m'appeler un lundi matin de bonne heure, si ce n'était pour m'entretenir de sa fille Bella, avec qui j'avais soigneusement évité tout contact depuis notre dernière entrevue désastreuse mardi dernier ? Cependant, mon père avait eu l'air de dire qu'elle allait mieux, ce qui calma un peu les battements de mon cœur affolé. Ou aurait dû les calmer, si seulement j'avais été plus douée en auto persuasion.

– Allô ? fis-je en guise de bonjour.

– Angela ?

– C'est moi.

– C'est Charlie.

– Charlie ! Vous allez bien ? m'enquis-je, bien décidée à ne pas parler d'elle tant que je n'en serais pas absolument obligée.

– Euh… oui, merci, répondit timidement Charlie, un peu déstabilisé autant que je pouvais en juger. Ecoute… tu sais que Bella retourne au lycée aujourd'hui ?

De surprise, je faillis lâcher le téléphone. Je sentis comme un rapace, dont je n'avais jamais eu conscience auparavant, détacher ses serres de mon cœur et s'envoler au loin et mon indifférence pour le sort de Bella – dire que j'avais osé ne pas faire d'elle une de mes priorités ! – redevint tout à coup l'affection chaleureuse qu'elle aurait toujours dû demeurer. N'étions-nous pas amies ?

– C'est… oh, Charlie, c'est magnifique ! m'écriai-je, sincèrement ravie.

– Je suis content, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer ! Bref, je me demandais si tu pouvais lui rendre un service aujourd'hui… Pas grand-chose, juste rester avec elle un peu pour qu'elle ne se sente pas abandonnée, t'occuper d'elle si elle ne va pas bien et raconter aux autres qu'elle est malade… Pas grand-chose, répéta-t-il.

J'acceptai immédiatement, promis de faire mon maximum et raccrochai après les politesses d'usages. Charlie aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi que j'aurais acquiescé sans la moindre hésitation. Moi qui m'étais toujours targuée d'être la seule amie de Bella digne de ce nom, je l'avais bien vite mise de côté quand elle avait eu besoin de moi !

Non seulement j'avais rompu le pacte d'amitié qui nous liait tacitement, mais j'avais également trahi la confiance que son père avait placée en moi. « Ce que tu auras devant toi, ce n'est plus la Bella que tu connais, mais c'est toujours celle que tu aimes. Il ne faut pas en avoir peur. C'est elle, au contraire, qui… » Ce mardi-là, je n'étais pas parvenue à deviner la fin de sa phrase, alors qu'elle était pourtant limpide à présent. C'était Bella qui avait peur de moi, et non le contraire. Et c'était moi qui m'étais enfuie. Dans quel état Charlie l'avait-il récupérée après ma visite ?

Mais, après tout, Bella n'était ni morte ni internée et Charlie n'avait pas encore oublié comment rire. La situation s'était miraculeusement arrangée, il me restait une chance de m'amender et je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que ce pénible moment devînt vite un souvenir. Mon air rayonnant apprit tout de suite à mes parents que je n'étais pas porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle quand je passai devant eux en coup de vent, avant d'escalader quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et de m'habiller en vue de me ruer au lycée. Tom interpréta à sa façon mon empressement à retourner à l'école et j'aurais pris le temps de lui adresser un froncement des sourcils des plus explicites sur ce que je pensais de lui si je n'avais pas été aussi particulièrement pressée et imperméable au concept même de mauvaise humeur.

– Bonne journée tout le monde !

La tribu Weber n'avait pas encore répondu que déjà, j'étais partie, mon enthousiasme à servir de baby-sitter à Bella pendant toute la journée formant un contraste singulier avec l'écœurement qui me saisissait peu avant à la seule idée de la revoir. Je n'avais qu'une seule phrase en tête, mêlée d'exclamations de joie : _Elle va mieux, elle va mieux, elle va mieux… _J'étais heureuse. Faire profiter les autres de mon bonheur n'était que justice, tout comme mon père mettait sa sagesse à disposition de ceux qui cherchaient un guide. C'était la marche du monde telle que je l'aurais voulu.

Dans l'effervescence, j'avais oublié que le principal inconvénient des arrivées matinales était la longue attente dehors, arrosée plus souvent que nécessaire grâce à notre micro climat diluvien. Mais grâce à ma bonne humeur – une fabuleuse idée que d'être de bonne humeur de matin, je devrais y penser plus souvent – je n'en tins aucun compte. A la place, je m'assis sur un muret qui avait été trempé de pluie pendant la nuit, fermai les paupières et laisser le soleil réchauffer doucement mon visage. J'étais si bien que j'aurais pu me rendormir.

Soudainement, un bruit de moteur vint interrompre cet agréable moment. J'ouvris les yeux mais ne bougeai pas encore. Je distinguai au loin la silhouette de Charlie en uniforme comme de coutume s'extirper de la voiture de patrouille. Bella allait en sortir de l'autre côté d'un instant à l'autre… Aurait-elle le sourire aux lèvres ou faudrait-il la soutenir à chaque instant ?

J'attendis Bella, et Bella ne descendait pas. Charlie était planté face à sa voiture, immobile, et semblait inquiet. Au bout d'un long moment, il fit un pas, ouvrit la portière passager et en ressortit en tenant dans ses bras quelque chose que j'identifiai comme un tas de chiffons volumineux, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de sa fille qui n'avait pas voulu ou pu descendre seule.

_Aïe._

N'ayant plus aucune raison pour rester là où j'étais, je les rejoins.

– Bonjour ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix forte.

Bella sursauta et regarda autour d'elles dans toutes les directions sans paraître pour autant me localiser. Son père, en revanche, me salua bien plus chaleureusement qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps ordinaire. J'interprétai qu'il voulait pour le moment distraire mon attention de sa fille.

Le contraste entre eux était frappant : lui, dans son uniforme de shérif, portait sur sa fille un regard brillant de fierté et de soulagement, tandis qu'elle, emmitouflée dans un manteau trop grand pour elle, avait l'apparence d'une morte. Sa peau était devenue si pâle que l'on devinait aisément les veines courant sous ses joues creuses. Ses yeux vides contemplaient le parking et les premiers lycéens arrivés d'un air morne et désintéressé qui ne laissait aucune place au doute : ses pensées, si seulement elle en avait, étaient à des kilomètres d'ici.

Je soupirai gravement. Cette journée allait s'annoncer difficile.

– Bonjour Bella, la saluai-je avec prudence, politesse et autant d'enjouement que possible. Tu vas bien ?

Son « oui » laconique ne me convainquit pas du tout.

Mais le but n'était pas de me convaincre. Elle n'avait pas prononcé ce mot en prenant un ton faussement enthousiaste dans l'espoir de m'abuser par ce pauvre stratagème, elle n'avait pas non plus courageusement affronté la réalité en retenant tant bien que mal des sanglots. Bella n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à me tromper, elle se fichait tout simplement comme d'une guigne de la réponse qu'elle pouvait bien me donner. Elle m'avait dit « oui » comme elle aurait pu dire « non », « peut-être », « je ne sais pas », « j'ai faim » ou « je suis en pleine forme », d'une voix tout aussi parfaitement atone et indifférente.

Son père s'en rendit compte. Le sourire qu'il prenait soin d'afficher se raidit légèrement, mais il reprit très vite contenance, tapota maladroitement le dos de sa fille, nous lança une parole d'encouragement et nous laissa là.

– Amusez-vous bien ! dit-il en guise d'adieu.

J'aurais presque cru que c'était de l'humour noir.

– Tu as géographie, ce matin. Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'on a fait la semaine dernière ?

Faute de mieux, je choisis de traduire sa très légère inspiration à ces mots comme une réponse positive. Mon résumé oral de tous les cours qu'elle avait manqués ne parut pas la passionner outre mesure. Je ne savais même pas si elle m'entendait vraiment. Ses yeux béants semblaient me traverser de part en part, et je fus très heureuse quand la première sonnerie me libéra de la sensation très désagréable que Bella n'était même pas sûre que le pantin qui s'agitait devant elle s'appelait bien Angela.

– Tu dois te diriger vers le bâtiment 2. Je t'accompagne ?

Mon amie hocha la tête. C'était presque un progrès… Je ne me donnai pas la peine de lui faire la conversation, ayant la certitude que cela serait parfaitement inutile. Arrivées à l'entrée de l'antre de Mme Flanagan, ce qui prit plus de temps que de coutume à cause de son pas anormalement lent, je cherchai une âme généreuse à qui la confier pendant son heure de cours.

– Salut Angie, m'interpella la voix de Mike. Oh ! Bella ! Tu es revenue ! s'écria-t-il.

Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux de la revoir, mais il était aussi totalement aveugle au fait qu'elle était visiblement incapable de lui rendre son salut. Autour de nous, les autres élèves la dévisageaient sans la moindre discrétion et les murmures allaient bon train. Ainsi, contrairement aux rumeurs, Bella Swan n'était pas rentrée dans l'Arizona et daignait octroyer sa présence à nous autres pauvres mortels ! C'était à coup sûr l'information la plus importante de la semaine.

– Bon-jour, articula Bella comme si elle s'exprimait dans une langue étrangère particulièrement difficile à prononcer.

– Tu vas bien ?

Mais elle avait déjà répondu une première fois à cette question aujourd'hui, elle ne mentirait pas une seconde fois. Brusquement absorbée par le mur d'en face, elle ne dit rien. Elle serrait les lèvres et tremblait comme une feuille, menaçant à chaque instant de tomber à la renverse. Mike eut l'air légèrement troublé, tandis que je luttai contre la panique.

– Tu nous laisses une minute ? dis-je à Mike.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je pris fermement Bella par la main et la forçai à me suivre dehors, l'éloignant du regard inquisiteur des autres. Ciel, comment était-il possible d'avoir un poignet aussi fin et aussi peu de chair sur les os ?

Nous nous trouvions sous le porche de géographie, l'endroit même de ma confrontation avec Lynne Crawford et Ben vendredi dernier. En y repensant, une partie de mon cœur se serra.

Une fois seules, Bella leva les yeux vers moi. J'en fus surprise mais heureuse. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais davantage l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un légume à forme humanoïde qu'autre chose. A son tour, elle me prit le poignet, le serra de toutes ses faibles forces et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

– C'est trop dur… murmura-t-elle en hoquetant.

Et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Ils n'étaient heureusement pas très bruyants, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle avait déjà trop crié chez elle pour avoir le cœur de continuer ainsi.

Edward Cullen… Comment était-il possible de se rendre aussi malheureuse pour un simple garçon ? Puis je me remémorai à Ben, à la semaine que j'avais passée sans jamais vraiment savoir où j'allais. J'imaginai ce qui aurait suivi. Combien de temps m'aurait-il fallu pour passer du silence obstiné aux sanglots ouverts, et ensuite à…

– Stop ! m'écriais-je. Tu m'entends ? Arrête-moi ça tout de suite !

Stupéfaite, Bella m'accorda toute son attention.

– Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, Bella. Je…

Je ne savais pas par quoi continuer. Si j'avais été une héroïne de roman, une de ces pimbêches sans peur et sans reproche adulée les quelques connaissances qu'elle avait pu faire au fil des pages de son livre mais qui aurait été universellement haïe si elle s'aventurait au-delà de son pâle monde idéal, j'aurais sans peine trouvé les mots qui auraient allégé sa peine, à défaut de la soulager. Et manque de chance, je n'avais strictement rien à voir avec une héroïne…

Mais il était urgent de dire quelque chose : déjà, ses lèvres tremblaient de nouveau, et bientôt, ses pleurs recommenceraient et j'aurais perdu une chance de la sauver…

– Tu n'as qu'à pleurer autant que tu le désires. Au bout d'un moment, tu finiras bien par en avoir assez et tu t'arrêteras.

_Oups_. Si quelqu'un m'avait parlé ainsi, jamais je n'aurais accepté d'interrompre mes transports d'affliction. J'aurais probablement tourné le dos à mon interlocuteur et me serais enfuie en me croyant pleine de dignité et ne lui aurais reparlé que quelques jours plus tard, et encore, s'il faisait amende honorable.

Mais visiblement, Bella n'avait même pas pris la peine de m'écouter, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Elle fit une moue si disgracieuse que je crus qu'elle venait d'inventer un nouveau moyen de manifester son chagrin avant de réaliser que c'était en fait un sourire, certes le plus laid que j'avais jamais vu, mais un sourire tout de même.

J'en fus si rassurée que j'oubliai d'être en colère contre elle pour s'être laissée abattre si facilement.

Je soupirai. Consoler Bella se montrait bien plus ardu que je ne l'avais escompté, mais je le ferais. C'était mon rôle en tant qu'amie, c'était aussi ma promesse. Pourrais-je encore me regarder dans un miroir si, l'ayant délaissée sous prétexte que cela m'avait semblé pénible, les choses se dégradaient au point que…

Non. Je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver à Bella.

D'un geste malhabile, elle attrapa le mouchoir que je lui tendais et sécha ses larmes. Ses yeux éteints étaient rougis. En la regardant, je me dis qu'elle méritait une bonne semaine de sommeil réparateur, sans un seul rêve pour lui rappeler Edward Cullen. Elle me suivit dans la salle de classe, où elle s'installa juste à temps pour assister à l'entrée de Mme Flanagan.

– Bon… Je te la laisse, d'accord ? dis-je à l'adresse de Mike.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenue encore plus folle que Bella, mais je n'en pris pas ombrage et partis en tâchant de paraître aussi guillerette que je le pouvais. J'avais l'espoir insensé que Mike comprendrait quelle attitude il devait adopter – mais c'était Mike, mieux valait ne pas trop me faire d'illusions.

En me voyant partir, Bella poussa un gémissement retentissant. A nouveau, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Contrairement à d'habitude, sa peau ne prit pas la teinte d'une tomate mûre. Peut-être n'en avait-elle plus la force… Je lui adressai un signe de la main et mon plus beau sourire, puis je levai le pouce vers elle et formai sur mes lèvres le mot « courage », et enfin je partis en économie.

Le temps de traverser tout le lycée, j'avais un bon quart d'heure de retard au cours d'économie de la redoutable Mme Jacobs, amoureuse du respect de l'ordre dans tous ses aspects. Ayant déjà martyrisé les horaires chers à son cœur, je me recoiffai du plat de la main pour au moins avoir l'air présentable.

Elle venait de finir de rendre des copies et mon arrivée impromptue l'avait interrompue dans son commentaire détaillé de ce qu'il fallait et ne fallait pas faire, tandis que les élèves se retenaient à grand-peine de bailler. Elle me fixa avec colère une petite seconde, avant de me tendre mon devoir, toute frétillante de joie :

– Et voilà la meilleure pour la fin, Angela Weber. Je suis très déçue de ne pas pouvoir vous mettre plus que les A que vous obtenez habituellement… J'ai rarement vu un travail d'une telle qualité, je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même ! J'ai pris la liberté de photocopier votre copie et de la distribuer en tant que correction aux autres élèves. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'imagine, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

– Heu… bredouillai-je, pas totalement d'accord avec son idée.

– Allez-vous asseoir, dit-elle, choisissant sans doute de prendre mon dernier mot pour un assentiment haut et fort. Et tâchez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle avec un air sévère que démentait le clin d'œil qu'elle m'adressa.

Soit je me trompais, soit j'avais pris la place de Keynes comme héroïne personnelle de Mme Jacobs. _Et d'Edward Cullen, avant son départ_, me rappelai-je. Je rejoignis ma place habituelle, à côté de Jessica.

– J'ai aussi photocopié la copie d'une autre élève du cours suivant, reprit Mme Jacobs en nous distribuant un paquet de feuilles. Son point de vue est le contre-pied exact de celui d'Angela, mais son devoir est tout aussi bon. Lisez les deux devoirs et comparez-les. Toutes deux ont réussi à développer une argumentation qui montre que non seulement elles ont compris ce que j'ai pu raconter depuis le début de l'année mais qu'en plus elles sont capables de réfléchir par elles-mêmes, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de la majorité d'entre vous. Evidemment, à partir ce niveau-là, un style comme le leur ne gâte rien… que cela serve de leçon à ceux qui confondent encore Marx et Malthus !

Sa pique humoristique n'obtint tout au plus que quelques sourires polis des élèves contraints d'occuper le premier rang et l'air renfrogné des autres. Mme Jacobs, devant son manque de succès, continua de déclamer à son ode à Keynes à partir de l'endroit où la cloche l'avait arrêtée la dernière fois.

Tout en prenant quelques notes, je parcourus ma dissertation exempte de la moindre correction, étonnée de l'admiration qu'elle avait suscitée chez mon professeur. Je ne la trouvais vraiment pas exceptionnelle, mais le fait était que j'avais obtenu un A : je n'allais pas me plaindre. La photocopie de l'autre devoir consistait en huit pages, soit la même longueur que moi, noircies d'une écriture fine, serrée et légèrement penchée vers la gauche que je trouvai parfois difficile à déchiffrer. Sans doute pour faire honneur à la modestie de son auteur, Mme Jacobs avait fait en sorte d'effacer partout son nom. Qui était-ce ? Je posai la question à Jessica, qui me répondit en haussant les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer éperdument.

Aussitôt qu'elle eût fini de me raconter son week-end aussi long que les _Mille et une nuits_, je pus enfin me concentrer sur le cours de Mme Jacobs qui prenait des airs d'épopée chevaleresque. J'hésitai à communiquer à Jessica la nouvelle du retour de Bella était revenue, ne tenant pas particulièrement à être bombardée de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais ou ne voudrais pas répondre pendant le reste de l'heure. D'un autre côté, elles avaient cours d'espagnol ensemble juste après, et si je ne l'avertissais pas avant, Jessica risquait de m'en garder rancœur pendant toute la semaine – ou alors jusqu'au prochain ragot trop alléchant pour qu'elle attendît la fin de ma période de mise à l'écart. D'ailleurs, peut-être valait-il mieux pour Bella que Jessica n'eût pas l'air surprise de la découvrir dans la classe… Je me résolus à le lui dire, mais seulement quand la cloche sonnerait et que nous serions obligées de nous séparer pour limiter au maximum son bavardage.

Fière de mon stratagème, je gardai la bouche obstinément fermée jusqu'au bon moment et la suppliai de ne pas lui poser de questions malvenues et d'œuvrer avec circonspection. Cette dernière remarque la vexa.

– Je ne suis pas indiscrète, Angie. Je vois très bien quand la personne en face est gênée, m'apprit-elle d'une voix froide. C'est toi qui es trop coincée, et je suis ton amie. Tout le monde le dit.

Je méditai ses paroles. Bien évidemment, je n'accordai pas la moindre foi aux premières : les investigations sans vergogne de Jessica avaient un jour fait rougir Lauren elle-même. J'étais déconcertée par ce mot, « coincée ». Soit. J'étais Angela Weber, qui plus est la fille du pasteur, rang qui pouvait autoriser de n'être pas une Jessica, et je me trouvais très bien comme j'étais. Fin de la discussion.

Moitié en colère contre elle, moitié fébrile, je rangeai en vitesse mes affaires. Jessica m'abandonna vite pour le bâtiment 3 où se déroulait son cours d'espagnol. Le français se déroulait dans le bâtiment 6, et je n'avais pas intérêt à traîner pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

* * *

_Ce n'est évidemment pas mon meilleur chapitre ! La scène avec les Weber est hautement inutile et ridicule, mais il fallait bien un jour ou un autre que je me décide à introduire la famille d'Angela. Ils sont importants pour la future évolution du personnage... Je ne suis pas non plus fière du reste. J'ai publié pour continuer, parce que j'avais dit que je n'abandonnerai pas et qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre !_


	9. Téléphone de nuit

_Et non, personne ne rêve, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Je planche dessus depuis très longtemps, mais je ne savais pas trop comment amener les choses de façon à ce que je puisse pour faire faire ce que je veux à mes personnages. Parce que quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire il y a presque deux ans, il devait être approximativement quatre heures du matin et que je n'ai pas pensé à peaufiner l'intrigue… D'ailleurs, question écriture, je navigue totalement à vue._

_Ces derniers temps, j'ai surtout travaillé à la fin. Au début, c'était censé être un épilogue d'une dizaine de pages, simplement pour dire ce que sont devenus les personnages principaux (je déteste les histoires où l'auteur ne nous dit pas comment tous les personnages vont passer le reste de leur vie, non mais !), mais maintenant, mon gentil petit épilogue de rien du tout en a plus de cinquante… Soit presque autant que l'histoire en elle-même. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps, et je n'ai toujours pas fini, mais ça m'a permis de mieux cerner leur caractère et de comprendre qui ils étaient vraiment. J'ai aussi pensé à découper mon histoire en trois parties, chacune utilisant un procédé de narration différent (parce que critiquer allègrement un personnage qui parle à la première personne, ce n'est pas du tout évident si on n'a pas envie de l'inscrire au club des Trois Neurones) mais ce n'est pas encore d'actualité…_

_Je suis maintenant officiellement plus déprimée du tout, hourra ! En relisant le chapitre précédent, je me suis rendu compte qu'écrire quand on a le blues n'est pas forcément une bonne idée et qu'un peu de recul est nécessaire si on ne veut pas réaliser une croûte. Je vais revenir sur le chapitre huit et le modifier un peu._

_D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'est incroyable comme Ben et Angela sont bigots ! Mais bon, je vois mal comment j'aurais pu faire autrement, si son père est pasteur… Il se peut que ça change d'ici quelque temps._

_Petit rappel sur la merveilleuse famille d'Angela : le père est pasteur, on le saura. Je l'ai appelé _Patrick _à défaut de mieux. _GraceWeber, _a mère est chef de la chorale de l'église, originaire de Louisiane et a tendance à se montrer un chouia hystérique quand sa portée ne rentre pas à l'heure prévue. _Simon_, vingt ans, est le grand frère parti à la fac (même si on n'en parle pas ici). _Tom_, treize ans, est le petit frère qui a parfois tendance à se prendre pour une sortie de Superman chargé de protéger sa grande sœur (au grand agacement de la principale intéressée). Enfin, _Hannah_, neuf ans, use et abuse de sa position de benjamine pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle peut de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur. _Mme Van Erden_ est une vieille dame gentille mais très, très légèrement envahissante._

_Enfin, si quelqu'un est arrivé au bout de cette note, qu'il se fasse connaître pour que je lui envoie toutes mes félicitations._

_Le titre du chapitre est une allusion involontaire à la chanson _Au cœur de la nuit _de Téléphone. J'ai voulu changer, et puis j'ai décidé que j'avais la flemme alors je n'y ai pas touché._

**

* * *

**

**9**

**Téléphone de nuit**

Mr. Varner leva un sourcil irrité lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée résonna dans le lycée. Au lieu d'interrompre son cours, il nous garda dans sa classe cinq minutes de plus dans un accès de pur sadisme comme seuls les profs de maths en sont capables. J'avais faim, que diantre ! Dès qu'il ne put plus raisonnablement nous garder enfermés une minute de plus, je jaillis comme un diable en dehors de ma boîte en direction de la cantine.

Un spectacle des plus habituels m'y attendait : Benjamin Cheney se tenait sous le porche de la cantine, appuyé contre un pilier. Quand il me vit émerger du bâtiment dédié aux mathématiques, tout son visage s'éclaira et il se fendit d'un large sourire, que je lui rendis aussitôt. J'accélérai l'allure jusqu'à courir et me jetai dans ses bras tendus.

– Bonjour toi, me salua-t-il après m'avoir embrassée à pleine bouche à deux reprises.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un sourire extatique. Je me blottis un peu plus contre son torse et, protégée dans la cage douillette de ses bras, je contemplai le reste du monde. Je vis des doigts pointés sur nous, des mâchoires se décrocher et des filles donner des coups de coude à leurs amies en nous désignant. Nous étions ordinaire enclins à une certaine pudeur en public, qui apparemment ne cessait d'étonner des filles du genre de Lauren. Mike passa devant nous, levant le pouce en signe de victoire à mon attention – il avait le mérite d'être gentil, à sa manière – accompagné de Jessica qui nous considéra d'un air réprobateur – de quoi aurait-elle eût l'air, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé des précisions sur notre réconciliation et que je ne l'en avais même pas informée ?

Lynne Crawford, elle, pila net en nous voyant, la stupéfaction se lisant sur chacun de ses traits. Elle prit le temps de m'adresser un regard mauvais avant de converger vers la cantine comme les autres. Etait-elle en train de me signifier qu'entre nous, la guerre était déclarée ? Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et, pour parler franchement, je m'en moquais éperdument. Cette peste n'avait aucun moyen de m'atteindre tant que Ben était à mes côtés, et il le resterait toujours. Du moins, je l'espérais bien.

Je me tournai vers lui pour lui faire part de cette remarque, quand un gémissement étouffé attira mon attention.

Cramponnée à un poteau dans une position grotesque, Bella nous regardait. Sans même y réfléchir, je me dégageai de l'étreinte de mon petit ami. Le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé mardi dernier, quand elle avait entendu Ben se défendre de ressembler à Edward Cullen, me revint en mémoire. Le tableau d'un couple heureux n'était sans doute pas des plus indiqués dans son cas… Trop de souvenirs. Je me promis à contrecœur d'être à l'avenir plus discrète dans mes démonstrations d'affection et fis signe à Ben de commencer à faire la queue sans moi.

– Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Bella était trop occupée à maîtriser les tremblements qui agitaient son corps pour me répondre. Sans mot dire, elle me suivit dans la queue de la cantine. Ben voulut m'accueillir d'un baiser sur le front, mais je m'écartai pour ménager Bella. Son sourire disparut pendant un bref instant de son visage et j'éprouvai une sensation de froid glacial, brève mais si intense que j'en frissonnai encore après.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir avec les autres. Bella et Ben réintégrèrent leurs places habituelles à table sous les mots de bienvenue. Tous paraissaient heureux de les revoir. Ben désigna Bella du regard d'un signe interrogateur. Je vérifiai qu'elle regardait ailleurs et pris sa main sous la table.

– Alors comme ça, tu es guérie ? s'informa gentiment Tyler.

_Quel crétin_, songeai-je. _Je suis sûre qu'il pense qu'elle va accepter de sortir avec lui maintenant qu'Edward Cullen est parti et qu'il se moque bien du reste._

Elle lui adressa un vague signe de tête qui pouvait signifier oui comme non. Malheureusement, si elle avait voulu couper court aux questions, elle ne s'y était pas pris de la bonne façon.

– Tu avais bien la grippe, non ? insista Mike.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as maigri ! déplora Samantha.

– Tu faisais un régime ? Il paraît que ça console après les ruptures, mais tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin…

– Oui, pas comme l'autre, là-bas…

Lauren ne termina jamais sa phrase et pouffa de rire.

– Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas venir ou c'était une excuse pour sécher les cours ? dit Eric, goguenard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que tu étais enfermée chez toi ?

– Tu aurais dû venir samedi. C'était… Tu meurs d'envie de tout savoir, pas vrai ?

Devant son mutisme, ils finirent tous par se décourager, sauf Jessica, qui, comme d'habitude, faisait montre d'une ténacité à toute épreuve. Frustrée de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de vive voix pendant toute une semaine, excepté les lancinants « Bella est occupée, elle ne peut pas te parler » de Charlie par téléphone, elle se rattrapait comme elle le pouvait et exigeait le moindre détail de sa semaine consacrée à se morfondre. A intervalles réguliers, Bella hoquetait comme pour se retenir de fondre en larmes en public.

– Jess, laisse-la tranquille, lui intimai-je finalement pour abréger les souffrances de mon amie.

J'eus droit à un regard outré de sa part – quelle impudence, d'autant plus que je ne l'avais _même pas _mise au courant pour Ben ! – mais au moins j'obtins le résultat escompté et le silence reprit ses droits à la table.

Le sujet le plus intéressant étant maintenant interdit à cause de la gêne manifeste de Bella que même Tyler avait fini par entrevoir, la conversation se rabattit sur le deuxième thème d'actualité : notre réconciliation fraîche de la veille. Plutôt pudique en ce qui concernait mes sentiments – Jessica ne cessait de répéter que c'était un vrai miracle si Ben et moi avions fini par sortir ensemble – je n'en étais pas particulièrement ravie, mais c'était bien mieux que les pénibles questions auxquelles Bella ne pouvait pas répondre… Ben, lui, était assez heureux de l'évènement dont il était question pour n'éprouver aucune gêne. Il répliquait adroitement aux différentes demandes, me laissant tout loisir d'observer Bella du coin de l'œil.

Elle était vêtue d'un énorme pull-over vert émeraude – probablement emprunté à son père – qui lui donnait une carrure fort respectable pour qui ne regardait pas de trop près. Ses manches beaucoup trop longues cachaient en totalité ses doigts filiformes et ses poignets que je savais maigrelets. Par contre, elle n'avait trouvé aucune parade pour dissimuler ses joues émaciés. Dans la lumière des néons de la cantine, ses yeux sombres semblaient plus grands que d'ordinaire sur sa peau blafarde, soulignés par des cernes violets, ce qui lui donnait un air hébété.

En outre, ses macaronis – dégoulinants de beurre et beaucoup trop salés, comme seule la cantine pouvait les préparer – gisaient encore intacts au milieu de son assiette. _Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de ne plus s'alimenter à cause de _lui_…_ m'inquiétai-je. Je choisis pourtant de ne pas relever, du moins pas maintenant : mieux valait attirer le moins possible l'attention sur elle, de peur qu'elle ne se mît à hurler comme une démente au milieu du réfectoire. Par contre, elle pouvait compter sur moi pour lui faire avaler une quantité affolante de nourriture non diététique dès la fin des cours, de gré ou de force. Si elle n'engraissait pas un peu, elle finirait par tomber de fatigue, ou même pire.

Au bout d'un moment, même Jessica fut satisfaite de son enquête sur ce qui s'était passé entre Ben et moi la veille. Mon petit ami avait fait un travail d'artiste : sans leur fournir un seul détail qu'un tiers n'eût pu leur apporter, il leur avait donné l'illusion qu'ils savaient effectivement quelque chose sur ce qui s'était passé. De mon côté, je savais que si l'un d'entre eux n'était pas satisfait par le récit de Ben, il m'aurait suffi de préciser que la scène avait eu lieu après le service dominical pour me voir adressé un regard soit condescendant – Jessica ou Lauren – soit amusé – Samantha ou Mike – et refroidir définitivement leurs ardeurs, un tel cadre ne pouvant, à leurs yeux, fournir la moindre anecdote susceptible d'apporter une quelconque distraction. Il fut alors question de la sortie prévue le samedi prochain et autres questions plus triviales.

Quand tout le monde se leva pour rendre son plateau, Bella suivit sans mot dire. Elle n'y avait presque pas touché, mis à part son yaourt et sa salade de betteraves. Une fois les autres partis et la cantine déserte, elle me prit le bras et se mit à pleurer doucement.

* * *

Après la fin des cours, je ne pris pas le temps de dire au revoir à quiconque – Ben compris – et interceptai Bella qui rentrait chez elle, offrant de la raccompagner en voiture d'un air angélique. En réalité, j'avais surtout la ferme intention de la forcer à s'empiffrer de tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver chez elle, du moment que c'était plein de calories et de matières grasses, afin de la remplumer un peu – et Dieu seul savait si elle en avait besoin. Je retins un cri quand elle enleva son pull-over informe et qu'elle se trouva vêtue d'un simple T-shirt. Elle avait toujours eu les coudes anguleux, mais à présent ses os saillaient même sur ses avant-bras.

Je dénichai une quantité impressionnante de pain sec dans un coin et décidai de cuisiner du pain perdu, avec évidemment quelques largesses sur le beurre et le sucre. Assise à la petite table, Bella fixait le fond de son assiette. J'eus à plusieurs reprises l'impression qu'il lui arrivait de cesser de respirer pendant quelques secondes, avant d'inspirer à nouveau. Pourtant, le coin de ses yeux rougis était exempt de toute trace de larmes. Etait-ce une sorte de jeu, alors ?

Quand tout fut prêt, je déposai le fruit de mes efforts en face d'elle. Elle regarda l'assiette d'un air hésitant.

– A ta place, je ne m'en priverais pas, lui dis-je en lui fourrant une fourchette dans la main. Tu as senti cette odeur ?

Sans se faire prier davantage, Bella se jeta alors sur la nourriture et engloutit l'intégralité si prestement que je me demandai si elle n'allait pas s'étouffer. Au bout de trois tartines, elle laissa tomber lourdement ses couverts, désespérée par leur lenteur, et attaqua le reste à main nues. Cela fumait encore, et pourtant, elle ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire. Elle mangeait avec une sorte de rage inquiétante, enfournant tout dans sa bouche aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans même remarquer les petites cloques qui se formaient sur ses doigts au contact du pain trop chaud.

Il n'était pas possible d'en dire autant sur mon compte : j'avais volontairement utilisé plus de beurre que de pain, la graisse suintait de partout et en refroidissait formait de grosses plaques fort peu ragoutantes. Si Bella montrait un tel appétit, cela ne pouvait être que parce qu'elle mourrait littéralement de faim.

Quand elle fut enfin repue, nous montâmes dans sa chambre et nous assîmes sur son lit.

– Alors, cette journée ?

– Pas trop mal, murmura-t-elle à ma grande surprise. Je m'attendais à pire. Au moins, personne n'a parlé de…

Elle s'interrompit et porta sa main à sa poitrine, la respiration haletante.

Le faisait-elle exprès ? Je comprenais qu'elle ne supportât pas la moindre allusion au souvenir douloureux d'Edward Cullen, mais ce n'était pas la peine de s'y mettre elle aussi. Etait-elle masochiste ? Ou peut-être l'aimait-elle trop pour ne pas l'évoquer, même si elle était pour cela obligée de se faire du mal… Peut-être que, d'une certaine façon, ce chagrin d'amour désastreux, en même temps qu'il la faisait plonger dans l'abîme, était le seul lien qui la rattachait à la vie, à la Bella qu'elle avait été, pleine d'espérance et d'entrain – mieux encore : amoureuse ! – et qu'elle refusait de le couper… C'était stupide, sans aucun doute, mais je trouvai cela si beau que j'eus moi aussi envie de pleurer.

Bella et Angela, ou comment romantisme allait de pair avec stupidité.

Elle coula un nouveau regard larmoyant vers sa bibliothèque, puis éclata en pleurs sur moi.

Décontenancée, je ne trouvai rien de mieux à faire qui tapoter doucement le dos en lui répétant « Ça va aller… ça va aller… » en essayant d'insuffler à mes mots la ferme conviction que je n'avais pas.

Au bout d'un moment – qui lui avait pourtant suffi pour tremper mon gilet de ses larmes – elle me relâcha. A présent, ses sanglots s'étaient faits moins bruyants, et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, telle une marionnette grotesque. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, avec au creux du ventre la sensation que j'étais parfaitement inutile.

Au même moment, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans l'allée. Bella n'émettait plus que de faibles gémissements à intervalles espacés, et j'avais bon espoir que d'ici moins de cinq minutes il ne resterait plus de marques de sa crise de larmes. Ses yeux étaient déjà rouges ce matin, quant à ses pommettes, elle les avait déjà tant frottées que la peau à cet endroit pelait. On ne remarquerait pas la différence…

Je la laissai donc seule et descendit raconter à Charlie la journée de sa fille en omettant sciemment certains détails – comme son arrivée en géographie, le moment où elle s'était écroulée devant moi après le repas de midi ou encore l'état dans lequel elle était encore peu avant son arrivée. Charlie eut l'air de croire que le « bonjour » laconique qu'elle avait adressé à Mike le matin était en réalité une longue conversation passionnante que j'avais résumée pour ne pas l'ennuyer, et je ne fis aucun effort pour l'en détromper. Il me semblait nécessaire que Charlie gardât un minimum d'optimisme. L'inquiétude ne lui réussissait pas : depuis le départ des Cullen, il avait gagné des cheveux blancs et des rides, sans compter qu'il y avait fort à craindre qu'une humeur morose de sa part eût des répercussions néfastes sur celle de sa fille.

Estimant que celle-ci était en sécurité aux mains de son père, je les quittai pour rejoindre ma propre maison. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à revivre la scène de la semaine passée. Dès qu'elle me vit arriver, ma mère mit instinctivement ses mains sur les hanches.

– Angela Weber !

– J'étais chez Bella, indiquai-je précipitamment.

Elle était en train de prendre une grande respiration et je craignais le pire, même s'il n'était pas tard – à peine sept heures et demie – et que sa réaction était plus instinctive qu'autre chose. Aussitôt, elle se radoucit.

– Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Pas terrible, mais beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

A ces mots, ma mère fut secouée d'un petit rire. Je la dévisageai, choquée.

– Tu me fais penser à ton père quand il rentre certains soirs, c'est tout, s'expliqua-t-elle. Tu as exactement la même tête de trois pieds de long et le même ton abattu que lui, quand il réclame la sympathie universelle de tout le monde pour son métier harassant. A chaque fois que je lui dis qu'il aurait pu être acteur s'il n'avait pas été pasteur, il prend son air offensé et ne m'adresse plus la parole de la journée, conclut-elle avec amusement.

A mon tour, je souris. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Durant mon petit trajet en voiture, je m'étais repassé en boucle toute la journée et j'avais sans le vouloir adopté un air grave qui seyait mieux à une personne chargée de tout le poids du monde qu'à la simple Angela que j'étais, dont le principal problème était mon entêtement à toujours dramatiser au-delà du réaliste. Entre Hannah, mon père et moi, elle avait la lourde tâche de nous faire redescendre sur terre et s'en sortait avec les honneurs.

– Merci, maman, murmurai-je.

Elle me fit entrer dans la cuisine – nous n'utilisions la salle à manger que le week-end. Ma mère appela Hannah et Tom pour dîner et nous nous installâmes autour de la table. En son centre trônait un plat de rutabagas, qui semblait nous lorgner d'un air narquois. Hannah lui lança un regard noir, et nous échangeâmes un grand sourire.

– Votre père sera en retard… Mme Van Erden se sentait seule, alors elle l'a appelé en milieu d'après-midi pour qu'il vienne discuter avec elle de sa foi. Le pauvre n'a pas pu dire non, et je parie qu'il cherche encore une excuse pour se sortir de ses griffes. On va commencer sans lui.

Tom acquiesça, non sans avoir à son tour scruté le saladier avec un dégoût apparent, et nous nous mîmes à manger.

Nous étions sensés en prendre de façon à en laisser au retardataire du jour et en avions profité pour nous servir avec beaucoup plus de parcimonie. Grace Weber venait de froncer les sourcils au vu de l'énorme quantité qui restait au fond du plat. Nous tremblions tous, sachant qu'un orage maternel menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le pasteur Weber. A point nommé. Tom et moi fixâmes Hannah avec insistance, laquelle comprit aussitôt.

– Papa ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Aussi surpris que ravis par cet étalage d'affection enfantine – il fallait dire qu'elle était vraiment adorable avec ses yeux trop grands pour son visage et ses mèches blondes qui s'échappaient en tous sens – mes deux parents lui accordèrent toute leur attention. Pendant que mon père la prenait dans ses bras, Tom en profita pour le servir plus que généreusement, ni vu ni connu. Il revint dans la cuisine, sa plus jeune fille accrochée dans ses basques avec sur le visage une expression d'adoration, et ni lui ni ma mère ne pensèrent à s'étonner de ce que son assiette s'était remplie comme par magie. Je félicitai Hannah du regard pour sa prestation – mon père en était encore tout remué – et répondit en faisant le geste d'enlever un chapeau imaginaire pour saluer.

– Je vais me retirer dans mon bureau pour méditer un peu, annonça le pasteur Weber dès qu'il eût fait un sort à tous se rutabagas.

Tous autour de la table arboraient un air amusé. C'était la formule ordinaire qu'il aimait employer au lieu d'avouer comme tout un chacun que les jérémiades de cette vieille bique de Van Erden l'avaient épuisé.

Ma mère profita pour me féliciter pour la énième fois de m'être réconciliée avec Ben, et à mots couverts de m'être rendue chez Bella.

Vers onze heures environ, elle envoya Tom et Hannah au lit d'un air impitoyable. Tom, outré de du traitement de faveur dont je bénéficiais, ne se priva pas de monter l'escalier aussi bruyamment que possible, tandis qu'Hannah escaladait les marches en levant le menton, une attitude qui lui semblait pleine de dignité. Toutefois, quelques minutes plus tard, je fus moi aussi sommée d'aller me coucher d'un ton sans réplique.

Je fermai sans bruit la porte de ma chambre.

Aussitôt – à croire que le timing était parfait – mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai le numéro qui appelait. Pas de chance, celui-là m'était totalement inconnu, et d'après l'indicatif – 907 – il ne provenait même pas de l'état de Washington ou même de Louisiane où vivaient mes grands-parents. Je ne connaissais pas grand monde dans les quarante-huit états restants qui pouvait être susceptible de m'appeler, surtout à une heure pareille. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un faux numéro… Je pris mon courage à deux mains et répondis à l'importun qui se permettait de me déranger à cette heure-ci.

– Allô ?

– Angela ? répondit une voix musicale.

J'éprouvai immédiatement une intense déception. Ce n'était manifestement pas une erreur, ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas d'excuse pour raccrocher aussi sec au nez de l'odieux personnage qui prenait le risque de m'appeler alors que je m'apprêtais à revêtir mon pyjama.

– Qui est-ce ? chuchotai-je.

– Alice, s'annonça mon interlocuteur.

– Alice ? Quelle Alice ? Alice… _Cullen_ ?

– Elle-même.

Je mis quelques secondes à me remettre du choc. Alice Cullen m'appelait, alors qu'elle avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines de Forks avec la ferme attention de ne jamais y remettre les pieds, alors aussi qu'elle ne m'avait jamais adressé le moindre signe attestant qu'elle était connaissait mon prénom, mis à part un vague signe de la main occasionnel. Et encore, rien n'indiquait que ces signes avaient valeur de salut, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu signifier « bouge de là, tu bloques le passage ». Un comble. Je ne savais même pas comment elle avait eu mon numéro de portable. Si, prise d'un irrépressible désir de devenir mon amie, elle l'avait demandé à Bella, elle m'aurait appelée avant.

– Alice Cullen. Merveilleux. Et pourquoi appelles-tu ?

J'avais essayé de me montrer cassante, histoire de bien lui laisser voir que personne dans la ville n'avait apprécié leur fuite et, qu'en tant que véritable amie de Bella, je leur en tenais rigueur.

Alice ne se laissa pas démonter par mon agressivité manifeste.

– Pour te parler de Bella, évidemment. C'est… c'était ma meilleure amie, je tiens beaucoup à elle. Et je crois que toi aussi.

– Ta meilleure amie, vraiment ? éclatai-je brusquement en faisant tous les efforts pour me rappeler que, d'un, il était presque minuit, et que de deux, je n'étais pas seule à l'étage. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui as-tu même pas dit au revoir ?

– Edward me l'a interdit.

– Mais bien sûr…

– Je te jure que c'est vrai.

– Et tu lui as obéi ? Tu es…

Un soupir dans le téléphone m'empêcha de dire ce qu'Alice était réellement.

– Ecoute, d'abord, si tu continues de t'énerver, tu vas finir par réveiller un de tes parents et j'ai comme l'impression que tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure. Et ensuite, si je t'ai appelée, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'expliques à quel point je suis une mauvaise amie – j'ai eu largement le temps d'y penser cette semaine – mais plutôt pour _aider_ Bella. Ce qui pourrait potentiellement être notre objectif commun. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle voulait éviter que je ne me fisse massacrer par mes parents en m'appelant à _onze heures et demie_, alors qu'elle avait eu parfaitement l'opportunité de le faire pendant la journée entière ? J'aurais dû écouter davantage Jessica : cette fille était véritablement cinglée, même Bella s'y accordait, de temps en temps.

– Bien. Ça marche. Où êtes-vous ?

– En Californie.

– Mais encore ?

– Los Angeles.

– Quel quartier ?

– Pas loin de l'hôpital de… Tu fais partie de la police ?

– Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci. J'ai aussi l'impression que tu ne fais que me mentir depuis que j'ai décroché.

– Je dis pourtant la vérité, déclara-t-elle avec trop de sincérité dans la voix pour être honnête. En plus, j'avais appelé pour Bella, et j'avais cru comprendre en t'observant que tu étais une des rares personnes à t'intéresser vraiment à elle.

– Parce que toi, tu penses qu'_observer _les gens suffit pour les connaître, sans avoir besoin de leur parler une seule fois ?

– Généralement, ça fonctionne très bien. Et e change pas de sujet, répliqua-t-elle.

Je fus outrée par son toupet.

– Tu sais comment l'aider ? repris-je après un silence.

– Comment Bella l'a-t-elle pris ?

– A ton avis ? Mal.

– Mais encore ? insista Alice.

– Elle s'est perdue dans les bois. Elle a erré pendant quelques heures, et ensuite, elle est revenue dans… un sale état. Elle est revenue aujourd'hui au lycée et elle va beaucoup mieux qu'il y a une semaine. Mon père dit que ça passera. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux y faire, d'ailleurs. Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

Je fus surprise – mais pas mécontente – de mes intonations belliqueuses sur les deux dernières phrases.

– Angela, calme-toi. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de partir, j'y ai été forcée. Et tu n'as pas vu Edward, Angela. Il ne mange pas, il ne dort pas… Il erre comme une âme en peine partout où il va, sans élever la voix pour dire autre chose que nous demander de nous taire. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, si ça te plaît, mais ta colère contre moi est mal dirigée. Je veux simplement aider du mieux que je peux et réparer les dégâts de mon frère, dont je ne suis pas responsable.

Je ne répondis pas.

– S'il te plaît, reprit Alice, j'aimerais te demander un service.

Un service. Voyons. Arroser les plantes de son jardin pendant son absence ? Veiller à ce que personne ne vînt pique-niquer sur leur immense pelouse ? Quel style de service pourrait-elle me demander ? J'en étais très curieuse.

Silence.

– Prends soin de Bella, s'il te plaît.

– C'est tout naturel, Alice, me radoucis-je, oubliant notre ébauche de dispute. J'ai déjà décidé de m'occuper d'elle de toute façon.

Je décidai que je pouvais accorder à Alice le bénéfice du doute, puisqu'elle se donnait tout de même la peine de prendre des nouvelles – bien plus tardivement que l'horaire protocolaire, mais c'était mieux que jamais. J'hésitai avant d'ajouter :

– Dommage que ton frère n'en fasse pas autant.

Alice soupira pour la seconde fois.

– Ne le juge pas trop vite. C'est compliqué… Je pense qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Bella, mais je ne peux dénier qu'il a des raisons plus que valables pour s'en aller. C'est son choix, et je suis obligée de le respecter.

– Et quelles sont ces raisons ? Il y a rompre en douceur et jeter une personne sans ménagement, j'espère qu'il a saisi la nuance.

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

– Alice…

– Stop, me coupa-t-elle. Ça ne te concerne pas.

– Navrée de m'immiscer dans vos secrets de famille, répondis-je du tac au tac.

– Détends-toi, Angela, m'intima Alice d'un ton que je jugeai un brin trop autoritaire. Tu as eu une dure journée et…

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je fais de mon mieux. Mais c'est difficile, quand une de ses meilleures amies vient de passer des jours de véritable enfer – tu ne l'as pas vue ! – et qu'elle en gardera probablement des séquelles tout le restant de sa vie, tout ça à cause d'un pauvre crétin qui, à l'heure actuelle…

– Tu vas devenir vulgaire, Angela.

Je respirai de son mieux.

– Tu as raison. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, vu que ce n'est pas à toi que je dois reprocher de l'avoir abandonnée.

– Edward, marmonna Alice d'un ton qui annonçait des promesses de meurtres. Quel imbécile. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de son cas. Bella va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

– Comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne l'as même pas vue ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

J'hésitai à lui décrire ses poignets maigrelets, ses yeux sans vie, ses hurlements de forcenée, son pas pesant, son mutisme et ses sanglots compulsifs.

– L'intuition, dit simplement Alice. Je connais bien Bella. Elle est forte, quand elle le veut.

– Quand elle le veut. C'est bien le problème, repris-je. Moi aussi, j'ai « l'intuition » qu'elle ne veut pas grand-chose, maintenant. Dis-le à Edward.

– C'est déjà fait.

– Et ?

– Il ne me croit pas, lâcha-t-elle à regret.

– Quel…

Je cherchai un synonyme non grossier qui n'avait pas encore été employé dans cette conversation.

– Attardé, me secourut la sœur de l'intéressé.

– Merci. Ton frère est un attardé, Alice.

– Je lui ai dit aussi. Il n'a pas non plus voulu me croire.

Même si c'était improbable, je souris. Avant de me rappeler qui nous insultions et de quoi nous discutions.

– Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, avec toute cette histoire ? demandai-je. Entre les Edward qui se comportent en irréfléchis, les Bella qui font des dépressions et les Alice qui me réveillent _à une heure du matin_ (une minuscule exagération qui ne portait pas à conséquence) je dois t'avouer que je suis perdue. Tu m'as demandé un service, il me semble. Lequel ?

– T'occuper de Bella, je te l'ai dit.

– J'avais compris, merci. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me conseiller pour qu'elle aille mieux, je suis navrée de t'informe que c'est assez inutile.

– Ne sois pas autant à cran, Angela, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

– Concrètement, ça donne ?

– Est-ce qu'elle régit bien quand elle te voit avec Ben ?

– Non. C'est pourquoi, malgré mon cerveau en piètre état de marche, j'ai décidé de ne pas les avoir en face de moi au même moment.

– Bien. Tu es allée faire un tour dans sa bibliothèque ?

Je me rappelai le regard que Bella avait jeté vers ses livres avant de fondre en larmes.

– Non, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

– A ta place, j'enlèverais tous les romans d'amour que tu pourras y trouver et je les remplacerai par des trucs moins sentimentaux. Bella aime bien lire, et ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle se déprime davantage toute seule.

La suggestion était judicieuse, même si quelque chose me chiffonnait un peu.

– « Enlever ses livres »… Tu veux dire voler ?

– Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça. Techniquement, ce n'est pas du _vol_, c'est juste un déplacement non autorisé…

– Ce qu'on appelle un vol.

– Si tu y tiens, oui. Ne sois pas trop à cheval sur tes principes et « tu ne voleras point ». Ce n'est pas si grave, et l'intention est bonne. Tu peux même en parler à Charlie, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'y opposera pas, et puis…

– Je le ferai.

– Tu es sûre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Oui. Autre chose ?

– Pas ce soir. C'était juste pour prendre un premier contact. Là, je pense que tu mériterais une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je te rappellerai, tu me feras un compte-rendu détaillé de sa semaine, et je te donnerai des conseils en conséquence.

_A quoi sert-elle, alors ? _songeai-je, un peu frustrée.

– Pardon ? Pour moi, aider Bella ne signifie pas espionner sa vie privée.

– Hum… éluda Alice, que ce genre de considérations ne devait pas trop torturer. N'ajoute pas ce numéro à ton répertoire. Je te rappellerai d'un autre téléphone dans une semaine ou deux, quand je serais complètement seule et toi aussi. Je changerai de numéro à chaque fois, comme ça, si Bella tombe dessus, elle ne saura pas que nous veillons sur elle.

– J'ai vu sa réaction quand on parle de lui. Je ne tenterai pas de prononcer son nom. Même si j'ai horreur de mentir… et, au fait, si j'ai une urgence, comment faire pour te joindre ?

– Heu… Je t'appellerai suffisamment régulièrement pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

– Hein ?

Peu élégant, je savais. Toujours était-il qu'en ce moment-là, _hein ?_ était le mot qui résumait le mieux ma pensée. Et c'était toujours plus neutre que de souligner la suffisance qu'elle affichait.

Alice ne me répondit pas. A sa guise. J'avais envie de dormir – de préférence en évitant l'option sonnerie de portable au milieu de la nuit – et cette explication, bien que sans aucun doute passionnante, pourrait bien capable d'attendre le lendemain. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas certaine que je l'obtiendrais, vu sa persistance à me mentir sur sa localisation.

Il me restait pourtant une dernière question. Oh, elle aussi pourrait attendre. Seulement, si je n'avais pas de réponse, je ne serai pas capable de me détendre et donc de tomber dans le sommeil. Ce qui entraînerait une mauvaise humeur ce qui serait la cause d'une dispute avec mes amis dont les conséquences seraient…

– Edward sait que tu m'a appelée ?

– Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Alice, révulsée rien qu'à l'idée. Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais vu quand il est en colère, mais crois-moi, il m'aurait arraché la tête…

J'avais en mémoire quelques réactions d'Edward quand Mike s'approchait d'un peu trop près de sa dulcinée. Là, le beau jeune homme distingué prenait une expression si peu accueillante qu'elle dissuadait quiconque de lui adresser la parole pendant un bon moment. Y compris Bella elle-même.

J'imaginai un instant Edward avec ce visage crispé, sa haine dirigée non pas vers un rival mais vers sa petite sœur d'apparence si fragile.

– Charmante famille, commentai-je.

– On s'y fait. Bref…

Il y eut un silence.

– Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, décréta Alice. Tu devrais aller dormir.

– Bonne nuit, Alice.

– Bonne nuit, Angela.

– Non, attends ! Une petite minute ! Comment fais-tu pour savoir ce qu'il faut dire à Bella, quand tu vas appeler, tout ?

Mais Alice avait déjà raccroché. Résignée, je me pelotonnai contre mon oreiller et entrepris de tomber aussi vite que possible dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Et v'là les Cullen qui rappliquent ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? C'était une de mes premières idées et cela fait à peu près un an et demi que ce dialogue traîne sur mon ordinateur. Mais maintenant, je me demande s'il ne faut pas complètement éliminer Alice de l'intrigue. Je n'ai même pas encore tiré sur tous les fils que j'ai mis en place, et pourtant tout est déjà un peu trop compliqué pour une fic._

_C'est juste moi, ou est-ce que mettre en page un chapitre sur ce site est presque mission impossible ? Quand je dis que centré, c'est centré et pas autrement, cette sale bête ne veut rien entendre !_

_Si quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qu'il pense de l'arrivée soudaine d'Alice dans l'histoire (j'hésite toujours...) je suis preneuse !_


End file.
